The Pure Soul
by Kaghomaru
Summary: Legend says that the most powerful demon will have to have a balance between Good and evil.Only will the balanced be shown when the persons true soul mate realizes that they love the pure one completely.Is Kagome the demon?Is Sesshomaru the one for her?
1. Story begins

**The Pure Soul**

"DAMN HIM"

The stupid mutt had done it again! She had caught him cheating on her with her good for nothing cousin Kikyo

She should have known though he always came home late. His excuse was always the same. "I was hanging with my friends, get off my back woman."

The only time he seriously spent long periods of time with his friends was only if it was a social event he was forced to endure and behave at for his father, there was no way he would spend time with Miroku and Kouga willing for more than an hour.

****Flash*Back****

_I can't wait to see InYasha's face with his favorite meal! _Thought Kagome. She was driving to their apartment complex with the groceries from the local food place.

She had just pulled into her parking space when her favorite song came on the radio. She turned the radio speaker up to as loud as it could go. But when she looked at the clock she cursed loudly and hurried to remove from the trunk of her car and up the stairs only to drop her key ring at the door, cursing her luck and crunched time frame.

Mumbling under her breathe on how clumsy she was she found the right key to the apartment.

"Okay better get started on this thing before Inuyasha gets home," she whispered

But when she got all the way into the entryway she noticed smooth jazz was playing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned quietly.

She went to the kitchen put the bags down and went looking through the apartment. She went to the living room and noticed that his coat and keys were in a difference place than normal.

_That's funny he never goes as far as the entry way with them._ She furrowed her brow trying to think of a time when he did as she went to the next room. Going through all the rooms and he wasn't in any of them, until she got to the master bedroom.

The door to the room that they shared was slightly ajar showing part of the bed. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw Inuyasha over her once close cousin.

"Inuyasha" she whispered sadly. When he looked up from Kikyo, shock in his eyes

"Kagome?" he asked in disbelief.

Kagome turned and ran form the apartment throwing the ring from her left hand on the ground as she went. Stumbling down the flight of stairs leading to her car as the tears clouded her vision before finally reaching the side walk and almost running into her attractive male neighbor that she had befriended almost instantly their first day moving into the apartment complex.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" he questioned worriedly holding her in front of him. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the door to the apartment open before turning back to him panicked.

"Keep him busy I never want to see his cheating face ever again, please." she asked hurriedly before shrugging his grip off and ducking behind him and opening her car door,

jumping when the radio turned on, with her car engine, blaring loud. Turning down the radio she pulled out of her spot. Glancing in her rearview mirror she was relieved to see Inuyasha reach the sidewalk her neighbor cutting him off as she reached the exit.

Driving around for more than a half an hour she finally pulled over on the side of the road when the tears became too much and she knew she couldn't drive anymore without endangering other people's lives.

Pulling out her cell phone she pressed her speed dial and held to her ear until she heard her best friend's familiar voice, "S-s-s-an-g-g-go?" Kagome manage to choke out.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked worry lacing her voice. She didn't get a straight answer for several minutes. All she got were chokes and sobs of "In-In-Inu-yasha" and "o-o-v-v-err"

"Kagome! Take a few deep breaths" doing just that Kagome took a few several raspy hollow breaths, Sango asked, "Where are you?"

"In my car in some parking lot" Kagome said quietly looking around the deserted lot.

"Ok meet me at the coffee shop and you can tell me everything that happened" and after Kagome agreed they said goodbye and hung up. Sango knew something was up and it didn't involve Kagome's good will.

When Kagome got to the coffee shop she ordered her drink and took a booth seat by the window. It had started to rain and people were running to find cover.

****End*OF*Flashback****

Sango arrived five minutes later. She was soaked to the core; she looked around and found Kagome. Worry shot through her, Kagome looked horrible her eyes were blood shot and her hair was in a wet tangled mess, staring unseeingly out the window.

After ordering her drink and went to go sit down across from Kagome.

Lost in thought Kagome didn't see Sango until she asked quietly "Kagome? What happened?"

Unwillingly a strangled sob escaped from her mouth as she focused her gaze on Sango "I caught Inuyasha…." She had to wipe the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat" I caught Inuyasha cheating on me with Kikyo"

Sango didn't know what to say, this was the third time Kagome had caught him cheating and she didn't know how Inuyasha had wiggled his way back into Kagome's good graces again the previous times.

"I'm not taking him back this time" Kagome said reading the look on her face.

"Good you deserve better than him," said Sango with and edge in her voice that was so sharp that if Kagome wasn't so used to her friend's fierce personality she would have flinched away from it.

"Yea I know that. Now" Kagome said, "can I stay with you for awhile?" she asked quietly.

"Yes of course" Sango said relief evident since she wouldn't have to force Kagome to her home.

"And can you come with me to **his **place so I can get some clothes?" she asked so quietly that Sango had to lean in to hear what she was saying.

"Oh yea" Sango said sitting back again, "there was no way I would let you go alone."

"Thanks it means a lot to me"

"Let's wait a while…" she started but stopped was cut off by a gasp from Kagome, "What wrong?"

Kagome turned her face down "He is here" she whispered sullenly. Confused Sango turned around to the place that Kagome had been looking. Narrowing her eyes she had to refrain from cursing loudly in disgust.

**End Chapter**


	2. That Fateful Day

**Chapter 2**

**That Fateful Day**

He had been looking for her for more than an hour before it actually became aware to him to check the one place that both her and Sango met whenever they had a day together or met for lunch.

As he stepped through the doorway to the little café he almost collapsed with relief as he saw a slightly disheveled looking Kagome stand from a booth off to his left.

"Kagome lets go" Sango said between clenched teeth as she glared at the hanyou "before I kill a mutt"

Kagome got up grabbed her coat and purse and walked behind Sango.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed in relief grabbing her arm as she started past him.

"Let me go now" she said from behind clenched teeth as pure hatred blazed deep in her beautiful blue eyes. He let go almost as if her skin had burned his hand. "I'm going back to the apartment…"

"Thank you Kagome…" he started in relief

"I'm going back to the apartment…" Kagome said a little louder talking over him "… to get some clothes so I can go to Sango's house. And you better not be there." she finished with no emotion looking at him blankly.

Looking as though he was going to say something Kagome gave him her coldest glare that she had never thought she would use on another person making him close his mouth look like a hurt puppy.

Satisfied Kagome turned and walked out of the café with her arms wrapped around her mid section Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders "I'm proud of you. That had to take a lot out of you." she confided as Kagome's body started to shake from her sobs.

"How about I drive you there? We will come back for your car" Sango suggested unlocking her car doors when Kagome nodded in agreement.

The car ride there was a silent one. Not wanting to force anything Sango stayed quiet to the complex stealing glances at her best friend every few minutes.

Kagome thinking about how she was going to even be in the same room that she saw those two in. Shuddering at the thought Kagome broke the silence "Hey Sango?"

"Yea?" Sango asked startled by her voice

"Could you get my clothes from the room?" Kagome asked not looking at her as they pulled into her parking space.

"Yes of course. Just tell me were you kept them" Sango agreed stepping out of her car door making Kagome do the same.

"In the chest of drawers by the window, there should be a bag in the closet for you to put them in." Kagome said flatly still not looking at her as she walked up the stairway pulling her keys out and opening the door mechanically.

A half or an hour later they had two bags of Kagome's clothes in the back seat of Sango's car along with her cosmetic clutch. "Sango I need to go tell someone thank you I'll be right back." Kagome said as she straightened and closed the door heading for the stairway once more.

"Sure thing Kag's."

Walking up the flight of stairs Kagome walked by Inuyasha's apartment and to the doorway beside it, knocking after taking a deep breath. Moments later it opened to show Hayato, her handsome neighbor and savior today. "Kagome! Are you all right?" he asked when he saw her standing there.

"I will be eventually; I just came by to thank you for today and to tell you that I won't be living here anymore." Kagome said giving him a small smile, though she knew it was weak effort. "You're a great person."

"Anytime Kagome, someone like you shouldn't be hurt as much as you have for someone like him and I rather you live somewhere else than for you to hurt." Hayato told her sticking his hand out for her to shake. Taking it she was surprised when she was propelled into his arms for an air-defying hug.

Letting out a surprised laugh Kagome pulled back and smiled "I'll see you around Hayato."

"You better since you'll be hitting those clubs now for party's." he said waving as she turned away and closed the door.

With a sigh Kagome opened her old apartment door for one last time with her key walking in and placing it on the entryway counter on top of her letter telling him that she would be back for the rest of her things later that week. Then walking out and closing the door behind her for what she hoped was the last time.

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Hey Sango can you take my stuff, I need some time to myself" Kagome asked later as they parked beside her car outside the café again.

"Sure see you after awhile" Sango said giving her a hug and smiling at her Kagome smiled in return got out of Sango's and got inside of her own.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**The night before**

"Sesshomaru!" a girl in an elegant dress yelled waving him over to her spot in the ballroom "over here."

Walking over to her he greeted her group of friends before turning to her "May I speak with you in private?" he questioned coolly.

"Sure" she agreed excusing them from the group before he took her hand and tugged her out of the crowded room. Leading her through the hallways he didn't stop until they were both alone in his own bedchambers away from all the prying eyes.

"What is it Sesshomaru" the woman asked her bright blue eyes looking up at him in question.

"There were to many men looking at you," he growled possessively walking her back into the doorway her brown hair falling away from her face as she craned her neck to look up at him. Her long dark eyelashes untouched by makeup framing her blue eyes that blazed with awareness that made his groin jerk.

He captures her mouth in a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Then he cupped her bottom and pulled her against his erection that was evident through his clothes.

She started to undo his pants while he tore at her dress ripping it to shreds. He broke away from her lips and trailing hot kisses down her neck. When he pulled back they were both undressed.

He leaned down and caught one stiff nipple into his mouth making her cry out in pleasure. Pulling back she whimpered in protest from the lost contact. Grabbing his neck she pulled him down to her lips. Wrapping her legs around him and putting him just at her entrance as he was about to push inside her wet entrance...

He woke up.

"Damn dreams," he growled out frustrated as his erection pulsed under his sheets. The reoccurring dreams haunted him every night for the past two months, same woman, different scenes, same ending. He hated and loved them.

They had started out innocent, meeting in a crowded area with her faceless friends and embracing her from behind and giving her innocent kisses. However in the last month they had turned into very sexual and erotic dreams. Every night since then he has woken up to a hard on, in the same place never pushing totally inside of her and without any salvation from his raging need.

A disgusted look came over Sesshomaru's handsome features as he stepped into the freezing shower, not only was it bad enough that he had dreams of a woman he could never fully possess he also knew that said woman was a human.

Kagome had been driving for an hour. She had just entered the country, away from suburban communities and incredible mansions started springing up every few miles, not that she noticed, she was to lost in thought to register them. Starting at the an unfamiliar sound coming from her engine she looked at her control panel and saw her check engine light blinking up at her.

"Damn it" she said as she put her hazards on and pulled to the shoulder of the road. Turning to her passenger seat she started to grab for her purse only to notice that she had left it in Sango's car along with her cell phone.

Finally looking around to take in her surroundings she saw that she was beside a long winding driveway leading up to an imposing mansion. With a sigh she reached behind her to grab her raincoat and opened her door to the raining climate, preparing for the trek up the long drive way.

By the time she reached the grand doorway she was soaked and slightly more than irritated with the ridiculously long drive. Idly she wondered if the owners where friendly before she knocked.

After only seconds the door opened slightly, startling her when at first she saw nobody. "What do you want!" squawked the shortest demon she had ever seen before.

"I was wondering if..." Kagome started but stopped when she heard someone addressing the little green toad from behind the door.

"Jaken, who is it?" the low sultry voice asked.

"Its no one my lord!" he croaked hurriedly over his shoulder sputtering slightly, "just some filthy human girl"

Offended Kagome's temper flared as she narrowed her eyes on the little imp, "Hey two foot toad I have a name and no where in it does it contain Filthy or human so getting it fucking right you nasty prick it's KA-GO-ME. Got it?" she snapped angrily glaring at the wide-eyed imp until someone pushed him away from the doorway. A pair of slacks entered her vision and she looked up at the owner

The urge to scream in frustration almost overwhelmed her she looked at the white main of hair but something told her to stop and look closely. At first she thought she had came to one of Inuyasha's friends house because the man in front of her had almost the same hair as him. But taking him all in she saw that this man was not Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was coming down the stairway when he heard Jaken's annoyingly high-pitched voice yelling at someone at the doorway.

"Jaken who is it?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him as he asked his servant in a flat voice.

"It's no one my lord!" Jaken croaked "just some filthy human girl"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the sound of protests that came from the other side of the doorway; he pushed Jaken aside and looked at the woman on the porch. Tendrils of wet wavy dark brown hair flowed from around her flushed face. Her long dark eyelashes were spiked with wetness, and her lush pink lips were pressed together in an indigent line as she raised her bright blue eyes up to his. "May I help you?" he asked mildly, even though he recognized her instantly and his heart skipped a beat. There was something in her eyes he never saw in his dreams, a hint on sadness hiding something broken just beyond the surface.

"Hi I was wondering if I could use your phone." Kagome asked after a moment fidgeting under his intense gaze. "My car broke down right beside your driveway," she said pointing to her car, relieved when he followed where she was pointing with uninterested golden eyes.

He stepped aside making the door open wider so she could walk through. Closing the door he walked into the next room and she followed hesitantly. Finding that it was just a sitting room she relaxed slight when the man nodded to the side table next to the couch where a phone was resting. Kagome grabbed the phone and called Sango's house.

After a brief conversation with Sango she hung up and dialed the tow truck company noticing that the man left during her conversation with them.

Looking out the window she stared out the unseeingly as she thought about how her almost brand new Chrysler 300 could break down.

Sesshomaru came back into the room after giving the woman some privacy with her phone conversation to see that she looking at the window as the sent of nervousness rolling off of her in heavy waves. She jumped when Kiarila offered her a cup of tea and small hand towel for her to dry her dripping hair with.

"Um… the tow truck won't" be able to come for another two hours so I'll be out there for awhile." Kagome said slightly embarrassed as she squeezed her hair with the towel. Handing the woman the towel back she thanked her and looked back the man as he studied her with uninterested eyes, before a woman that looked almost exactly like him entered the room.

Looking at her with mild interest the woman addressed the man without taking her gaze off of Kagome. "Sesshomaru who is your lady friend," She questioned the striking man that had let her into the house.

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Kagome as she started to answer but stopped as she heard his voice clearly for the first time, it was deep and smooth as he answered for her. "Well if I heard correctly her name is KA-GO-ME," slightly embarrassed when he copied the way she told the little green toad she was about to protest until she saw his lips twitch with a smile.

"Well KA-GO-ME I am Sesshomaru's mother, Syria Tashio" the woman said with a radiant smile "and why are we graced with your presence this day?"

"My car broke down just beside your driveway and I asked to use your phone and here I am," said Kagome blushing even more. "And the tow truck won't be here for another two hours so my car and I will be outside your drive for a bit."

"Well then I must insist that you stay here till then," Syria told her.

"Oh no I couldn't impose like that Lady Tashio" Kagome said shaking her head in denial and stepped toward the exit.

"None sense, come I'll show you my gardens since the rain just stopped," Lady Tashio said offering her hand.

Sesshomaru was watching his mother and Kagome with mild interest as his mother took hold of Kagome's and started for the hallway leading toward the back of the mansion.

"Oh and Sess you can wipe that obnoxious grin off your face and join us?" Lady Tashio said giving him one of her most radiant smiles.

"I would mother but I have some things to attend to…" Sesshomaru started to deny the invitation.

"Oh but those things can wait Kagome here is one of our guest" Lady Tashio said. If she weren't his mother he would have punished her for interrupting him, but that not being the case he followed his mother and Kagome out of the room.

**END CHAPTER**


	3. A Proposition

**Chapter 3**

**A Proposition **

As they walked through the mansion Kagome sometimes had to refrain to stop and just look at what was in this beautiful place. The walls were trimmed with gold and the floor beneath her feet cushioned with springy carpet. There was one statue that was carved from marble and painted so realistically that it took her a moment as they walked past it to realize that it was inanimate.

"The garden is right through here Kagome," Lady Tashio said when she noticed Kagome's flushed face and shifting her attention to the wide double doors in front of them.

Walking through the doors Kagome was amazed at how big the garden was. Not only that but in every direction there was a different colors and varieties of flowers, "Its amazing Lady Tashio," Kagome taking in the view of the dripping petals and leaves surrounding them.

"Thank you I've worked very hard on it" Lady Tashio said proudly "feel free to do anything you please." Watching as Kagome walked to the nearest cluster of blue and green lilies.

Sesshomaru watched her as she went from every flower and smelled them as if it were her last moments of being able to inhale a fragrance. Even though it smelled very nice in the ostentatious gardens, there was another fragrance that assaulted his senses that was more alluring smelling then anything he had ever smelled. _Its that woman_ he thought to himself _I have never smelled anything like it._

"Uh Lady Tashio I was wondering if you had some Dracula's?" Kagome asked blushing slightly. "They are my favorite" she amended at both of her hosts looked at her questioningly.

"Oh that is a very rare flower…. but yes those are the ones I pride the most" Lady Tashio said impressed by the woman's knowledge of such a rare flower. Barely any person knew of them.

"Could I see them please?' hope lighting Kagome's already beautiful features "I know that will be going into hibernation soon and…."

"Yes you can see them Kagome" Lady Tashio said moving expertly among the flowers to the place were she kept the Dracula's.

"They're so beautiful," Kagome whispered; as she went on to nurture the flowers. And Lady Tashio stepped away from her after a few seconds of seeing the woman's gentle nature with the delicate flower walking to her eldest son's side.

"Very interesting woman" she commented as they both watched Kagome caress each petal of a pink Dracula.

"Yes very indeed" Sesshomaru agreed quietly.

Kagome saw a suffering Dracula that was struggling for life, "Oh poor thing" she whispered softly. Unconsciously cupping both her hands around the suffering flower, a few seconds her hands and flower lit bright pink. Startled she dropped her hands away and stared down at the now thriving orange tinged flower.

"How did you do that Kagome?" she heard Lady Tashio breathe from besides her staring wide-eyed down at the flower. "I've been nurturing that flower since it bloomed trying to get it to do what you managed by touching it."

"I don't know what happened I just went with my instincts" Kagome confided astonished by what she had just witnessed, there was no way she just did that they had to be play a cruel joke on her. Looking up from the flowers she studied the two demons that were beside her, admitting to herself after seeing their expressions that was not the case. Even though Sesshomaru's face was a mask of indifference looking into his eyes she saw that there was a veiled shock showing through to what they had all seen mixed with a studying look.

"Very interesting," he whispered still considering her with his doubtful eyes, "mother can I have a word?"

Lady Tashio nodded "Excuse us Kagome" said as her and Sesshomaru walked away until they were out of her earshot. "What is it Sess?"

"Since that girl has arrived I have noticed a presence that up until this moment I have not been able to pin-point" Sesshomaru said "you know what this girl is?" he questioned.

Lady Tashio nodded "Yes and I think that I could be able to train her," she said with a very distant look in her eye "it will be nice to finally pass my miko training on to someone and by what I can feel she will be a very great miko" and with that she was beside Kagome again touching her arm, Though Sesshomaru barely noticed lost in his own thoughts.

"Kagome I have something to tell you" Lady Tashio stated hesitantly "that thing you just did I believe it is because you are a miko."

Kagome stared at her with a blank face waiting for her to continue before prompting her with "And that is...?"

"A miko is something close to what they called a priestess, only miko's have special powers," Lady Tashio told her, " I myself am a miko and a demoness this being a rare occurrence seeing as that both halves fought for dominance putting me through a very painful period in my life," she explained with a distant look in her eyes.

"And why did it stop?" Kagome asked flinching as she imagined the warm woman in front of her in pain.

"It stopped because they, for lack of a better term, learned that they had to live in harmony," replied Lady Tashio most-matter-of-factly " and it brings me to my next question to ask you if I could train you with your own untapped powers."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because the miko's are dying out at a rapid pace and I want to pass my knowledge on to someone else. And from what I can tell you could be a very powerful miko if you are trained properly" Lady Tashio elaborated.

"And I…" Sesshomaru said as he approached them again, "will teach you your combat skills" as Lady Tashio nodded in agreement looking at her expectantly

"And why do I need to learn this?" Kagome asked bluntly

"Because miko does also need to know how to defend not only themselves but also those who need to be defended," Lady Tashio answered patiently, "This is very important."

"I don't know, could you give me sometime to think about it?" Kagome questioned uneasily as she rolled over the idea of her being something more than the plain human she thought herself to be.

"Of course," replied Lady Tashio. As the servant from earlier came through the door and walked silently up to Lady Tashio and whispering urgently in her ear. "Kagome I have some things that have just been brought up and I must take my leave, but Sesshomaru will stay here with you," she amended smiling at Kagome and then leaving only Kagome and Sesshomaru in the garden together.

Sesshomaru regarded the girl in front of him. _This woman is truly beautiful. And her scent is one of the most exotic I have ever encountered. But she is only human. __**Why does that matter she is GORGEOUS**_ his youkai told him _shut up _he countered.

A growl escaped his control as he had a verbal war with his other half trying to regain his cool control that he maintained for the better part of his life.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked tentatively after jumping with a start when she heard the low rumble roll over her being. Looking closer his eyes specked with red every other blink. Scared Kagome froze instantly as she tried to recall something she had done to provoke his animalistic side and waited for him to regain control over himself.

Blinking Sesshomaru shook his head as he felt his youkai recede back into the far corners of his mind focusing his gaze back on the human woman in front of him, noticing her straight back and her eye's widened with fear.

"Sesshomaru what's going on with you?" Kagome asked quietly not moving apart from her lips that barely moved from their compressed line.

"Nothing" he said flatly "why?"

"Because you went ridged almost as soon as your mother walked through those doors and just stared down at me and your eyes flecked with red I didn't know what to do so I just froze." she told him quietly her blue gaze searing into his own.

During that time she had decided that she didn't like how weak and helpless she had felt in front of something stronger than herself and was starting to take Lady Tashio and Sesshomaru's offer more seriously. "Do you think you could get your mother for me I have come to a decision and I would like to tell both of you together."

"I will go and tell her that she wishes to speak with both of our company," Sesshomaru said nodding to her. Silently in the dark corners of his mind he prayed to any god that would listen to him that she would take their offer, so that he could see more than a fleeting glimpse of her through his life. _I do not feel for her_ he mentally scolded himself and he thought he heard a disjointed voice murmur _**that**__** is what you think**__._

As Kagome sat waiting for Sesshomaru to return with his mother she tried to decide how she would tell them her decision she was never good with things like this and she hoped that she would be able to get through it. She jumped when she heard the doors open to show both demons walk out to join her.

"Sesshomaru has told me that you come to a decision," Lady Tashio stated regarding the girl in front of her. Like Sesshomaru she to wanted Kagome to say yes but didn't dare get her hopes up only to yet again be disappointed by a human.

"Yes I have" Kagome said standing and straightening her clothes before looking them both squarely in the eyes

**End Chapter**


	4. Her Decision

**Chapter 4**

**Her Decision**

Kagome took in a breath "I will train with you and Sesshomaru," a smile gracing her mask of indifference. Both mother and son relaxed after hearing her answer, one only showing visibly.

"I am so glad" Lady Tashio told her as she gathered Kagome into her arms for a backbreaking hug.

For the last hour Kagome was there they had made a schedule for when she will be training with Lady Tashio, every Monday Wednesday and Friday in the mornings. And when she will be training with Sesshomaru, every Monday afternoon Tuesday Thursday and on Friday after her training session with his mother to see how she has come during the week.

Kagome was looking forward to her sessions, especially with Sesshomaru but she didn't let on how much so. She had to admit the man was a very handsome man. His face carved as though he was an angel with his long silver flowing hair, framing his eyes that contrasted in a bright golden that looked as though they had hardened and didn't return to the soft warmth it once was. _I wonder if the rest of him looks perfect as well_. Kagome thought, flushing with embarrassment.

The flush in her face was not unseen by a pair of golden eyes of the so-called angel. However he let it slide, resolving he would ask her another day. He to was looking forward to his sessions with Kagome. He could tell she had a strong spirit and that she would do well with her hard determination. Plus the woman was very enchanting with her beauty as well. Her large blue eyes that changed with her mood and made her look innocent at times and her dark ebony hair that went down her tone body and ended just short of her backside.

**_Get your mind out of the gutter Sesshomaru_ **his beast said laughing _I don't know what you are talking about_ Sesshomaru thought back **_don't lie to me I'm in your head I can see what you're thinking. Now you have to admit to being attracted to the beauty_**_._ Sesshomaru ignored the last part of the statement.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kagome said as she climbed into the tow truck.

"Ok remember be here by 7 so we can start with my morning meditation." Lady Tashio said as Kagome waved and the truck pulled away from the driveway.

Kagome came through Sango's door she was too tired to even think of anything but the couch. According to the mechanic there was nothing wrong with her car except that it needed a new oil change and the starter plugs replaced, not that she knew what any of that meant she paid him to know that.

Barely giving herself time to kick off her shoes and take her wet jacket off Kagome was unconscious within seconds of her head hitting the pillow on the couch that Sango had left out for her.

When she woke up it looked close to midnight. Her stomach rumbled in the dark room loudly, she realized that she didn't have any dinner because of that **mutt **she thought hatefully. It still hurt a little but it wasn't her heart that hurt, it was mostly her dignity and her pride. How could she be fooled that he would actually stop cheating on her? _Once a cheater always a cheater__I guess_she thought with a sigh.

_Maybe I wasn't really meant for him_ Kagome thought to herself as she went to the next room, which was the dinning room/kitchen. Making a b-line for the refrigerator and opening it only to stare unseeingly lost in her thoughts. H_is brother though he is one fine peace of man_ she grinned to herself grabbing a vanilla yogurt.

Kagome was so deep in thought comparing Sesshomaru to Inuyasha that she hadn't noticed there was another person in the darkened room, until she felt the oh-so dreaded and cursed hand on her backside groping her.

"What troubles you Kagome?"

"HENTAI" Kagome yelled turning around and leaving a huge hand mark on the side of the now unconscious Miroku. Sango came out of the room that was on the other side of the dinning room that was her room.

"Wha...?" Sango started but stopped when she saw her unconscious boyfriend on the floor "Sorry Kagome." she apologized as she dragged him back into her bathroom.

"Its fine Sango at least it's just me that he has the nerve to do that to," Kagome said as she gave a supportive smile. Going back to the couch Kagome turned the TV on and opened the yogurt. Once she found a channel that was not a paid programming she rummaged in her purse to find her cell phone. Opening her screen flashed with missed calls and several texted messages all coming from one number. When she finished listening to all of the messages she growled low in her throat.

_Damn Inuyasha I can't believe that he can change his mind every other message_ she thought hating herself for even checking the stupid messages. Checking the time she sighed as the clock on flashed 1:30am she had managed to get most of her rest with the five hours of sleep from earlier learning at a young age how to get a restful sleep in minutes, sighing again she threw her trash away and turned off the TV before she laid her head back down on the pillow for a few more hours of sleep.

Kagome had just countered attacked Sesshomaru but with ease he avoided it. He reappeared behind her, grabbing her arms and forcing them above her head while turning her around.

"Never loose sight of your opponent Kagome," he said to her still holding her arms above her head.

"Oh what if I wanted to?" she replied her arousal spiking as she pierced his body with a heated look.

"Well then I must punish you" Sesshomaru said as he pushed her into the wall and placed his mouth over hers. Desperate to be closer to him she opened her mouth to him and his tongue plunged deep, tangling with hers before retreating and diving back in bring his body in full contact with hers to show what she did to him.

Kagome let out a low moan as she felt the undeniable bulge pressed against her stomach, her hands trying to find purchase on his broad shoulders before giving up and tearing into his clothing blindly as he tore her own from her body with practiced ease.

Breaking from his lips for the much need air she took in the sight of him. In clothes he was undeniably handsome, but devastatingly gorgeous without them in his well-muscled nudity. She could watch him for centuries without tiring of his magnificent body.

Molten orbs devoured her bared breast with hungry need as he gripped her hips with a pleasurable painful hold lifting her off her feet making her wrap her legs around his waist surrendering all her weight to his, that he took with out so much as a strained protest. The tip of his erection brushed her entrance making her squirm with need as he pushed into her slightly…

Kagome awoke with a start. She felt so dirty, never had she had a wet dream about anyone but now that she had she had taken a liking to them. What was she thinking? This was Inuyasha's brother! Was she supposed to be having feelings for other man not even hours after she found out her love life was a sham? Kagome looked at the clock it was only 5:50 so she decided that she would take a quick shower before heading out to the mansion, resigning to push the attraction out of her mind and not think about it.


	5. Let the Training Begin!

**Chapter 5**

**Let the Training Begin**

After Kagome was done with her shower and dressed in her favorite work out attire. She left Sango a note and walked out the door remembering to get the key. Locking it as she closed it, just in case, she didn't know what happened around her friends place in the mornings and she wasn't taking a chance with it. It was only 6:10am by the time she got to her car her hair felt like it was an ice cube as she turned the heater on high.

It only took her half an hour to get to the mansion, during which she had decided that letting what she had felt for the silently powerful man was not serious if she had felt anything, it could have been her imagination playing tricks on her. Pulling up to the driveway in her car was better than walking it she decided also, noticing that the servant opening the doors and waiting for Kagome to join her on the porch.

"Lady Kagome" the servant said with a low bow when she stepped up beside the woman.

"Please just call me Kagome, I never have been a lady, I don't own anything of importance, therefore you don't need to call me by the endearment," Kagome told her with a genuine smile. The servant looked up at her with a shocked expression nodding after a moment of silence.

"My Lady awaits you in the meditation sanctuary" and with that she pushed the door open so that Kagome could enter. When Kagome did so she waited as the woman started to walk in a completely different direction than the sitting room.

As they walked down the halls Kagome realized that she never got the woman's name. "Excuse me?" Kagome said when the woman turned her head so that Kagome knew she was listening "may I ask what your name is?"

A bit shocked, if her expression meant anything, she answered "My name is Kiarila."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Kagome said with a polite smile on her beautiful face only to add to it. Kiarila opened a door and said "My lady and her daughter wait for you right through here."

"Thank you Kiarila," Kagome said to her before entering the room. The room along with the rest of the mansion was beautiful. The only difference being that this room in particular made her relaxed. The walls were painted a dark purple and trimmed with blood red. In the middle of the room were three plush pillows two of which were already occupied, one being Lady Tashio and the other a girl that looked no more than fourteen.

The girl was looking at her as though she wanted to say something, but remained silent as she glanced at Lady Tashio. The girl soon broke down and nudged Lady Tashio, smirking she didn't open her eyes.

"Kagome this is my youngest child Rin. She, to, is training to be a miko," Lady Tashio said "She is just starting today with you" Kagome nodded and smiled at the young girl.

"Hello Rin my name is Kagome Hiragashi" Rin nodded as well giving her a radiant smile with her perfected white teeth.

"Kagome you can sit and clear your mind of all thoughts." Lady Tashio told her "focus on your breathing or heart rate and think of nothing else." Kagome walked over to a blue green plush pillow and plopped down on it and crossed her legs Indian style. Cleaning her mind of everything she focused on the gentle inhale and exhale of her breath, her heart rate slowing Kagome's other senses became sharper and scents around her sprang up at her.

Slightly to her right and a few rooms away she could hear the kitchen staff banging pots and pans and smell the sizzling bacon and eggs. She felt detached from her body as if her soul had decided that it could take a walk without her confining shell.

After awhile of searching the mansion she discovered what she was unconsciously wanted to find. The room with the most unique aura she had ever encountered, Sesshomaru's room, only to find that he was not there, and she unknowingly pouted in disappointment

"Kagome what makes you pout so?" Lady Tashio asked innocently, suppressing her laughter at the girl's surprise. She had been watching both of her student's right after Kagome's breathing had evened out in a rhythmic tune, when she noticed that Kagome was doing something that had taken her more than a decade to figure out. Her smile only broaden when she figured out the young woman was in search of her eldest son, unconsciously or not. But she couldn't refrain from saying something when the girl pouted at not being able to find him.

"Oh-uh-ummm-nothing" Kagome denied as her face flushed several shades of red.

Rin from a peaceful meditation opened her eyes slowly looking at both of the older women. She smiled at them as she stretched her arms out.

"Ok that's enough meditation for today," Lady Tashio stated, "Now we will focus on finding your strength," she turned and opened a door that conveniently lead to another section of the garden. "Kagome I believe I already know what your strength is," she acknowledged picking up a flower to study it.

"What is it Lady…" Kagome started.

"Kagome from now on I want you to call me by my first name" Lady Tashio said "I don't like the formality anymore than you do and only endure it for the people I do not know."

"Ok Syria," Kagome tried again "what do you think is my strength?"

"What I believe is that your and Earth miko" Syria told her handing Kagome the flower she had been holding.

"There are different kinds?" Kagome questioned looking down at the green orchid with interest.

"Yes every miko has to draw off of a source" Syria said "I myself am a wind miko. I can control the wind if I so desire."

"Oh," Kagome said brilliantly molding over what that could mean, what could she do with the earth under her feet? She wondered "What about Rin?"

Syria turned to face her only daughter who was picking at the almost nonexistent weeds in the patch of lilies, "Rin have you ever notice anything different around you when your moods change?"

Rin gave Syria a sarcastic look "Yea when I get mad everyone steps away from me as though they are scared."

"But you don't look at the environment? Clouds were shifting, rain pouring down when the sun was shining brightly only seconds before?" Syria asked patiently.

Rin's sarcastic look vanished as she thought about it "I guess that has happened a few times," she said with a shrug.

"So what does that mean?" Kagome asked as she looked at the girl standing in front of her.

"It means Rin controls the weather, her mood factors into a great deal of what the environment around her." Syria explained "with you its slightly different, earth miko's are incredibly rare and even more so powerful, the world is all connected with the earth you can bend things to your will, whether it be taking so that you can defend yourself and the innocent, or like what you did yesterday with the flower by giving back to it."

"Ok." Kagome started "so you're saying anywhere I go I can use my strength because everything is connected to the earth?" She questioned.

Syria nodded "You are a part of the strongest connection to the miko world, with proper training we can make you one of the most powerful of that connection."

Syria looked at the sun "Kagome we will be eating breakfast soon and then I want you and I to have our private session. I will go with you Rin when Kagome goes for her combat training with Sess" just like it was on queue a servant walked into the gardens.

"Breakfast is ready Lady Tashio" she then bowed and left. When they entered the dining hall there were already two people in the hall and seated. Kagome blushed lightly remembering her dream. Kagome now almost dreaded training with Sesshomaru today.

"Hello" said the other person "you must be Kagome" he said bowing slightly. When he stood straight again Kagome suppressed a gasp. "I am Toga Tashio," he told her, the man was almost an exact duplicate of Sesshomaru, they could be mistaken for twins if it wasn't for the fact the man looked slightly older, slightly. And that she knew his name as the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Nice to meet you Lord Tashio" Kagome said bowing in the respectable manner.

"Please call me Toga," he told her motioning for her to take the seat beside Syria and across from Rin who sat beside Sesshomaru.

Breakfast went by with Kagome and Toga chatting about who she was and how she came to be at the mansion yesterday leaving out who had cheated on her, even when both Syria and Toga insisted that she could tell them her response being that she would prefer them not to know at the moment and promising that in time she would tell them. Try as she might she couldn't help her gaze from drifting to Sesshomaru, who had been disturbingly quiet for Kagome's taste, before she quickly looked away every time scolding herself for it, but to no avail as her gaze slid back to him.

Syria stood after all the dishes were cleared stating to Sesshomaru, "Your session with Kagome will be after lunch. Until then we will be outside in my personal gardens if you need anything important." before kissing Toga on the cheek and walking out of the dining room with Kagome in tow.

After going through a series of halls and doors they came to another garden after going some time they came to an almost invisible path that lead to a garden that was framed by a weeping willow. That was being first thing that she noticed as it took over most of the scene with graceful flowing limbs, the second was the one flower she thought that no one would ever see again in this life time.

"How did you get so many of these?" Kagome asked in awe kneeling next to the closest batch beside her "They are suppose to be extinct"

"Kagome I was there when they flourished the most. I couldn't help but make them one of the main flowers in my private garden. And just to be safe let's not tell anyone about them because I don't want any scientist lurking around my house looking for my gardens."

"You're so lucky. You can count on me I would never let anything disturb your house," Kagome told her as she stood and sent a beaming smile at Syria. Syria led Kagome into the curtains of the willow hiding them from the rest of the world.

Taking a seat beside a tree root Syria looked up at Kagome as she took one on the opposite side of the root. After a few moments Syria spoke "Kagome I want you to focus all your energy on trying to move those limbs. The winds will be silent and unobtrusive so that you will know when you have succeeded."

With a nod Kagome stared at the tree limbs in front of her willing them to move. She failed to notice Syria move about ten feet away as she was focused on the task she was set. Minutes later the three limbs twisted together in an elegant manner and then knotted at the bottom before unraveling and swinging limply as they were before. Turning Kagome felt a swell of accomplishment looking for Syria's reaction.

"Very good Kagome," Syria said as she approached again.

"Syria why were you so far away?" Kagome asked curiously as her smile dropped and her mood dimmed.

"Don't look so down, it has nothing to do with your task, it was just when you first focused on the limbs your aura flared with miko energy." Syria stated when she sat on the tree root "even though my miko energy won't purify me, it doesn't mean yours won't either."

"Oh" Kagome breathed out as her smile returned to her face and her mood brightened again.

"Kagome you're more powerful spiritually than I would have thought," Syria told her absently as she looked out beyond the curtains of the willow tree and her expression turned thoughtful.

Seeing this Kagome decided she didn't want to disturb her thoughts so she stood as silently as she could manage. Let's see what else I can do! She thought to herself after contemplating she was wary of Syria who was still deep in thought and walked over and took two different colored flowers one white and the other purple. She held them in her hands; careful not to let her pink aura touch Syria she concentrated on the two merging. After a minute of focusing she looked down to see not two but one flower, Although it was mostly white, purple stripes located in the same places on every petal, four on each.

Kagome blushed slightly, as she recalled the same marks residing on a certain man that had been on her thoughts more than she would care to claim. Satisfied of what she had done she had done she returned to her spot and sat quietly as she waited for Syria to finish with her thoughts. Kagome looked up at her as she handed her an item from her hands when Syria shook her head and blinked down at her.

Shocked Syria looked down at the flower in her hands that had her families markings colored into it.

"I am very honored Kagome… Thank you" Syria told her, "I have just the right place to put it." She said tucking the flower behind Kagome's ear.

The rest of their session went on with Kagome learning the basics of a miko. Every once in a while Kagome had to do something involving psychical actions, but nothing as exciting as her first experience, although, Kagome thought, nothing can be better than the first of everything.

"Well that is all for today it's time for lunch," Syria stated as she stood from her spot stretching a bit before moving out from under the willow, Kagome by her side.

Lunch went the same as breakfast had, only that one was absent from the table. Only little to Kagome's relief, when everyone was done and the dishes were cleared the servant Kiarila came into the room.

"Lad…. Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru ask for your presences in the dojo"

"Thank you Kiarila, please excuse me Toga, Syria" Kagome said with a bow to each of them, turning and following Kiarila out of the room.

"How can you find your way through all of these?" Kagome asked as they went through several twists and turns.

"A person gets used to it if you have been here for as long as I have." Kiarila said as they rounded yet another corner. Both walked silently until Kiarila came to a stop in front of a pair of doors. "This is it Kagome," she stated before she disappeared from sight.

Kagome took in a deep breath before she pushed open the doors. The sight she came to was far from what she expected. There in the middle of the room was Sesshomaru…. in a very intricate dance of death with an invisible partner. That, though, wasn't what caught Kagome's eye, what did was that his upper half of his body was completely nude. Every muscle moving in sync, his finely cut body added to the fact that anyone could mistake him for a god.

"Do you see something you like?" Sesshomaru's voice deep voice asked from beside her cutting through her thoughts like a knife.

"I-I-I…ahhh" Kagome sputtered flushing ten shades of red.

He had been doing his daily 'dance of death', from what he father had told him, when he noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room. Looking at the doorway he stopped abruptly when caught sight of Kagome clad in a sweatshirt, form fitting sweats with running shoes encasing her small feet.

Realizing that he was not only staring, but she also was staring at his state of dress. Without thinking he was beside her leaning so as to speak into her ear, "Do you see something you like?" he asked in a low tone.

"I-I-I…ahhh" was what she managed to say before turning away so as to hide her now very flushed face from his view. "I was told you wanted my presences to start my training," she said turning back to him.

He nodded "Do you know how to defend yourself?" he asked coolly as he took in her muscle toned body. She took care of herself he surmised, she didn't seem like the type to sit around and do nothing.

"I took a few self defense classes before but I don't think that they count for much," she confessed as she took a healthy step away from him.

Fighting back a smirk Sesshomaru turned away from her and walked across the room to one of the cabinet.

Kagome relieved to have space from him removed her sweatshirt and put her hair in a high ponytail securing the flower she had made intertwined with her black hair so that it wouldn't fall out from any rapid movements.

When Sesshomaru returned from across the room he was greeted with a different sight than what he left. Kagome had on a tight figure fitting tank top on that match her form fitting sweatpants with her hair in a high ponytail and a flower with what looked like markings similar to his own.

He handed her one of the items he retrieved from the across the room, making Kagome look down at the object in question, noting that it was a training stick. Looking back up at Sesshomaru he had slid into what she would gather as an offensive position. And before she knew what to do she was bringing her own stick up to block his attack.

"Lesson number one- you always have to be ready for an attack," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver from his breath against her bare skin, as images from her dream the previous night before.

Giving her head a shake to banish the distracting pictures she pushed on her own stick and surprisingly pushed him away from her. Kagome had always been an athlete, making both soccer and softball varsity her freshman year of high school. But the strength to make Sesshomaru back up was nothing like that strength. It was something she had never thought she had.

Sesshomaru stood back to look at the small human woman in front of him, the way she had pushed him away like he was nothing was an interesting factor as he attacked her yet again. He continued to attack and she continued to block anything to her ability. The longer he attacked the more she learned about his fighting. She listened to his steps and his breathing; although it was calm the patterns were different with every attack he made always a subtle shift that indicated an attack or retreat.

Just as she had blocked another intricate attack the doorway to the dojo burst open with a string of curses from the intruder. "Alright you arrogant bastard, get your ass out I need to beat the shit out of something so get the fuck out," The person said from behind her as she focused on Sesshomaru's face before he added "take your whore with you too."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in fury, not only did he interrupt her training but the bastard had the nerve to call her a whore assuming something because she was with somebody like Sesshomaru. Turning so that she could see whom her target was, all she saw was red the second she saw who was standing in the doorway, none other than the cheating Hanyou himself.

"K-k-Kagome?" he sputtered as his eyes widen in disbelief.

"You know each other?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her.

"Unfortunately I was engaged to the bastard while he two timed me with my cousin," she said with an edge to her voice that made Inuyasha take an involuntary step backwards. "And next time you call me a whore, when we all know that title belongs to Kikyo, I will rip your throat out and enjoy every second of it."

"Keh whatever wench you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me," Inuyasha snorted with skepticism. In less than a second Kagome was on top of him pinning him to the ground with her knee's on his arms her hand around his neck, "You should think twice about challenging me Hanyou," she growled at him her eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Kagome it seems I have under estimated you, you managed to get a half demon down without a problem" Sesshomaru allowed as he walked to stand beside them.

"Keh if I wanted to in a fair fight I would beat the bitch," he said growling while she applied more pressure to his neck. She gave a growl that would have been mistaken for a demon, when in actuality the only one around had a smirk plastered on his face.

"It seems Inuyasha that you have just challenged Kagome and she has accepted," Sesshomaru stated "and the weapons of choice for the battle will be your own hands."

Inuyasha snorted as Kagome got off him and moved beside Sesshomaru, raising a brow he looked down at her as she glared at Inuyasha with hate pouring from every cell of her body. She had just unknowingly taken the right hand place that normally was reserved for his mate, if he had one that was.

"I was going to take you back wench but I guess my half brother already took you," the Hanyou told her rudely as he, to, saw where she stood.

Kagome clench and unclenched her fists "How dare you insult my honor like that… I would never take back a filthy cheater and don't you dare insinuate that I would stoop as to whore myself to someone I barely know…. No offence Sesshomaru," she spat looking up quickly seeing his nod of acceptance, "but I'm sure that you had no problem fucking Kikyo after I left because she sure as hell didn't" Kagome said a dangerous light of hate showing in her eyes like lightening.

"Keh whatever" he flung back at her carelessly.

Without warning Kagome ran and punched him in the gut and when he doubled over she brought her knee up sharply connecting with his nose that sounded with a crack.

He tipped over and fell on his ass in a very non-graceful manner. "How-how-how did you learn how to fight like that?"

Kagome let out yet another low growl glaring down at him "That is none of your business, are you going to fight back or just lie there like a bitch?" she asked as she stood over his body.

"Kagome I believe that is enough" Sesshomaru said putting a hand on her shoulder, before turning to cut a glare of his own at the half-breed, "Hanyou I suggest you remove yourself from our presence or I will not stop her next time. You repulse the both of us with your stench."

Holding his nose Inuyasha got up and was out of the dojo within seconds.

Sesshomaru went and closed the doors yet again. When he turned around he had a calculating expression replacing his usual indifferent mask.

"That was rather enjoyable with two moves you defeated the nuisance but his question was the same as what I was going to ask. How did you learn to fight like that self defense classes do not teach that type of fighting." He questioned as he approached her stopping so that he was the only thing in her view.

"I actually don't know where all that came from, I used my instincts, weird things like that have been happening to me lately especially that growling thing." She confessed as she looked up into his perfectly sculpted features.

"I'll have to speak with my mother about that," he stated still looking at her with his puzzled expression. What she didn't know was when she saw who had intruded her scent changed slightly. But it was still the same sweet smell as before but stronger. It gave off that she was a strong Inuyoukai; the growls were also interesting she had sounded almost exactly like she should with the scent she was giving off, a strong female Inuyouka.

"Anyways what are we going to do now?" she asked dismissing the interruption with a wave of her hand.

"I want you to go back to your place and find something to wear to a club; you deserve a treat for kicking Inuyasha's hide today." He told her impassively watching her reaction.

If he hadn't seen it himself he wouldn't have believed it but Kagome seemed to beam up at him "Really!" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yes and then return back around 7:30 I'm going to take you out, to Club Shinko Tama" he told her. Sesshomaru had been trying to find a reason to see her away from the house and he had just figured out how. And before he could say anything more her arms were around his neck giving him a hug.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she said and then turned picked up her sweatshirt and ran through the halls that she had come from. Making it to her car in less than two minutes Kagome wiggled in her seat with excitement. _Holly shit I'm going on a date with Sesshomaru! _She thought to herself in wonder before letting out a squeak of delight and pulling out of the driveway.

**End Chapter**


	6. Surprises Surprises:The Date Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Date and a surprise**

Sesshomaru was frozen as he watched Kagome run out the door. She just hugged me! Was one of the more innocent thoughts running through his mind. After about one minute he shrugged it off. He had to speak with his mother about his training session with Kagome before he got ready for his date with her.

Walking through the mansion he finally found her in the gardens with Rin. A light fog had settled the garden on the clear sunny day and Rin's eyes were screwed shut with concentration. "Well done Rin," Sesshomaru said as he walked up behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled as she opened her eyes and spun to greet him. She ran to him and hugged his waist. He noticed with a pang of grief how tall she was getting as he put his hand on her head.

"Rin what did I tell you about keeping concentrated on your task even with distractions," Syria said cutting Sesshomaru a look. "Sesshomaru you know better that to interrupt training sessions…now the fog is gone…do you know how long it took me to get her concentrated on one thing!" Syria asked in a frustration. Looking around them he noted that the fog was gone and the sun was shining brighter than ever. As soon as Rin saw her beloved older brother everything she was thinking about was gone and she lost all concentration on the matter.

Looking up from the now pouting girl at his mother he stated "I must speak with you about Kagome."

"I'm sure that it can…" she started

"It has to do with what I encountered while training her today," Sesshomaru stated leaving no room for argument.

Growling in frustration Syria said "Rin go and torture Jaken I'm sure he has missed it so very much, I'll come and get you when our conversation is over." Rin nodded excitedly and ran into the house looking for her favorite torture buddy, both adults watching until she was out of sight.

Shaking her head lightly Syria turned to Sesshomaru "What is it that is so urgent about Kagome that it couldn't wait?"

"She is a surprising creature," he stated as he thought about how she handled the more than uncomfortable situation with Inuyasha.

"How so?" Syria said interested at his word usage, for the simple fact that he didn't use human to describe her.

"She claimed that she never had any knowledge of how to defend herself," he told her making his way over to a bench to sit "yet when I attacked she blocked and even attacked back like she had been training for two centuries."

"Hmmm…" Syria hummed as she tried to pinpoint exactly why that sounded familiar.

"Half way into the hour of training the half-breed showed up," he looked up giving her an inquisitive look, "tell me, did you know who Kagome was engaged to?"

"No she refused to say his name or even give us a hint" she said sadly "I would like to teach that cheating bastard a thing or two for treating such a sweet girl like Kagome the way he did."

Turning his head away, "Well he said a few choice words about me and said he needed to burn off some steam when he noticed Kagome and told me to take my whore with me." Sesshomaru said turning to face her again.

"He wouldn't…"Syria said stunned.

"Oh but mother that's not even the best part, that is when Kagome turned around for the first time to see who insulted her, and she was not happy with what she saw." Sesshomaru said almost breaking into a smile.

"Inuyasha and her know each other?" Syria asked now more than confused with what she was being told.

"Inuyasha, mother, was Kagome's fiancé" He stated coldly "she did not react all to kindly to him either."

"How could she keep that from us? She must have known that we were related." Syria asked more to herself than to Sesshomaru.

"At that time I did not know of their past relationship and asked if she knew him. She told me she had the unfortunate event of being engaged to him and she threatened that if he called her anything but her name again that she would enjoy punishing him." He said with slight amusement returning.

"That doesn't sound like the Kagome we know," Syria said, again wracking her brain for an answer to this.

Sesshomaru continued to tell Syria the rest of the event and noticed with interest that her spirits lifted when he told her about Kagome standing in his mates place. When he finished telling her how Inuyasha had fallen on his ungraceful ass he allowed a faint smile to pull at the corners of his lips as he thought of how stunned the half-breed looked staring up at Kagome.

"That doesn't sound like something Kagome would do," Syria said as she looked off into the distance.

"That is not even the most interesting part, while she did that her scent changed slightly but making her smell more powerful than even you, like she was a Inuyouka and actually had that power." he told her bring her gaze back to his.

"She might have it, even if you think she doesn't, she probably most defiantly does," Syria stated staring at him intently as she tried to work out the details of what she remembered.

"How so?" he asked his interest piqued.

"Well I'm not totally familiar with it but there is a very old legend…"Syria explained everything she knew about the legend and it made him even more confident about taking Kagome out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Sango asked in surprise staring at Kagome with open-mouthed astonishment.

"Okay let me spell this out for you," Kagome started "I, as in yours truly, am going out with, as in on a date, with Sesshomaru Tashio." She finished for her friend "Sometimes I truly think you are just a bit slow."

"THE Sesshomaru…Tokyo Girls Sesshomaru Tashio voted hottest man on earth for the past THREE years?" Sango asked holding up her latest issue of Tokyo Girl, with the cover shot being none other than the Sesshomaru she had just left in the dojo.

"Ummm… sure… or better yet Inuyasha's Half brother." Kagome muttered under her breathe.

"OH…. my…GOD Kagome…. Way to get back in the saddle! And with Sesshomaru, couldn't think of a better way myself." Sango said hugging Kagome tightly. When she had gotten home Kagome had told Sango everything about the past day and half, leaving out her dream of course, and by the end of it her friend had been staring at her in disbelief.

"Yea… so I was wondering… Could you help me with my outfit for tonight?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"AK…. YES yes yes!" Sango said dragging Kagome into her room. Sango pushed Kagome so that she was standing in front of her so she could look at her. "Okay to start with you need to take a shower for only working for about an hour he sure worked you hard." Sango said grabbing a towel and pushing Kagome in the bathroom.

By the time they were finished it was 6:30 and Kagome had her hair curled and pulled back halfway. She was wearing a black halter top that split right between her cleavage to open up and show part of her stomach and a very short denim mini skirt, and a pair of dangerously high black stiletto heels that made Kagome's legs look a mile long. They did her make up light, accentuating her blue eyes with brown eyeliner and pink eye shadow, with the basics, cover-up and blush, and to top it off with pink shimmering lip-gloss.

Sango stepped back checking out her handiwork. "Fabulous" she whispered to herself.

"Are you finished?" Kagome asked crossly. Kagome had been checking the clock for the past hour making sure that she wouldn't be late, she hadn't gone on a date for over two years and she was still pretty sure that being late wasn't a good thing.

Sango looked at her again and snapped her fingers "Got it!" she moved to the other side of the room and started to dig through her jewelry box. When she came back to Kagome she was holding a blue necklace box.

Kagome's eyes widen "What is that?"

"Something that will top off your look," Sango said cheerily while opening the box.

"Oh my goodness it's so beautiful Sango" Kagome commented when she saw the necklace; a sliver heart with one fair sized diamond hanging in the center of it. "I can't wear it, it's too expensive," she said pulling her hand away sternly.

"If you were this I will…will… do anything just please I haven't touched it since father died please Kagome," Sango begged mustering her best puppy dog face that she knew Kagome couldn't resist.

"Fine" Kagome huffed; Sango had the necklace around Kagome's neck so fast that Kagome was shocked when the cool silver hit her skin.

"Okay now you can look at yourself," Sango stated.

"About frigging time" Kagome huffed again, Sango always insisted that she couldn't look at herself until she was finished. Kagome walked over to the closet door and opened it revealing a full body mirror and a flawless reflection of Kagome. "Oh my god! Sango you out did yourself! I love IT!" Kagome cried staring at herself.

"Sesshomaru won't be able to keep from touching you, let alone looking at you," Sango told her confidently lying on her bed in an exhausted heap.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson red "Okay…. Well I'm going to go, thanks for your help...do you have any coat that you would want me to wear with this?" Kagome asked knowing that she would be dead if she picked any coat that might not 'go' with Sango's look.

"Grab my black Pea coat. It's on the coat hanger by the door," Sango said without looking up flicking her wrist dismissively toward the bedroom door.

"Thanks again Sango," Kagome said as she bounced on top of her giving her a quick hug and earning "OOF" out of Sango. Kagome ran to the front of the apartment and grabbed the Pea coat and headed to her car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Sess can we talk to Kagome before you guys go out on your date?" Syria asked as Sesshomaru came down the staircase.

Sesshomaru nodded absently as he reached the bottom of the staircase and with that they both went into the sitting room and discussed the best way to tell Kagome their decision.

"She shouldn't be much longer…" Sesshomaru stated only to stop as he felt her aura pull up to the mansion. Funny the scent that occurred earlier hasn't gone away. AND her aura changed also… this may not take as long as mother thought it would. Sesshomaru thought to himself

"I'll get the door," Syria stated all but running to the door to shoo Kiarila away so that she could get the door.

Before Kagome could make a move to ring the doorbell it opened and Syria grabbed her arm and pulled her into a breath-defying hug. "Kagome…" Syria started as she released her "Sesshomaru and I have something to discuss with you before you two go out this evening." Confused Kagome gave her a look and nodded following her into the sitting room where Sesshomaru was already sitting on one of the sofas. Kagome blinked as she took in his appearance, there was no way that a man could look as good as he did with what he was wearing.

It was one of the simplest outfits that a man can wear to a club and still look good. But Sesshomaru gave a whole new meaning to average when he wore a simple blue button down shirt with a pair of good blue jeans and black shoes his long hair hanging loosely behind him.

"Ah-um- Syria you said you had something to discuss with me?" Kagome asked peeling her eyes off of Sesshomaru to look between the two.

"You should sit," Syria said as she did the same sitting in a chair leaving the spot beside Sesshomaru for her to take.

"Okay…." Kagome started as she sat beside him, "What's up?" she asked suspiciously.

"Me and Sesshomaru think that it would be best if you were to stay here for awhile…" Syria all but blurted out.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the way his mother's antics, that was not the way they had decided to tell her, no doubt that it had her wanting to run as far away from this place as possible.

"Why?" Kagome asked confused about the whole situation.

"Kagome you remember today when the half breed interrupted our training session and you took him out twice with out even breaking a sweat?" Sesshomaru asked but didn't wait for a reply "Well your scent changed when that happened. To one that would have a person believe you are one of the most powerful female Inuyouka around, not only that but the way you were growling would also have a person believe that you that power. Also when you came up the drive way your aura had changed so that it would much your scent," Sesshomaru stated like it was a topic as simple as the weather.

"Kagome there is a legend that says that one day a pure hearted woman would find her soul mate and would become one of the most powerful Youkai to ever live and that not only will she have her miko abilities but she will also turn into what ever her soul mates race is. It is said that it will be a human woman and a male Inuyouka. The woman will have a balance of good and evil, right and wrong." Syria explained as best she could for Kagome

"So you guys think that I am this pure hearted woman?" Kagome asked "Who would be my soul mate if it is?"

"Well…. From what Sesshomaru has told me is that when Inuyasha challenged you that you took the spot on the right hand side of Sesshomaru…"Syria said trying to see if Kagome knew what that spot meant. After a moment Kagome's eyes went wide as her gaze darted between them.

"So…you're saying that Sess…SES… Sesshomaru is my soul mate?" Kagome asked looking between the two family members that look so much like each other. "No, that's not possible… is it?" Kagome asked blushing and looking down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Yes that's what we think who is to be your mate," Syria said amused.

"Um-so you guys want me to stay here and see if Sesshomaru is my mate and if I change into a Inuyouka?" Kagome asked finding that her fingernails were, as of right then, the most interesting things in the world.

"Yes that is exactly what we are asking," Sesshomaru told her, extracting a shiver of delight from her. "And if that is not the case, which we are sure it is, then you may stay here until we can find you suitable living arrangement."

"Well then I guess it would be better than staying at my friend's cramped apartment…. so I guess I will be staying here." Kagome said looking back up to look at the people she would be living with for awhile, she was already sure that she couldn't be that lucky and would start looking for a place to live before her training tomorrow morning.

Syria clapped her hands together "Then it's settled when you guys come back tonight we will have a room ready for you Kagome and then tomorrow we will continue your training."

"Now I believe it's time that we go mother or else we will miss our dinner reservations," Sesshomaru stated while standing up and offering Kagome his hand, which she took after a moment's hesitation, drawing his gaze to the delicious pair of shoes that elongated her smooth legs, the rest of her body covered by a Black coat that ended in the middle of her thigh.

Kagome bowed her head slightly to Syria and followed Sesshomaru out to where his car was parked. She gasped slightly when she saw that he had a red Ferrari parked just on the other side of the driveway as Kagome's blue Chrysler 300. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the other side of the car and opened the door so that she could slip in. After she had sat down he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side and slid in with elegant ease for a man his size. Someone should make it illegal to look as good as he did.

"Um- so where are we going to eat at?" Kagome asked after she tore her gaze from him and looked out the front of the car.

"It's a surprise,"

"Okay… so since you're supposedly my soul mate do you have anything that I should know? Any diseases I should be wary of?" She asked trying to cut the tension that hung in the air.

Sesshomaru let out a hoarse laugh and glanced at her as he shifted and passed a slow moving car, "No there aren't any diseases although Rin might tell you differently just to make my life a little harder." He told her.

"Well what good sister wouldn't want to give you a little bit of hell?" Kagome asked "COME ON give me something that you would never tell any reporter even if your life depended on it."

Sesshomaru thought for a second "Only if you tell me something you would never tell your best friend," he countered as they came to the first stop light in town. Kagome shifted in her seat while thinking about it. After about a minute she conceded with a sigh "Fine but you have to go first."

Sesshomaru nodded What am I doing I never talk to people like this never That's because you want your dreams to come true his beast stated Great idea, I think that's the first smart thing you have said Sesshomaru told his other half who unknowingly told him what to say. "For the past two months I have been having erotic dreams about a woman that looks exactly like you, and I'm quiet sure is you." Sesshomaru stated keeping his eyes on the road but watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. His smirk grew into a small almost microscopic smile as Kagome's face turned a deeper red than it did in dojo.

OK if he is going to play dirty then Kagome thought as she turned her face to look at his face, "Last night I had a dream about you in the dojo, up against the wall" Kagome said trying hard not to turn around and look out the window but to keep her eyes on his face. was what was running through her head as they pulled into a parking lot in front of a fancy restaurant and Sesshomaru put his finger under her chin whispering in her ear "We could skip dinner and the club and make that dream come true," before Kagome could so much as say HELL YES his lips were on hers. His mouth slanted over hers and forcing his way into her mouth before pulling back and brushing his thumb over her bottom lip before getting out of the car and walking to her side and opening her door for her.

"Mean, arrogant asshole," Was one of the nicest phrases that Kagome uttered under her breath as she took his hand and got out of the car.

"In due time Kagome," he whispered in her ear as they walked up the stairs and into the restaurant doors

**End Chapter**


	7. Clubbing And Dreaming

Chapter 7

Clubbing and Dreaming

"Wow Sesshomaru!" Kagome said in awe as she looked around the restaurant. "Wow Kagome," Sesshomaru said in completely appreciative tone as she took he coat off in the restaurants waiting room. His eyes took in all of the what seemed like miles of perfectly pale legs and the barely modest halter top that she wore.

"Wha..." Kagome started but then stopped when she realized that he was talking about her outfit. Blushing slightly Kagome shifted from foot to foot before speaking again, "Umm...are we going to eat or are you just going to stand there looking at me the whole night?"

Shaking his head Sesshomaru focused back on her face, "Why would I want to do anything other than that?" He asked while hiding the smirk that threatened when her light blush turned into a darker shade of red. Walking up to the podium, with all of the strength and power that was his given right but would suit him even if he was just a small business owner, that the maitre d' standing there studying a list and chart of the tables in front of him. "I would like my usual spot placed for two Nova." Sesshomaru stated when they were right in front of him.

Nova, the maitre d', looked up a bit surprised at the comment but when he saw Sesshomaru replied quickly "Right away milord," and hurried to set up the usual Tashio spot.

Minutes later they were seated in a semi circle booth sitting right next to each other, being assured that someone would be along shortly to help them with their drinks.

"Sorry it took so long, I'm training a new girl and she forgot to set up the table after it was cleaned. What can I get for you guys to drink?" Their waitress asked. She was an average height with brown hair and green eyes and a pink 8-point star on her forehead Kagome could tell without asking that she was a tiger Youkai.

"Takashi you talk way to much" Sesshomaru told her impassively as his eyes twinkled with something as he looked at the woman. Making Kagome momentarily worried that he had seriously only brought her out to congratulate her for the beating she gave Inuyasha, but was quickly proven wrong when the woman glared back at him.

"Well I'm sorry for explaining why I was late to wait on your ice ass," Takashi shot back almost immediately. Takashi was one of the only people in the world besides Sesshomaru's family that could ever talk to him like that and live through it, " and who might be this beautiful young lady be that I am sure was bribed to share your company?" she asked turning to Kagome a genuine smile.

"I'm Kagome Hiragashi" Kagome told her giving her a warm smile, something about the woman making her like her instantly "And I have to admit I am here of my free will without and bribe."

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Takashi said and then leaned down and said in almost a whisper "don't let his royal prickness scare you off your one of the most decent looking one's I've seen with him," that caused Kagome's eyebrows to shoot up, with what she was wearing that said a lot to Kagome as she looked at Sesshomaru who was almost glaring at Takashi.

"Oh really? Well thank you Takashi." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru with interest as he and Takashi glared at each other.

"We will have my normal bottle of wine Takashi," Sesshomaru stated making the woman roll her eyes before she walked away from them. Watching her leave Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru who was looking down at his menu, thought she was sure he had it memorized.

"How many other lady friends have you brought here 'Maru?" Kagome asked lightly as she picked up her own menu and acted like she was actually looking at it.

Sesshomaru's head came up as and looked at her though she ignored him and feigned engrossment of the menu. "Not many, only a few dates from over the past few years," Sesshomaru finally answered "Maru?" he questioned.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, ignoring the question in his voice, as she set her menu down and folded her hands in her lap and looked at him, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure," he assured her placing his hand on her knee coming in contact with bare skin and a shock was sent rippling up his arm and transported straight to his groin. Kagome's head snapped up her eyes wide as if she had felt the same thing, something urged him on to move his hand up slightly as he watched her reaction. A light blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked around them discreetly but didn't pull away. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "I assure you no one can see us," and nipped her earlobe, straightening right before Takashi with their wine bottle and left as he ordered for both of them.

Kagome knew she should take his hand and inflict some pain on him for even considering touching her the way he was but she knew that she certainly did not want to do that. For the reasons being she had never in her whole life felt like she did with only the simplest contact of his bare skin on hers.

Breathless Kagome looked at him with wide eyes "Sesshomaru what if we get caught?" she asked as his hand slipped under the hem of her skirt. Ribbons of white-hot pleasure shot through Kagome's body and pooled in the center of her thighs. She had never, never, done anything like this, with someone she barely knew, but try as she might she still couldn't get herself to tell him to stop.

"We won't," he murmured into her ear placing a soft kiss on the sensitive spot behind it, his fingers massaging the inside of her thigh and Kagome opened them a little wider marveling in her wanton desire. Her breath hitched when his warm fingers stopped just beside her mound and her eyes flew to his face.

Staring down at her with hungry eyes Sesshomaru watched her hooded gaze scorch him on the spot the desire in them matching his own. "Please," she begged him her voice an octave lower than normal from her arousal as he let his fingers trail around in small circles. With a low groan Sesshomaru pushed the material of her panties aside and dipped his finger to brush her sensitive lips.

Kagome's breath stopped as she felt his fingers touch her hot core, her body flushed with desire so potent that she bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out. He parted her and circled and rubbed around her most sensitive area before dipping down and letting one of his sinfully graceful fingers enter her. Kagome's breath came out in pants as Sesshomaru moved closer to her while continuing his pleasurable torture. Burying her face into his neck Kagome bit down on his flesh before licking the spot, eliciting a low growl from him.

Unable to stand it Kagome rocked her hips against his only finger, moaning under her breath when he slipped another digit in and quickened his pace and pressing his thumb against her clit.

Gasping for breath Kagome stilled before Sesshomaru pushed her over the edge of insanity with one last stroke of his finger, sending her world into oblivion as ribbons of pure pleasure ripped through her entire being.

Biting down on her lip to suppress the cries of pleasure wanting to emerge from her lips she pulled Sesshomaru's head down to her own and covered his lips with her own letting him swallow them into their kiss.

After several long minutes the waves of ecstasy subsided and Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru as he removed his hand from under her skirt and placed it back where it was before keeping his hand on her knee.

"Wow I've never done anything like that before," Kagome whispered in amazement as she looked up into his face where a smile played at the edge of his lips.

"I don't believe I have either," he told her softly brushing his thumb over her lower lip that was swollen from their kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That was very nice diner, Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome told him as they walked out of the restaurant.

"That is only the start of our evening Kagome, we have just started," He told her opening her door for her, blushing Kagome entered the car without meeting his gaze wrapping her black coat around her in the cool evening breeze. At the moment he hated that coat for covering up her beautiful body. Walking around the front of the car he got into it silently started it and pulled efficiently out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Wow," Kagome broke the silence when she first caught a glimpse of the hottest club Shikon No Tama. The place was huge and was lit up with bright lights announcing to everyone that it was the place to be.

Sesshomaru pulled into one of the elevated parking garages not wanting to deal with valet, every time he got his car back there was always a scratch on it, which meant the valet boy that was closest to him paid dearly. He cut the engine got out of the car when he reached the fifth level and opened Kagome's door. "Is there something wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she searched his barely hidden strained expression.

"Everything is fine I just don't like to be in these parking garages bad things happen, but my car is always safer here than in the clubs parking spaces." Sesshomaru said while walking her quickly to the elevator.

"Oh ok," Kagome said gripping the lapels of her coat tighter to her frame as they rode down the levels to the main floor. Kagome looked around, as they walked out of the elevator and started toward the opening, and saw two different groups of people on different sides of the parking lot and it made her walk a little quicker.

"Sesshomaru? I shouldn't be scared of those people right they are just standing there. Right?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru trying to reassure herself that, that was the case.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome knowing that she was nervous. "No Kagome they are two gangs and they are here to do some unfriendly business," Sesshomaru told her drawing her closer to his side as they walked out of the entryway of the garage.

Kagome prayed that nothing horrible would happen to those people. With one last word to the gods she pushed the matter aside looking at the huge club that was before her. Sesshomaru visibly relaxed and loosened his hold on Kagome as they walked across the street.

There was a long line in front of the main doors; a velvet rope with a big man that Kagome assumed was the front bouncer. Sesshomaru walked right up to the guy greeting him, "Evening Gnoshki."

"Evening Mr. Tashio," The man responded in a deep almost frightening voice while opening the rope up to the door and then closing it right after they passed him.

"How many people do you know?" Kagome asked as they went through the doors and the blaring music hit their ears. Visibly cringing Sesshomaru hasten his steps across, holding Kagome closer again he walked across the entryway, passed the bar and to another big man guarding another velvet rope and door. The guy only nodded when he saw Sesshomaru and opened the rope. "Gnoshki is the heir to the eastern lands with his other brothers, he took the job to anger his father, so far it has done just that," told her in a low enough voice that the music covered their conversation.

Entering the doorway they walked up a flight of steps and into a more private room although it was still crowded it was quieter Kagome guessed because the music on the other side of the door was too loud and hurt his ears even if he didn't admit to it. Before Kagome could even look around the room an amazingly annoying voice shouted over the music.

"SESSHOMARU!" the woman yelled walking across the room and up to Sesshomaru. He visibly winced again; apparently he didn't want to see this woman.

"How are you my Sesshy?" the annoying woman demon asked latching herself onto Sesshomaru's other arm across from Kagome.

"If you would like to keep your hands I suggest that you remove them from my person Kagura." He stated coldly in a manner that Kagome wasn't used to with him.

The woman backed off finally noticing Kagome in HER Sesshomaru's grasp. Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits "Who are you?" she spat out as if it was a vile liquid in her mouth.

"I'M Kagome Hiragashi," Kagome said with a forced smile she didn't even try to make believable, "and obviously Sesshomaru's date."

"I doubt that he would a look, let alone take, an ugly wench like you out on a date," Kagura said with confidence and once again latched onto Sesshomaru. He growled but was not heard because something louder permitted from Kagome.

"Don't think that you have the mental capacity to even think that Sesshomaru would lower himself to go out with a common whore who opens her legs to any person that has money and I don't mean men only. And if you don't remove yourself from him you will be missing some very important limbs," Kagome spat back her eye's specked with red.

Kagura was taken aback by her Kagome's sudden anger for a moment then glared at her, "That's like calling the Kettle black," she growled taking a step toward Kagome and ignoring her threat.

Kagome matched the step coming out of Sesshomaru's grasp, "You don't even know when you aren't wanted around, let alone another person's social class."

"Kagura," Sesshomaru started making something close to a victorious smile spread across her face as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes Sesshy?"

"I would suggest that you step back from my date before I have you removed from the building," He stated coldly.

Kagura was shocked by him and slowly walked away but not before seeing Kagome back in his arms.

"Sorry about that Maru," Kagome started watching Kagura walk away "She called me a wench and I can't stand it when people judg..." she was cut off by Sesshomaru dragging her to the dance floor. He grabbed her hips and pulled her backside to him.

"Do not apologize she deserved it," He said in her ear while starting to move with the music into her. Kagome wiggled out of his grip and turned toward him with a small smile backing away as she swung her hips to the beat throwing her arms into the air and letting her eyes slide shut as she let the music take her away before she felt Sesshomaru's arms around her again pulling her tight against his hard body.

They danced the whole night only taking a break for brief drinks that made Kagome feel slightly warm on the inside before returning to the dance floor.

OOOOOOOOOO

Walking out of the club after one in the morning smiling Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru's aristocratic profile, his perfectly shaped facial features that rarely ever showed any emotion other than cold indifference pulled at her conscious, there was no way someone was that cold without reason.

Stopping abruptly Kagome tugged at the hand that was wrapped around her own until he was facing her. Looking directly into his perfect features with a searching gaze she smiled up at him before pushing up onto her toes and covering his lips with her own in a soft kiss.

Shocked Sesshomaru only hesitated for the briefest of a millisecond before hauling her tightly against him her soft feminine curves fitting perfectly against his own hardened male body. Driving his fingers into her soft hair he slanted her head to the perfect angle before deepening the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her sweet cavern.

Moaning low Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pressing closer against him as she felt his obvious appreciation for her pressing against her belly. Heat licked at through her blood as she tried to press closer the rest of world fell away as Sesshomaru cupped her bottom and hauled her up to fit against his erection adding a small thrust against her this making Kagome pull away from his lips with a gasp.

Growling Sesshomaru dipped his head again capturing her lips again as he supported her with frightening ease. Ready to lose herself in his kiss again Kagome pulled back when a unfamiliar sound penetrated the red haze of lust around them. Staring up into Sesshomaru's hooded gaze Kagome's eyes widen as she recognized exactly what she was hearing before she wiggled out of his arms and darted for the parking garage entrance.

Turning the corner Kagome sobbed in disbelief at the sight that met her eyes. Lying there on the ground was a young boy not much older than Rin, and two people standing above him kicking him from different angles. Sesshomaru came up behind her and started to pull her away but she wriggled out of his grasp again running away from his safe comfort and to the teenage boys aid.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome yelled as she pushed one of the attackers away and flung her arm in the direction of the other pushing him to the wall behind him without touching him.

Kneeling beside the now unconscious boy Kagome gingerly touched his battered body, his red hair matted around his face, looking up at the two boys no older than seventeen Kagome's gaze narrowed dangerously.

"Lady I suggest that you go back to your perfectly sheltered life and let the rest of us take care of real problems like how the little rat took our money," One of the thugs told her as he took a step toward her with clenched fists.

Furious Kagome spun to her feet so fast that the teenager didn't have a chance at seeing her until she had him pinned against the wall gasping for breath. "Hey lady what the hell?" the other yelled as he took a step toward her only to end up like his friend as Sesshomaru also pinned him next to the one that Kagome was holding.

Kagome looked at the boy and then back to the two that were pinned. "If I ever see or hear either of you touch another person like you did tonight I will personally track you down and make you pay dearly." she stated coldly with an edge of fury so sharp that the kid in her grasp actually winced.

"Feh and what are you going to do about it Wench?" the one in Sesshomaru's grasp dared to say. Sesshomaru tightened his grip. With a look at Sesshomaru she punched the one she was holding as Sesshomaru let go of the one he held as the boy fell to the ground.

"If your friend can say that that wasn't the hardest he's been hit and not lie about it then you have your answer," She told them "and I will know if your lying or not." She then looked at the boy that she once held raising an eyebrow to his silence "thought not, get out of my sight before I call the police."

When both of them were out of sight Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was again beside the unconscious boy brushing his hair from his face, "Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up to him something dark flashed behind the mist of tears in her blue gaze, "Can we take him back to the mansion for the night?"

Walking over to them Sesshomaru stared down at the battered teenager before answering her, "You know he probably has a family that is going to worry about him," he told her quietly.

She nodded "I know but we don't know where he lives and he doesn't look like he is going to wake up to tell us tonight and I don't think his parents would mind if we took him from a parking lot for somewhere to sleep," pausing she looked down at the boy and visibly winced "Please Maru," she pleaded him with a soft whisper.

Sighing outwardly for the first time in more than a century he stooped down and lifted the boy with graceful ease and headed to the elevator with Kagome in his wake. "I think you are making me soft Kagome," he muttered as the doors slid shut and the elevator lurched into motion.

"You were already secretly soft I just know how to get my way with you," Kagome told him smiling at his surprised expression. When they got to the car Kagome opened her door and pulled the front seat forward so that Sesshomaru could lay the boy down in the back seat.

When he came back up he was caught off guard again when Kagome kissed him, his reaction was sudden he kissed her back, before setting himself away from her. He pushed the seat back to where it was originally and let her climb in as he shut the door.

As they were driving Kagome looked out the window thinking about the boy in the back seat, no boy deserved anything like what had happened to him. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap and Sesshomaru sighed again before loosening her cold hands and intertwining their fingers, making her head jerk to look at him.

"Took you long enough," she mumbled under her breathe as she looked back out the window.

The rest of the car ride they stayed like that up until Sesshomaru pulled into his parking space. She then unbuckled her seat belt while getting out of the car so that she could pull the seat forward.

Sesshomaru pulled the boy out of the seat before straightening and closing the door with his foot. A servant inside met them, he told her to prepare a room for the little boy across from Kagome's room.

Kagome then yawned and stretched "I'm tired can you show me my room after we put him in his own bed?" She asked as she hooked her arm around his elbow and pulled him toward the staircase, he let her pull him up the staircase but he strode in front of her and stopped beside the bedroom next to his own.

"That is your room," He said indicating the doorway with a nod of his head before turning to the room across from it and opening the door to a guest room that was to be the teenagers room for the night. When he laid the boy on the bed Kagome took off his shoes and socks and pulled the covers down for Sesshomaru to lay him in. Still unconscious from the beating Kagome had saved him from the boy lay as still as a corpse, the only indication of life was the uneven rise and fall of his chest.

They both walked out of the room and Kagome closed the door softly, though she was sure that even if she hadn't the boy would still be asleep. "Thank you for a nice night Sesshomaru," Kagome told him turning from the door to look at him.

"It was my pleasure Kagome," he said while taking her hand in his and massaging the inside of her wrist as Kagome tried to stifle a yawn, "Well I guess I should get to bed we have training in the afternoon and I don't want to over sleep" she started toward her door only to be tugged back into Sesshomaru's embrace before his hungry lips found her own. The world seemed to melt away and they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity not taking it any farther than the gentle kiss. And when someone cleared their throat from somewhere outside their embrace, they slowly broke apart looking at each other.

Kagome's cheeks burned lightly, she knew they had been caught but she didn't want to look away from the Sesshomaru's gaze. "Is there something wrong mother?" He asked his lips still only centimeters away from her own, his eyes bearing into her own making her shiver with pleasure even though his mother was present.

"No nothing at all," Syria said innocently both of them hearing the smile in her voice.

"Thanks again Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she kissed him lightly again pulling away before he could take it farther and slipping into her room smiling at his mother but not meeting her eyes, "Goodnight Syria."

Looking at her closed door for moment Sesshomaru turned to his intrusive mother with a raised brow, "Goodnight mother I hope you saw what you wanted to see" He said before entering his room.

Syria smiled _He always knows when I'm up to something_, she thought as she walked back to her bedroom and mate.

OOOOOO

She stood by the door with her ear pressed against it she heard a few words and then nothing. She sighed and turned to look at her room, and gasped when she saw the size of was a King sized bed in the middle of the room and a large vanity off to the left of that, and a huge wardrobe on the opposite side of that. There were two other doors besides the one she had just entered through, one on each side of her.

Taking a wild guess she went to the one on her right side and opened it, smiling when she found that she had guessed right. She took a step into the bathroom, it was about half the size of her bedroom but looked like it could easily fit Sango's apartment in it. There was a huge bathtub and kiddy corner to that was a glass walk in shower, to her right was a mirror and below it the sink, and to the left of the counter where the sink was installed in was, the toilet.

She went to the sink and washed her face, let her hair out of the hair tie and put it all the way up. She then exited the bathroom and walked over to the large wardrobe and opened it up. When she looked inside there were several dress kimonos but also modern day clothing along with a nightgown.

Kagome grabbed the nightgown and stripped of her club clothing and slipped it on the gown. It came down to her mid thy and was dark blue. Sighing Kagome then turned to the one thing she wanted the most, the queen size bed. She crawled under the silk sheets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, forgetting to pick up her discarded clothes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Standing in a dark ally way I heard a mean scream out in pain. Running out of the out clove where I stood I went where I thought I heard the cry. When I came around the corner I saw the one thing I thought I would never see in my whole life. Lying on the ground in a pool of blood was my father in a motionless heap of limbs and standing over him were five men. _

_"STOP" I screamed as they all continued to kick my father from different angles. One of them looked up and nudged the one that was beside him and they both just looked at me, before they both start walking toward me. I looked at my dad one last time before I ran with all I had. _

_It didn't take them long to catch up with me I was only 10 years old. One grabbed my arm pulled me back, but I managed to wriggle out of his grasp and start to run again. Only they caught me again and this time they slammed me to the ground, the air was forced from my lungs as I met the ground with an unforgiving force, I looked up at them with tears streaming down my face. _

_One was holding me down while I couldn't see the other. I kneed the one that was holding me in the groin like my dad had taught me too but he didn't let go. Instead he started to strip me. I screamed kicked tried to hit him but he wouldn't let go. _

"Kagome!" a male voice shook her from her nightmare as she gasped for air. Opening her eyes Kagome made out Sesshomaru's outline in the dark room his hands pinning down her arms at her sides."It was just a dream Kagome," he told her quietly as his hands loosened their grip.

Horrified as she relived her nightmare over again Kagome burst into tears that had been held back behind her closed eyelids moments before, it had been more than five years since she had the same dream. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked concern laced through his voice and showed through his eyes. Shaking her head Kagome sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his shoulder stifling one of her sobs.

"Please don't leave me Sesshomaru," She whispered brokenly looking up into his face with blurred vision, relieved when he picked her up and settled her on her side and wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid down behind her pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Sesshomaru listened to her breathing until it evened out and her tensed body relaxed into him and he knew she was asleep. Questions whirled around in his head as he pulled her even closer, he had never known someone to be so scared when waking from a dream and he intended to find out in the morning he decided before he dropped off into sleep.

End Chapter


	8. Mornings Confession

**Chapter 8**

**Mornings Confession**

Kagome slowly came back to the waking world were everything complicated and confusing existed. Nothing like peaceful, easy feeling…dreams. She remember the horrible dream of her past she had last night, she snuggled closer to the warmth she had grown used to trying to banish the memories she thought she had buried, only to realize that it wasn't her favorite comforter that was so warm.

Nor was it the warmth one of the blanks on Sango's couch, it was a person's body warmth, not only that it was the naked male torso of the male that had woken her from the worst part of her memory. The uncontrollable feeling of being helpless against the world had consumed her and he was the only person that she was sure would never let anything control him. Her arm was thrown over his chest wrapped tightly as if she was scared even in unconsciousness that he would have left her during the night, and her head was rested against his well-sculpted chest. Hesitating for a moment she looked up into his face to see if he was still asleep, much to her surprise she stared into the golden pools that were his eyes, he was looking at her a blankly.

"Morning Maru," Kagome greeted him groggily as she sat up and stretched out her arms above her head.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "How did you come up with that annoying name?" he asked sitting up beside her in the oversized bed.

"Sesshomaru is so long and Maru will be a lot easier to yell…" Kagome cut herself off as she realized exactly how bad her words sounded, turning to Sesshomaru who startled her with an amazingly gorgeous smile making her catch her breath. "I-I didn't mean it that way! You perv jeez get your mind out the gutter." She stammered out before pushing him over back onto his back so that she was straddling his hips and glaring down at him. He put both hands on her hips and reversed their positions with both of her hands pinned above her head.

"I have some questions," Sesshomaru told her while Kagome struggle to change the position only to fail. "And if I don't answer?" Kagome asked as she stopped struggling to look up into his eyes with a guarded expression.

Sesshomaru rolled his hips into hers Kagome bit her lip as white-hot ribbons of pleasure ripped through her body and settling in the juncture between her thighs. Sesshomaru smirked as he read her reaction correctly, "It looks like you have no choice from what I see."

Kagome looked up at him and went limp under him with a sigh "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"What were you dreaming about last night that made you so scared?" he asked staring down at her with his intense Amber orbs, his grip on her wrists unyielding.

Kagome sighed she knew that she wasn't going to be able to avoid that question even though she didn't want to touch it with a ten foot pole, "When I was ten my dad took me out for the night, we called it our monthly father daughter night. We went and did everything I wanted to do, the last thing I wanted to do was go see a movie that had just come out after that we took a short cut down an ally when my dad heard people coming toward us he pushed me into another side ally and told me to stay there until he came and got me.

"He never did. After about five minutes I heard him yell out in pain and I couldn't stay like I said I would. I ran toward were I heard my dad yell and what I saw I hadn't even considered as a possibility. There were five people surrounding my dad all of them were kicking and yelling at my dad. I didn't know what else to do so I yelled at them telling them to stop."

Kagome's eyes had glazed over as she relived that memory tears she hadn't shed in over ten years welling up. Sesshomaru release his grip on her and changed their position's, with his back against the head board and her cradled in his lap as she continued to tell him her story, "They didn't, one of them looked up at me and then nudged one of the other guys after sharing a glance they came after me. For a second I was petrified I didn't want to leave my dad but I had two men stalking closer to me. So with one last look at my dad I turned and ran as fast I could to get away from them. I was running for the main street, I could actually see people walking by the entrance none of them looking down it, when one of them caught onto my arm. I managed to wiggle out of the grasp and started to run again but the other grabbed me and slammed me into the ground…." Kagome choked on her words. Sesshomaru pushed her hair out of her face and stoked her hair in a comforting gesture "Th-They raped me. The sick bastards raped me, a ten-year-old girl, and they helped kill my dad!" Kagome sobbed helplessly into his chest, damn it she had already gotten over this! She didn't need to be breaking down now.

"SHH Kagome it is okay I won't anything like that ever happen to you again," Sesshomaru promised whispering in her ear. Kagome looked up into his eyes, her eyes still filled with tears and her cheeks tear stained, her doubt showing through, nobody could prevent what the fates had decreed. Some things were set in stone with a persons life while others could be changed free-will, that day she could have kept her father that night if they had just kept the busy sidewalk.

"I promise" Sesshomaru reassured her with only two words. He hooked his index finger under her chin and kissed her gently, barely a whisper of a touch with his firm lips. Kagome melted into the kissed she wrapped her arms around his neck and wove her hands into his silky hair.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. _Even if she is not my soul mate I will never let anything like that ever happen to her again._ Kagome sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru "Maru?" she asked quietly interrupting his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"Thanks," Kagome said while leaning up and kissing him on the cheek "for everything" she whispered. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kagome heard her phone ring from her purse that was in the chair beside the wardrobe.

"Sorry it's Sango I have to take it," Kagome told him when she recognized the ring-tone wriggling out of Sesshomaru's arms and slipping off the bed to grab her phone out of it's pocket on the outside of her purse.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

'_Kagome! You aren't going to believe what is on the front page of all the magazines!'_ Sango screamed into Kagome's ear.

Holding the phone away from her ear and wincing before hesitantly placing back against her ear and sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Sesshomaru who was still reclining against the head board of her bed, "Well if you tell me it would solve that problem now wouldn't it?" Kagome told her sarcastically

'_Are you at the Tashio Mansion?' _Sango asked ignoring her comment.

Kagome furrowed both of her eyebrows"Yes Sango how…?"

'_OH MY GOD Kagome go to the nearest store you can find and look at the front of any of the magazines you won't believe me if I told you… you should take Sesshomaru with you… gotta go call me when you see it!' _Sango told her before she hung up.

Sesshomaru was up off the bed "I'll go get dressed anything that involves Magazines and my family is bad news, get ready and we will see to the boy we brought back together." Sesshomaru told her while leaving through the door Kagome hadn't looked in the night before.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and walked up to the door that Sesshomaru just went through to see a room that looked like hers only the bed covers were thrown back and Sesshomaru was going into his bathroom door. Flushing Kagome realized that Sesshomaru had given her the room next his own without telling her. If she was truly his mate-to-be, she supposed, he would want little between her and him if she were in danger.

Taking a quick shower and throwing on a pair of jeans, which were surprisingly in her size, a t-shirt and sweatshirt Kagome stepped out of her doorway and almost bumped into Sesshomaru's chest when she turned around. "I think you live to surprise me," Kagome muttered under her breath watching as a small fraction of the smile she had seen earlier tug at the corners of his lips.

Grasping her shoulders he leaned down to her ear and nipped at it whispering, "I live to make you scream my name." Kagome was glad that he couldn't see her face as she flushed bright red. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his overwhelming good sent.

"You shouldn't do things like that to me this early in the morning, it's just not healthy." She muttered as her faced cooled down.

"Ah but what fun would that be?" Sesshomaru asked as he reluctantly pulled away from her body and looked down into her beautiful face "come we must take care of the boy and go see what your friend told you about."

Nodding Kagome ducked under his arm and quietly walked into the bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room was the boy Sesshomaru carried into the room just hours before looking around the room in confusion. Kagome stopped as she looked at him, when Sesshomaru had carried him he hadn't looked that tall but when he was fully awake like now he clearly towered over her and didn't look as helpless.

Clearing her throat she smiled at the boy as he spun to look at her and Sesshomaru "Good morning, how are you feeling?" she asked gently.

Relaxing a bit the boy shrugged "Like a Semi-truck ran over me," he stated in a surprising low voice "where am I and who are you?" he asked.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and slightly in front of Kagome in a protective stance, though she couldn't feel it the boy had just entered maturity age of a youkai and she had unwittingly peaked his interest, "I am Sesshomaru Tashio and this is my assumed mate to be, Kagome Hiragashi. You are in my home as a guest at Kagome's request" He told the boy, "and what might we be able to call you?"

Eyeing them warily he stepped back and sat down on the end of the bed "My name is Shippo," he said before putting his hands against his head as if trying to push a headache away.

Looking up at Sesshomaru Kagome slipped her hand into his "Sesshomaru and I were going to go into town after we had some breakfast would you like us to take you home?" she asked him.

Lifting his head out of his hands he looked at her with a dead look "If I had a home I would like that but since that isn't the case you can just take me back to where you found me and I should be able to find a place for the night."

Gasping Kagome's eyes filled with tears "You have no home?" she asked quietly.

"Not since I was six and my parents were still alive," he told her as if they were talking about the weather. "After they placed me in foster care I stayed in there until I was about thirteen years old- oh what do you care just take me back."

Shaking her head Kagome forced her empathetic tears away; she always knew she was a sucker for other peoples hurt, "Not on my life buddy, 'Maru? Can he stay with here please?" she begged the man beside her.

Looking down into her face Sesshomaru got the feeling that he would never be able to say no to the little woman by his side when she looked at him like that, though he did not want an unknown boy anywhere near his family and Kagome, with another sigh he looked at the boy and back at her "I will speak with my father about it when we return from town."

"Excuse me but I don't remember agreeing to any of this." Shippo spoke up with an angered growl. Kagome's glowing smile faded as she realized that maybe the boy didn't want to stay here.

Sesshomaru's head snapped back to look at the boy and growled menacingly at the boy, the crushed look on Kagome's face made him want to grab the boy by the neck and make him apologize for hurting her.

Placing her other hand on his shoulder she looked at the boy and smiled sadly "Take a day and have a look around the place and talk to the people who live here if you do not like it when we get back I will take you somewhere after my training session with Sesshomaru." She told him.

"Breakfast is about to be served if you are hungry pup," Sesshomaru told Shippo who growled at the name 'pup' but said nothing else as Sesshomaru tugged Kagome out of the room.

"Good Morning everyone" Kagome said chipperly as her and Sesshomaru entered the dinning room. Syria, Toga and Rin were already seated as they took their seats at the table. "How are you this morning?"

They all told them that they were well and then fell silent as Shippo walked into the room and hesitated by the door fidgeting as his eyes ran over everyone's face before settling his eyes on the floor a foot ahead of him.

"OH!" Kagome said as she stood again "Forgive me Toga and Syria but last night I brought Shippo here last night after I found him unconscious in the parking garage that Sesshomaru had parked in." she explain.

"That's quiet all right Kagome," Syria told her quietly. "What is your name young man?" she asked Shippo.

Startled Shippo raised his head to look at Sesshomaru's mother his eyes widening as he recognized her "I'm sorry My Lady, I am Shippo Arata." Shippo said quietly bowing respectfully at her and then Toga.

"Arata," Syria said thoughtfully, "Why does that name sound familiar to me?" she questioned him. Shippo only shrugged and looked around the room, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"So Shippo this is Rin, and obviously Lord Toga, and Lady Syria," She said indicating to each person who inclined theirs heads at their names. "Why don't you come and sit down and eat something?" she said indicating to the remaining seat beside Rin.

Breakfast was relatively quiet when Kagome had given up trying to make conversation with Shippo until Sesshomaru stood up from the table, "Kagome I think it is time for us to leave" he said holding out his hand for her to take. She did, light pink blush graced her features.

"Rin? Could you show Shippo around some please?" Kagome asked as she stood at the girls nod she smiled "See you guys in a little while."

Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru outside to the driveway. "Can we take my car I get great gas mileage and with gas prices it's the least I could do…" She was cut off as Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. When he moved back he said "Of course we can take your car."

Kagome pouted "You kissed me to make me shut up didn't you?"

Sesshomaru chuckled but didn't say anything as they walked toward her car. "What ever" Kagome said and pecked his lips before entering the driver side door. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over and entered the passenger side. Kagome started up the engine and shot out of the driveway and turned out on the main rode.

Kagome sped down the rode after a few minutes she interlaced her fingers with Sesshomaru's and drove the rest of the way to the 7/11 in a peaceful silence.

Kagome pulled into a parking spot and hopped out of the car while Sesshomaru gracefully slid out it. Kagome walked around the car and joined Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store.

The Clerk was a sitting on a stool chewing her gum and reading a magazine. When they entered the little store the clerk did a double take. She looked at the two people and then back at the magazine in her hands. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. But she looked quickly back at the magazine hoping they didn't see what she did.

They did, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He just shrugged. Kagome went up to the magazine rack and looked for a magazine. What Kagome saw made her want to throw up. On every magazine was the same picture of her and Sesshomaru outside the parking garage kissing. The headlines along the lines of**_ Sesshomaru and a new girl, _**Kagome grabbed one that was closest to her and flipped to the article that was headed as **Sesshomaru Tashio and his date locking lips for the first time! **She read the whole entire article she looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking at another magazine that had them as the front page.

"Damn it I hate people," was all that Kagome could get out. She should have expected this to happen he **was** Sesshomaru Tashio Heir to the biggest industrial company in the world. "I can't believe someone actually stalked our entire date and even waited for us to exit the club. God I hope my mom doesn't see this," Kagome said buying two of the magazines from the star struck clerk.

They both walked back to the car absorbed in the different versions of the happenings of the night before. Kagome was relieved to see that none of the magazines that she read had anything about the bullies and Shippo. After sitting in the car for a while reading Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru he was still reading the one he had earlier with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Maru?" Kagome asked

"This article has every detail of the whole evening down like they were there beside us the whole time. I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary." Sesshomaru said still reading furiously.

Kagome's eyes widen "E-e-everything, Even when we stopped those kids from beating up little Shippo?" Kagome said tears coming to her eyes "nononononononono… people aren't supposed to know about things like this!"

"Shhh Kagome" Sesshomaru said pulling her head so that their foreheads were together and he was looking into her teary eye's "People don't know that it actually happened we will find out who wrote this article and have it removed from ever existing" he said calmly. Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru looked back at the article and furrowed his brow. "It says that the author of this article is anonymous, we will just have to go straight to the company," Sesshomaru said looking up at Kagome. "And I think its best that I drive," he said smiling slightly

"You don't trust me," Kagome asked giving her best 'I'm hurt' look.

He chuckled and got out of the car as she slid from the drivers side to the passenger side. Sesshomaru slid into the car and adjusted the seat so that he wasn't cramped up into a little ball.

They pulled up to the company building an hour later. Kagome looked nervous but got out of the car anyways. Sesshomaru came around and slid his arm around her waist leaning down until his mouth was level with her ear. "Don't be nervous Kagome," he whispered causing Kagome to shudder in pure ecstasy. He chuckled and nipped her ear; Kagome bit her lip hard almost causing it to bleed, to stop the unforgiving noise to come from her lips. Sesshomaru started walking pulling her along. After a moment Kagome had her bearings back and was walking with as much confidence as Sesshomaru had.

At that moment her powers increased and her aura flared letting every demon in the building that she was there and they should respect her. Sesshomaru swelled with pride. _The process is quickening _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome was slightly surprised she felt a burst of power shoot from her at the same time her vision sharpened and tons of smells hit her nose. She was rocked but didn't let it show instead she leaned more onto Sesshomaru for support. "What just happened?" she whispered mostly to herself.

"Your aura just flared telling every being that can sense it that you are here." Sesshomaru whispered back though it wasn't necessary the room in which the just walked into was loud and full of people rushing around trying to finish something or another.

They walked up to a desk that had a woman in her early 20's typing furiously on her keyboard. She was blonde and had red rimmed glasses on. "I would like to speak with who is in charge here" Sesshomaru stated coldly the same voice that Kagome hated.

"Mr. Westin is a…" The receptionist looked up at Sesshomaru and Kagome and stopped speaking she picked up the phone and pressed 1 after a moment someone picked up.

'Yes'

"Sir Sesshomaru Tashio is here and wishes to speak with you," She said into the phone never taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

'Send him up' the voice on the other end commanded and then hung up.

She put the phone down shakily and said "There is an elevator down that hall" she said pointing to a hall just off to their right "take it up to the 30th floor and you will be in front of his office doors."

After she finished Kagome smiled at her "Thank you for your help," and left with Sesshomaru down the hall to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator Kagome pushed the button for the 30th floor and looked at Sesshomaru. "I don't like your cold voice," she stated plainly clearly aggravated with the tone.

Sesshomaru smirked he pushed her into the elevator wall and said "I only show emotions to people who actually matter and that I care about" he said while landing a chaste kiss on her lips before the door DINGed announcing that they were at their destination. Sesshomaru pulled away and grabbed her hand and walked out of the elevator.

Kagome glared daggers into the back of his head for a moment and then looked at the door in front of them. She could sense that there was a demon behind the door and that he was a class below Sesshomaru. _Hn when did I learn classes of demons? I'll ask Sesshomaru when we are back in the car _Kagome thought to herself as Sesshomaru knocked on the door.

They waited only seconds before a gruff voice said "Come in."

Sesshomaru pushed the door open with ease letting Kagome enter before letting the door shut behind them. In front of them was a desk that was extremely big, with a short man that was balding and was very round in the torso. _Probably compensating for lack of another thing_ Kagome thought to herself looking at the big desk and then at the short man _YEP_ she thought victoriously.

He motioned for them to take a seat in the two seats in front of the desk. "We are here to discuss the matter of your cover story for this morning" Sesshomaru stated as he sat down in the chair to his left and Kagome on the other side.

"How did you get such a detailed report?" Kagome asked politely totally berating what she felt on the inside.

"I can not reveal my sources Milady," he said simply earning a growl from both of his guests.

"It would be wise for you to tell us who gave you that report or else you can look forward to a call from my attorney's" Sesshomaru ground out.

The man sat straight up. "I don't know who did it was on my desk when I came in this morning," Mr. Westin answered quickly sweating profusely; his business couldn't afford a court hearing.

"Hn… I expect not to see a single word about it in tomorrow's edition or you will be hearing from my attorney's, and it would be wise of you to destroy that report and tell all of your magazine partners that I won't hesitate to sue them" Sesshomaru said standing up and holding his hand to Kagome. When he was done he added. "Kagome doesn't like for rubbish like this to reach her mother," he glared down at the man and then left with Kagome in hand.

When they were in the elevator Kagome pushed him into the wall and pushed the buttoned that stopped the elevator dead in its tracks. She had her hands on his shoulders while she whispered in his ear "I love it when you are in control," she then pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him hard while tangling her hands in his hair. His hands instantly wrapped around her so that she was no longer touching the ground. She ground her hips into his and felt the bulge in his pants and smirked into their kiss. She then pulled away and looked into his lust filled eyes. She pushed the lobby button and pulled out of his grasp.

"You never should get a girl wound up and leave her high and dry." Kagome said smirking when she saw Sesshomaru's reaction to what just happened.

Sesshomaru pressed the stop button again and pushed Kagome into the wall and ground into her hips with his, and kissing her at the same time. Kagome tried to stop from moaning but failed the unforgiving sound escaped her mouth. Sesshomaru took this advantage to explore her mouth with his tongue. Not leaving one inch unexplored. Kagome timidly did the same to him. Sesshomaru pulled away knowing full well if he kept going Kagome would hate him.

Kagome whimpered from the lost contacted. She looked at him and realized that he was fighting hard with his beast to stay in control. His eyes were slightly pink. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and hummed lightly. She pushed the lobby floor button so that they could go home.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and led him to the car and slid into the driver's side as he got into the passenger side. The drive back to the mansion was a quiet one. Both individuals mind on the one opposite them.

**End Chapter**


	9. Changing is Painful

**Chapter 9**

**Changing is Painful**

Kagome pulled her car up next to Sesshomaru's and cut the engine. With a sigh she got out of the car. Sesshomaru got out also and walked up toward her. When he got next to her he knew that something was seriously wrong. Hunched over slightly Kagome was grasping at her stomach and he could smell the salty tang of tears coming from her.

"Kagome? What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked putting his hand on her shoulder. He regretted it right away, Kagome collapsed on the ground screaming in pain. He didn't know what to do. He decided that it would be best if he got her inside. Whispering in her ear "I'm sorry if this hurts Kagome". With a swift motion he was carrying her bridal style running in to the mansion.

When he entered Kagome screamed an ear splitting blood-curdling scream. Sesshomaru winced but didn't put her down instead he went in search of his mother. It didn't take him long to locate her because she was searching for the person that could be in such pain.

"Sesshomaru, do you know..." she didn't finish her sentence when she saw Kagome she instantly knew it was Kagome that was in so much pain, her face showed every shred of it. Tears running down her cheeks her eyes squeezed shut and willed the pain to go away. Syria looked at Sesshomaru in the eyes worry showing in his golden eyes. "The transformation has begun Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's heart clenched he knew how much it hurt his mother when she went through the transformation. He was little but he remembered it clear as day his moms screams pierced through the whole palace. He couldn't imagine how Kagome was going to endure the pain. He wasn't sure that he could take it.

"Sesshomaru we need to get her to her room and make her as comfortable as possible." Syria said walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. She already knew that he held feelings for Kagome and she knew that it was going to break him if she was in that great amount of pain. "Kiarila?" Syria said, a few seconds later Kiarila came through the hallway.

"Yes milady?" She asked though her eyes were on Kagome's shaking form.

"Will you call Kaeda and tell her that we require her presences," Syria said turning from the girl she coming to know as her daughter, to look at her most trusted servant. "Hai milady" Kiarila responded ripping her eyes from Kagome she bowed and ran to call the family's doctor.

Sesshomaru turned and left to take her to her room, Syria following along behind him. When they reached Kagome's room she once again screamed this one was louder and sound as if she would burst into nothingness.

Sesshomaru was fighting with his feelings he had no clue on what he was supposed to do and it angered him to know end. He laid her gently down on her king-sized bed and looked down at her trying to figure out how to rid her of her pain.

"Sesshomaru I know you want to help her but there is nothing we can do to help until Kaeda gets here I'm sorry" Syria said after a few moments of silence. She looked down at the sweet girl that was tensing as another wave of pain washed over her body she sighed loudly "All we can do is wait."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He sat down next to Kagome and pushed a stray hair out of her beautiful face. Kagome leaned into his hand and whimpered softly, Sesshomaru sighed and gathered her into his arms. Syria left already knowing that he wanted to be alone with Kagome.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kagome didn't know what was happening to her the last thing she remembered was stepping out of her car outside the Tashio mansion. And then everything faded as pure pain washed over her body. She was willing the pain to go away. But nothing she did helped to make the pain recede.

She tried to open her eyes, move her hands and feet but nothing happened it was all black. Then she heard a clam voice speak to her "Kagome can you look at me?" the voice asked.

"I can't open my eyes. Why is the pain so bad?" Kagome asked wriggling in pain as another wave of excruciating pain washed over her body.

"Try to open them" The voice asked lightly.

"I'll try," Kagome answered forcing her eyes open as a bright light hit her eyes. She quickly covered her eyes scared that if she closed them again she wouldn't be able to open them again. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she moved her hand from her face. She blinked a few times making sure that the sight before her was real.

Standing in front of her was a beautiful woman with long midnight black hair and soft walnut eyes. The woman smiled. Kagome inhaled a deep breath as all the pain that she was feeling went away as if her smile could take the pain away.

"Hello Kagome. My name is Midoriko," The woman said sweetly while sitting down beside Kagome. She was wearing a Miko/warrior grab that had armor that covered her whole torso and her forearms.

__"How do you know me?" Kagome questioned. She knew the woman was kind but she was uneased that she knew her name.

The woman laughed lightly "I only know your name because I am the one that foretold the prophecy that was destined to be your fate. I was sent by the gods to be your mentor that will help you with your transformation."

Kagome's eyes widen "You mean that the pain I'm in is because I'm going through my transformation. Syria said that it was very painful for her and it was weeks before it was over please tell me that it won't take that long to make it," Kagome asked looking into Midoriko's eyes searching for an answer that she would not get.

"Kagome I'm here to help. How long it takes depends on what the mentor does to help with the process" Midoriko's eyes held compassion because she knew that Kagome was going to endure a lot of pain and she planned to make it as short as possible. She watched Kagome grow up from her spot in the heavens making sure that Kagome took the right path to find Sesshomaru she knew the girl held a lot of compassion and that she would forgive a murder if he said that he truly was sorry and she believed it. "I don't plan for you to take as long as Syria did. Her mentor was very inexperienced I should have done it myself." Midoriko looked down feeling the guilt of having to put a person through that kind of pain for so long. She then looked up looking Kagome strait in the eyes "I promise it will not take that long."

"I believe you I have one question though" Kagome said biting down on her lip.

"What is it?" Midoriko said sweetly. "How come I can't feel the pain anymore?" Kagome asked quietly

"It is because I wrapped you in my aura and until I explain things thoroughly I will not undo it." Midoriko stated simply.

"Oh okay" Kagome whispered shocked that it was such a simple answer to Midoriko, though she almost couldn't fathom how she would be able to do something like that.

"Now there is a lot to explain to you first of all do you know about the prophecy?" Midoriko asked getting down to business.

Kagome shook her head. "All I know is that when I find my true soul mate I will turn into a hybrid almost. I'll have a balance between good and evil, right and wrong I will be a Miko demon."

"Hmm well, there's that and that when your powers fully awaken you will be the strongest demon in the world and many will challenge your power but your mate will not knowing how strong you are. And also when they awaken a dark evil will make it's self be known. He will lust for your power and try to break you and I believe that if you don't continue to train with the Tashio's then you will brake in the pressure and the entire world will fall into total chaos. I would trust no other family to train you. Kagome no one can defeat this Evil except for you." Midoriko's said seriously. Kagome nodded when she looked up to Midoriko she was determined to defeat whom ever that would threaten her world. She would not let it happen.

Kagome stood and said "I'm ready Midoriko tell me what I have to do to so that I can continue my training." She said determinedly.

Midoriko smiled lightly. "Kagome this is going to be very painful but you must stay with me and try not to pass out. I cannot help you if you are unconscious" Kagome nodded again she wasn't going to give up. Midoriko sighed lightly as she removed her aura from Kagome.

Kagome gasped as the first of the pain started to creep into her body. She sat down and made sure that she would not pass out. Slowly pain wash over her entire body but she kept looking at Midoriko for instruction.

"Kagome what you are feeling right now is your bones are growing and your skin is toughening. All of your markings are slowing being etched into your skin by the gods each one having a meaning in your life…" Midoriko explained everything step by step as the pain intensified. Kagome dug her nails into her palms but she stayed conscious for the whole thing.

"Kagome you must go back to your body and continue to train." Was the last thing Kagome heard before Midoriko face faded away. And then nothing, she was where she started at. She shook from the pain but she forced her eyes open again. What she saw surprised her.

Sesshomaru was holding her in his lap. His hand intertwined with hers. And he was sleeping peacefully with his head leaned back against the headboard. She smiled lightly _I bet he stayed with me the whole time _she thought to herself and she unconsciously squeezed his hand. She didn't notice that she had woken him she sat there smiling at their hands. _Speaking of which I wonder how long I have been out for it only seemed like an hour from were I was but that might be equal to two weeks. _She furrowed her brow thinking. She then squeezed her eyes shut because a wave of pain swept through her whole body and she shuddered from the intensity.

Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her when she shivered in pain. He knew that it must have been torture for her to go through it. He was just happy that she was awake again. "M-M-Maru?" Kagome stuttered as she looked up into his golden pools. "How long have I been out for?" she asked.

"9 day's," He said while looking down at her. He was stunned to see not the human girl and passed out 9 day's ago but a beautiful demon. Instead of her black hair she had a blue hue to it, but also she had white highlights interlacing with the black. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had seen in centuries her ears were pointed, and she had a star in the middle of her forehead half was pink and the other black. And she had one blue stripe on each cheek, and one on each wrist Sesshomaru was sure that she had some on her hips and ankles like he did. Her fingers were now claws and her body was fuller.

"9 DAYS!" Kagome shouted but instantly regretted it because now her ears were ringing she whimpered in pain. "I need to call my mother!" She said trying to get out of Sesshomaru's arms

"Your mother has already been informed about your current situation and that she should not worry over magazine articles" Sesshomaru said. Kagome relaxed into his arms. She then smirked. "Have you been with me the whole time?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"This Sesshomaru did not believe that you were safe by yourself so I stayed with you the whole time." His eyes showing amusement and then turned to seriousness "I was scared for you Kagome...I think that I-" He didn't get to finish his statement because at that moment an old woman entered the room carrying a tray with food set on it.

She looked up and smiled "I see that Lady Kagome has woken and that the full effects of the Transformation have started to show"

Kagome looked at her in confusion "Have started to show? Sesshomaru let me look at myself in the mirror." She demanded as she started to wiggle in his arms. Sesshomaru Gracefully stood from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door and set her down so that she was standing in front of a full body mirror.

She gasped instantly "She said that I would change but I didn't expect this much." Kagome examined herself in the mirror playing the white strands that were now in her hair and touching each of the markings as if they would rub away at any moment. She now stood 5'6" instead of the 5'4" she had been. And her curves were more, you would say curvier. She looked at all of the little things also. Like her fingernails were now claws and she had canines that were actually sharp. The one thing she didn't notice was the color of her eyes. But after a few moments she saw them "WOW I didn't know eyes can be that blue," Kagome said putting her face up next to the mirror and studied them. Instead of the blue/green eyes that looked like shattered glass they were now smooth azure pebbles.

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at her reaction. Instead he picked her up and went back to the bed, and laid her back down on the bed so she was in between his legs and leaning against his chest. Kagome felt secure were she was at.

The old woman then walked over and put the tray she was carrying above Kagome. The food looked delicious and Kagome was suddenly very hungry. She took the miso soup and ate that first but she didn't gulp it down because she remembered her manners and took dainty sips. "Thank you very much may I ask what your name is since you know mine?" Kagome asked after she finished eating and was drinking some water.

"I am Kaeda. I am the Tashio's personal physician and they called me in last week to try and figure out how to ease your pain." Kaeda said while cleaning up the tray and lifting it yet again and head for the door.

"Well it was nice to meet Lady Kaeda," Kagome said as she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. But just as the door closed Kagome eyes snapped open. She remembered that she was supposed to train to defeat the evil that was now planning to break her will.  
She sat up and looked at Sesshomaru "We have to start training," She said in a serious tone that Sesshomaru wasn't used to.

He raised a brow. "You need your rest and we will start in the morning when you have a had a full nights rest. Why do you feel the need to start training suddenly?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome sighed and told him everything that she was told by Midoriko. After she was finished she was tired and she didn't want to think about anything than snuggling into the comfort of her bed and fall to sleep.

"Hmmm Maru I'm tired," She sleepily as she lay down on his chest. Sesshomaru was about to move when he found that Kagome was already sleeping and had a death grip around his torso. He sighed; he didn't have a problem with spending the night with her. After a few minutes of inhaling her sweet scent his eyes drifted close and he was sleeping soundly for the first time since Kagome's transformation.

**End Chapter**


	10. Uncovering Strengths

**Chapter 10**

**Uncovering Strengths**

Kagome slowly woke from her deep sleep. She inhaled deeply; she just loved the smell of pine forest and cinnamon. Wait, how can I smell that so clearly? Kagome thought to herself. She moved slightly in her warmth only to feel a pair of arms across her stomach. She remembered exactly what happened the previous day or you could say week in half. The unbearable pain, Midoriko, the evil she is destined to defeat or the world would pay, Sesshomaru, and her appearance. She sighed heavily as she turned to look at Sesshomaru. She was only slightly surprised to see his molten eyes staring at her.

"Morning sunshine," Kagome yawned as she cuddled into his chest refusing to leave his comforting embrace. Sesshomaru chuckled "Morning Kaggie" Happy with his usage of words.

Kagome's head snapped up to glare up at him. "Don't ever use that name again," she said lightly though he could tell that she was half way serious about it.

"Why not? It's only fair that that I can give you an embarrassing nickname since you have taken the liberty of giving me one." Sesshomaru stated plainly with a smirk spread across his face though he felt more like smiling broadly at her.

But he couldn't fool Kagome all she needed to see was his eyes. Her mother always told her that those were the gateway to a person's soul, and Kagome could always read a person by their eyes. No matter how hard Sesshomaru tried he couldn't hide his feelings from her.

"Jerk," Kagome mumbled under her breathe as she pushed up off the bed. She stretched and almost hit him the face Damn it missed him "Oops sorry," Kagome said obviously not meaning it.

Sesshomaru smirked evilly as he tickled her sides. Kagome squirmed trying to get away from the torture that he was putting her through. It only caused her to be trapped under him, as he continued to tickle her senseless. Kagome laughed so hard her sides started to hurt. With a heave she moved Sesshomaru from on top of her to below. After a few calming breathe and a few giggles she was back to normal.

"Don't tickle me again," She said trying to hide her smile but failing miserably. She sniffed the air when a scent caught her attention. "And I need to take a shower" she said while climbing off of him to go to her wardrobe.

"Do you need any help with a shower Milady?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he was behind her instantly, making her shiver lightly. He smirked triumphantly getting the exact reaction he was looking for. Kagome turned around running her hands up his chest and circling them around his neck. She leaned up on her tiptoes to reach his 6'5" height and nipped his earlobe, sending a shiver of pure bliss coursing through his body. "No thank you, Milord," She breathed into his ear as she pushed him back onto the bed as she turned back to the wardrobe with a smile plastered on her face.

After picking a plane white tank top and some green sweats with a matching sweatshirt Kagome headed to her bathroom. She stopped when she saw the perverted smile on Sesshomaru's face.

"Don't you dare try anything you perv I'm going to lock the door and I'll be keeping my ears peeled." Kagome huffed as his smirk grew. But she decided that she'd worry about him if he tried anything later. I really just want to take a shower. I STINK!

Kagome entered the bathroom and locked the door hoping to god that he didn't try anything because she knew that a simple lock wouldn't keep Sesshomaru out. After a half and hour shower of scrubbing every inch of her body Kagome turned off the water to the huge shower/waterfall. With a sigh she stepped out of the door and grabbed a towel to dry herself with.

She put on her bra and underwear when something caught her eye in the mirror out of the corner of her eye. She gasped when she saw two stripes of blue on her hips. When she looked down at her ankles she saw the same thing. "That's interesting," she mumbled to herself. Looking at the ones on her hips, she heard a chuckle come from were the door was. She quickly put her hands up to cover her light blue lacies. After she saw who was in the doorway she saw red.

"Damn it Maru you scared the shit out of me! Now get the fuck out!" Kagome said pulling the towel she used to dry herself with to wrap around her body.

"So I was right," Sesshomaru mused "well no need to get your panties in a bundle I was just looking to see if your markings were the same as this Sesshomaru's" he began to leave but stuck his head in the door again and said "Not that I don't enjoy the view" with a wink he left with a small smile on his face. God her body is the meaning of perfection! Sesshomaru thought as he walked across her room into his own and into his bathroom.

Kagome got dressed quickly, plotting her own revenge against the Hentia that was just two doorways away and taking his own shower… Kagome smirked evilly as a plan formed in her head.

Stifling a giggle Kagome ran from her room to his at an inhumanly rate and stopped right in front of his bathroom door. She grabbed hold of the doorknob only to find that it was locked. Damn it Kagome thought. She listened to the water still going and wondered how Sesshomaru got into her bathroom. She looked down at her hand. Of course he picked the lock with his claw Kagome mentally pounded herself for not thinking about it before.

Looking at the keyhole Kagome stuck her pinky finger in it and flicked it to the side and it clicked. Taking a deep breathe Kagome turned the knob and did a mental victory dance when the door opened.

Kagome walked in with such grace and sneakiness that she surprised herself. She was glad that the glass shower doors that contained Sesshomaru were fogged. Kagome blushed lightly when her thoughts turned dirty. Remembering that she was on a revenge mission she walked over to the two sinks that were in his bathroom and turned them both on full blast hot and cold. She then walked over to the toilet and flushed it.

"WHAT THE F…" Was all that Kagome heard before she heard Sesshomaru yelp in pain and race out of the shower that burned and then froze Sesshomaru out. Kagome gasped lightly and turned her face away she forgot about him being nude. JESUS KAGOME HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT FACT? Kagome pounded on herself mentally again. Though she was embarrassed she was holding on to the counter for dear life trying not to fall down from laughing.

When she calmed down slightly she looked up at a now robed Sesshomaru and she burst out laughing again not being able to help herself. It was funny as hell. She calmed herself after several moments and looked up at Sesshomaru holding back all of her laughter that threatened to return.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, as she laughed uncontrollably for what seemed like forever before she stood up and finally looked at him again only to burst out laughing again. He waited patiently before she stopped again and stood to look at him again. After a few moments of making sure that she wouldn't burst out laughing again. He commented to her

"Are you proud of yourself?"

"Quite" Was her response as tears from her held back laughter streamed down her face. He smirked evilly and she stood bolt still. She put up her hands in defense.

"Oh no Maru a tooth for a tooth, I was only getting you back for getting to see me undressed," Kagome said looking at the door debating if she could make there with her speed.

"Oh no, don't think your getting away that easily **Kaggie**" Sesshomaru said stepping in front of the doorway.

Damn it Kagome thought trying to think of a way to get away with out being tickled…or worse. "Come on Maru it was only a joke." She whimpered looking up at him with her best puppy dog look.

His smirk faded as he took a step towards her. She dropped her face and took a step back, doing so every time he took one forward until she came in contact with the wall. She had the urge to punch the wall until it broke down so she could run for it. But she couldn't she was paralyzed in her spot looking into his molten orbs. He was right in front of her only centimeters away from each other. He leaned down and caught her lips in a brief kiss and then whispered "Alls fair in love and war," she didn't realize what he meant until she felt his hands on her sides tickling her till she was begging for forgiveness.

"P-P-PLE-PLEASE M-M-MARU I SWEAR I WONT DO IT AGAIN!" She said squirming under his torturous hands. Satisfied that she meant what she said he stop tickling her and scooped her up into his arms.

Kagome squealed as he ran her to his bed and tossed her on it and then straddled her hips kissing her passionately. Kagome pulled away and looked up at him pouting slightly "Come on Maru I'm really hungry and I want to train some more!"

Sesshomaru sighed he knew she was hungry he could here her stomach growling from his bathroom, when she was still in her room. He nipped her ear and got off her going to his wardrobe to find some sweats and a plain white T-shirt that he would abandon soon after he got in the dojo.

"Wow I didn't know the great Sesshomaru could grunge like the rest of us normal people," Kagome said in completely fake awe.

"Come on breakfast is almost ready and you need a healthy meal," Sesshomaru said offering his hand to her, which she took only to pull him out the door.

"By the way how did you guys feed me through those 9 days it must have been hard," Kagome asked as they descended the staircase.

Sesshomaru chuckled "It was a task, but we mostly just fed you soup that would slide down your throat easily" Kagome made an 'O' shape with her mouth as she sat down in her normal spot next to Sesshomaru. Nobody else was there but after a few minutes they all showed up looking a bit surprised to see a young demoness sitting were Kagome usually sat.

Syria put on her best smile and asked "Sess who is your lady friend" instead of Sesshomaru answering the demoness did

"Syria it's me Kagome!" The demoness said turning to fully face Syria.

"Kagome sweetie I didn't expect for you to be up… you look…GREAT!" Syria said as Rin ran up to her and sniffed her. She looked back at her parents and said "She sure smells like Kagome! Lady Kagome why did you turn into a demon?"

"Umm I think I should let your mom explain that one," Kagome said looking back up at Syria. She only shrugged and patted Rin on the head.

"I'll tell you about it later Rin"

Her curiosity satisfied Rin ran around the big table and sat in her normal spot. That was beside Shippo. Syria and Toga laughed as they took their seats also. Kagome looked at Shippo. "Good morning Shippo how was your past week here been?" She asked as the servants came in with their food.

"It's been fine… why did I hear you whimpering all week?" Shippo asked.

"Umm it was part of the transformation it hurt," Kagome answered hastily changing the subject quickly "Syria it you don't mind I would like to train a little with you today and then train with Sesshomaru… there are some matters I must speak to you about when we are alone," Syria nodded and returned to her food.

The rest of the breakfast went by while they all chatted about nothing in particular. Kagome was anxious to get back to training she wanted to see how much power she gained with her transformation.

After the plates were cleared Syria stood and nodded to Kagome she stood and followed behind her. They went back to Syria's private gardens and sat down were they did the last time.

"Now what do you want to speak to me about?" Syria asked concerned for Kagome was so serious about the matter. Kagome told her everything that happened to her while she went through the transformation. Syria was silent through the whole thing nodding when Kagome explained that Midoriko was truly sorry for having go through all that pain. After hearing everything Syria stood.

"Well let's see how powerful your powers got" she walked a distance away from Kagome. "I want you to focus on making a ball of energy out of your hands and then send it at me."

Kagome eyes widen with fear "Won't it purify you?" She asked a bit scared. Syria shook her head and then a blue bubble surrounded her "I can through up a barrier faster than a blink of an eye."

With a nod Kagome focused her miko powers into the form of a tight pink ball in her hands about the size of a softball. She then looked up to Syria for guidance she didn't know how to make it go at something.

"Depending on how fast you want it to go depends on the movement of your hand and so does the location. Flicking your wrist at me will make it go at a fast rate. Try doing that." Syria explained. Kagome nodded again hoping to all and any kami's that she would get the barrier up before it hit. Kagome flicked her wrist quickly in the direction of Syria.

The pink ball flew at Syria at an amazing rate reaching her in less than a second. She had barely had the barrier up when the little ball hit with such sheer power that the barrier shook and Syria had to fight to keep it up.

After a few moments of blinding light Syria looked at Kagome that seemed unfazed with wide eyes. "Kagome I don't know much about the legend but I intend to read up on it because I no longer think that you are merely a Earth miko and Youka. That little ball of power was too potent." Syria said with all seriousness in her voice.

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion "What do you mean Syria?"

"Kagome I had to fight to keep my barrier up and my barriers are almost in possible to break through ask Toga it infuriates him to no end." Syria said with a slight smile as she approached Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widen with fear. She almost purified SYRIA Sesshomaru's mother and lady of the western lands. "Oh kami I'm sorry Syria," Kagome quickly apologized to her fast friend.

Syria held up her hand to Kagome "No it is I that should be apologizing I under-estimated your power. It is well hidden and I did not sense it before."

Kagome let out a breath of air "People tend to do that when they see me" Kagome said as she looked back up at Syria

"Okay let's see what else you can do. What you did right there was called a power ball it may be small but it can cause a lot of damage to be on the receiving end of it means pure unbearable pain and maybe death if it is a lower class Youkai" Syria explained to Kagome all sorts of things that she could do with her powers. One Kagome really liked was Dancing Leaves, this attack is one were Kagome eyes turn fully white and she controls every leaf that was near turning them into weapons of death when she sends them speeding toward her victim. They used a dummy for this because Kagome refused to let Syria put herself in danger by training her. Though one of Syria's best remarks was that she was in danger training Kagome but she does it anyways. Kagome demanded a dummy and Syria gave telling one of the servants that she would need one of the training dummies from the dojo.

One that she was told about but didn't get to try was the Satsugai Wave. It was were she sent a wave of energy at the victim and the energy absorbed into every pore in their body that gave the feeling as if they had complete raw power, but turned into pure agony as the energy killed them from the inside. It was a slow and painful death and Syria told her that it wasn't normally used because it required loads of energy. But Kagome was determined to try and master the technique

What seemed like two minutes to Kagome was actually five hours of training finally stopping when a servant came in and told them that lunch was about to be served. Much to Kagome's protest they went to the dining hall because her stomach betrayed her.

"How was training Kagome" Toga asked as she sat down in her normal spot.

"She did great Toga you should have seen her power ball I had to fight to keep my barrier up!" Syria said excitedly. Toga's eyebrows shot up "It takes me at least a half an hour to break down her barrier. Congratulations Kagome," He said to her.

"Thanks" Kagome mumbled under her breath she never liked being praised for things even though it felt good she thought she never deserved it. "Where are Sesshomaru and Shippo?" Kagome asked quickly to change the subject. Just after she spoke those words a very sweaty Shippo and a ruffled looking Sesshomaru walked into the dinning room. Shippo was smiling brightly as if he had just won a Nobel Prize. "What were you boys up to?" Kagome asked as they both sat down in their seats.

"The boy asked me to help him in self defense after breakfast this morning and we have been in the dojo since. I must say he is quite a fighter," Sesshomaru stated. Making Shippo blush lightly though he still had a smile on his face, he darted a glance at Rin and Kagome knew he had a crush on the sweet girl.

He action was also caught by and over protective big brother and he had to bite back a growl because he knew that it was innocent. Kagome noticed this and giggled loudly. Everyone except Sesshomaru looked at her strangely. "WHAT I can't giggle to myself?" She asked giving them her best 'I'm hurt' look and putting her hand on her chest.

Everyone laughed at that and continued to eat the food set out for them. After the plates were cleared Kagome jumped up and grab Sesshomaru as he stood from his chair and dragged him out of the door waving to everyone as she pulled him on.

"Come on Maru I want to see how much stronger I got!" Kagome pleaded as she pushed Sesshomaru trying to make him walk faster than at the pace he was currently going, but not making him go any faster. The harder she pushed the slower he became.

Kagome huffed "Fine," she pushed on the back of his knee and made his steps waver and she took this chance to flop him over her shoulder and run to the dojo.

To say that Sesshomaru was surprised was an understatement. No one had ever man handled him the way Kagome just did and he didn't like that much. As soon as his feet touched the ground he had her pinned to the wall with her hands above her head.

"My dear Kagome did you already the first rule I taught you?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Kagome shivered but kept her eyes focused. She switched from giddy to calm and collected.

Kagome slid her leg around his inner thigh and then kicking his leg out from under him she took this slight distraction to move gracefully from his grasp and to the other side of the room in a defensive stance.

Sesshomaru was surprised and irked that she had gotten out of his hold so easily, as he turned toward her, she smiled "What you actually thought that I wouldn't be able to get out of that? Come on Maru give me a little credit," She said calmly never letting her eyes wonder from his.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at this "I see with your transformation not only brought physical but mental change you quickly assessed the situation and moved away with ease." Sesshomaru stated changing from his regal position to one that mirrored hers. "I see they didn't leave you unprepared for training," That's when he attacked.

Kagome was prepared for that and sidestepped it. The counter attack that she came back with she struck and he easily blocked. This went on for an hour before they broke through the dojo wall entering a clear field of grass.

But Kagome didn't seem phased, nor did Sesshomaru they both fought each other until the sunset behind the mountains and the moon began to rise. With a sigh Kagome jumped over one of Sesshomaru attacks grabbed both of his arms and pulled back before he could react. "I win," She whispered in his ear.

"Well done Kagome though your stance has flaws that may be fatal," he said as he moved his leg and wrapped it under hers and flipped her to the ground.

Kagome looked up into his eyes indignantly before braking down in a fit of laughter. Sesshomaru was puzzled as to why she started to laugh. Kagome saw his face and it made her laugh even harder.

"Why is it that you started to laugh Kaggie?" Sesshomaru asked. The use of her new nickname sobered her laughter as she shot a halfhearted glare at him.

"I saw your face just now and it reminded me of earlier today it was the same look you gave me before you tickled me half to death." Kagome said as she rolled him over so that they were side by side in the grass looking up at the stars. They were now more than a mile away from the mansion and well into the country.

Though Kagome was looking up at the stars Sesshomaru's eyes never left her face. Her hair was loose behind her because he never gave her the chance to tie it back although it didn't affect her fighting what so ever. Her azure eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Kagome your making me fall for you was the only thing that went on in his mind as he shifted his gaze to the cloudless sky.

Kagome knew he was watching her but she choose to let him look. She always enjoyed the stars and it was rare for her to see them because of the glare from Tokyo that usually hid them from her. When she knew that he no longer was looking at her she shifted so that her head was on his chest. Sesshomaru your making me fall head over heals in love with you she thought as she let her eyes close as she listen to his heart beat and before she knew it she was asleep.

Sesshomaru knew she fell asleep but stayed were they were for a while. She started to shiver and he sighed and picked her up. He walked back to the mansion knowing that he could have easily ran with out waking her but it felt nice to hold her in his arms.

He laid her down in her bed and removed her shoes from her feet, covering her back up. He looked down at her moving a stray strand from her face he placed a kiss on her forehead as she sighed before going to his room to try and sleep knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the woman that was sleeping in the room next to his.

**End Chapter**


	11. Mini Date

**Chapter 11**

**Mini Date**

Two sets of attentive ears waited until the last two adults of the family to got into their rooms. As soon as one set heard Sesshomaru move into his room he darted out of his room closing the door quietly and headed down the hall to the room that contained Rin. He got to her door and raised his hand to knock but the girl was already out of her room and in his arms.

Shippo smiled sheepishly as he put his arms around her and gave her a brief hug. Rin looked up at his green eyes and bushy red hair and smiled she backed up and whispered, "Last one to our spot is a rotten egg," and darted down the way that Shippo had just came down quietly. Shippo smiled lightly as he easily caught up with her and ran beside her.

They went out the back doors and darted across one of the many gardens that surround the mansion and to the grassy fields. They ran for a few minutes before Rin looked at Shippo and tackled him to the ground giggling uncontrollably as she rolled off of him to look up at the sky.

As she did a shooting star ran across the sky and Rin gasped "Did you see that Shippo?" Shippo nodded "Make a wish" they both closed there eyes wishing about the person next to them. "What did you wish for Rin?" He asked looking at her from the coroner of his eye.

Rin shook her head "No I'm not telling because if I told you it won't come true." Rin said. She had just recently turned 14 and was starting to notice the boys and their looks and she had to say that Shippo has been the cutest boy she has met, plus he is sweet. She thought back to the day after Kagome had brought him back from the garage, which she learned about later.

She was out in one of her favorite places in the gardens, even though all of the gardens are her favorite. She saw that Shippo was sitting on the edge of one of the many fountains that litter the mansion grounds, drawing images in to the water with a blue light.

Rin was interested in what the light was and approached him. She learned that Shippo was a Fox demon and that a gang murdered his parents, called the Thunder brothers when he was only 6. Shippo is only a year older than her but hasn't had a true home since then, he attended school simply because he liked to learn and the school gave him a free lunch every day.

They spent the rest of the day questioning each other about their life. She learned that he was a staggering 5'9" compared to her 5'2" frame. When her mother told them it was late and that they had to go to their bedrooms they decided to meet after they all were in bed.

Shippo thought that Rin was really cute and was planning on asking her to be his girlfriend tonight but had no clue on how to. He was a little more experienced with girls but Rin was different she was still innocent and he didn't want to ruin that. But his and hers fast relationship when he first got here had him feeling like if she were to disappear that he wouldn't find anyone else like her. And he wasn't going to let that happen.

Shippo sat up and looked across the meadow; Rin cocked her head to the side slightly and sat up beside him putting her hand on his leg. "What is wrong Shippo?" She asked scared if this was a mistake.

Shippo looked into Rin's chocolate brown orbs deciding on the best words to ask her with. "Rin…" he hesitated, doubt filling his very being. "I-I…" he struggled for word looking down at the ground

Rin put her hand on his cheek "What ever it is you can tell me Shippo" she said making him lift his gaze. He covered her hand that remained on his face there.

"Rin I really like you and I think you are really pretty and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend," He said quickly. Not able to look into her eyes, which he was sure held disgust in them.

Rin's heart skipped a beat. This was the first time any boy had told her that and she was happy it was Shippo. When he looked at the ground again she was scared that he regretted saying them.

"Shippo…" She started. He stood

"Never mind there's no way a girl like you would ever like someone like me" He said turning his back and walking slowly back to the mansion.

"Shippo!" Rin yelled standing and running in front of him putting her hands on his chest and looking up into his face. He looked the away. She put her hands on his face and forced him to look at her.

He melted a little when he looked into her eyes butterflies running free in his gut. She brushed her hands down his face trying to memorize every cell.

She looked back up into his green eyes "Of course I will be your girlfriend." She said lightly excitement filling her eyes.

To say that Shippo was shocked was an understatement; he looked down at her, her hands still lightly going from his jaw to his chin and back again. He leaned down lightly as she pushed up to her tiptoes.

Rin's heart was beating faster than a bullet. She closed her eyes slowly as Shippo kissed her lightly lingering on her lips for a second and then looking into her eyes. Her lids slowly opened again looking up at Shippo and smiling lightly. That was her first kiss, and she was sure that wasn't his.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders and leaned into his chest. They took in each other's scent for a while before Rin whispered. "I have training tomorrow but I don't want to move."

Shippo sighed knowing that it was common sense to let her go and go to bed. His grasp only tightened on her refusing to let her go. Rin laughed lightly knowing exactly how he felt.

She pushed on his chest a little to look up into his face. "Shippo I don't want move either. But if it makes you feel better you can run me to…." She said though she didn't finish, as she was lifted bridal style. He didn't run and it didn't bother Rin she enjoyed being like this. They reached her room too soon but Shippo put her down as he came to a stop in front of her door.

Rin turned toward him and pushed into his lips lightly before disappearing into her room. Shippo was pleasantly surprised as Rin went back into her room. After a few seconds he walked quietly back to his room with a light grin on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome woke up at first light remembering how she fell asleep on Sesshomaru's chest in the meadow and she remembered her exact last thoughts before she fell into dreamland. She surprisingly didn't blush at the thoughts. She was falling love with Sesshomaru. It sent butterflies up in her stomach to think about it.

She sighed deciding that she better start getting ready before her meditation session with Syria. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of blue short shorts and a sports bra with a white Man beater. Throwing her hair in a messy hair tie that surprisingly looked good she walked out of her room.

As she came out of her room Rin smiling happily beside her met her.

"Good morning Rin what has got you so happy?" Kagome asked smiling down at the younger girl. Rin turned away tried hiding her blush from Kagome unsuccessfully, Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something last night Rin?" She asked quietly as they passed Sesshomaru's door. Rin looked at her brother's room and then back at Kagome. "I'll tell you when we aren't so close to," Rin said jerking her head back at her brother's room. Kagome smirked Rin was a smart girl.

As they went down the staircase Rin glanced back to make sure no one was following, well more like someone being her older over protective brother. She sighed knowing that Kagome had little restraint, and counted in her head 3, 2, 1.

"Dish it missy," Kagome said trying to act clam but failing.

Bingo. Kagome had become one of Rin's closest friends in little time, age being no problem. Since Rin was about to reach the traditional age of maturity in the next coming year she was glad she had someone other than her mother to talk to about things. Kagome was like the older sister she never had. "The day that you started your transformation Shippo and I had started talking..."

"I knew it had something to do with him!" Kagome screech excitedly.

"Yea well we have been spending all of our free time together and last night after you and Sesshomaru went to bed we went out and laid in the meadow and he…" Rin stopped short blushing lightly at the memory.

"AND HE WHAT?" Kagome all most yelled as they started down the hall toward the meditation room.

"SH! Jeez. He asked me to be his girlfriend" Rin said looking up at Kagome.

"AND?"

"Well I said yes of course he's really cute and nice" Rin responded.

Kagome stopped and did a little victory dance for Rin making Rin laugh loudly. They started walking again a little slower so that Kagome could ask a few questions.

"Sooo…. did you kiss him?" Kagome asked not wasting much time. Rin's response was a blush. Kagome hugged her little sister.

"C-can't…Breathe…Kagome" Rin gasped as her face turned red for a different reason. Kagome let go of Rin right away blushing "Sorry Rin I'm still not used to the strength that I got from changing."

Clutching her chest "It's fine you didn't know, shall we?" Rin asked as she opened the door.

They sat through meditation for a while Kagome searching the expanses of the mansion in her out of body trance, lingering in Sesshomaru's room even though he wasn't there anymore. Surprisingly Syria didn't come down to meditate with them. Soon after 7 a knock came from the door, both already knowing that it was the servant Kiarila.

"Come in," Kagome said with her eye's still closed. A small click was heard as Kiarila stepped in with out closing the door.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," She stated quietly.

"Thank you Kiarila we will be there in a few minutes," Kagome said finally opening her eyes to give Kiarila a smile. Kiarila bowed and left.

"Kagome-chan? Are you able to leave your body to search the mansion?" Rin asked as they both stood to leave.

Kagome nodded "I was able to do it the first day I was here, did you finally do it?" Kagome questioned as she stretched and walked to the door.

Rin followed "Yes it was strange at first but I didn't break concentration it was…interesting." Rin said blushing slightly but Kagome let it go as they walked briskly down the halls both girls being very hungry.

"I have to agree but it is enjoyable." Kagome said. "So are you going to tell any of your family about…" Kagome looked around "well you know?"

Rin's face contorted in fear "Oh no, is Sess were to find out he would never…"

"If I found out what?" a velvety voice asked from behind both girls. Rin straightened in fear. Kagome on the other hand was cool as cucumber.

"Oh just some girl things no need to worry about it Maru," Kagome said sweetly walking back to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the whole truth?" Sesshomaru asked wrapping his arm around Kagome as they caught back up with Rin.

"Because you are an over protective brother" Kagome said lightly laughing at Sesshomaru's expense. He chuckled lightly nuzzling her neck. "I have to be boys aren't to be trusted."

Kagome laughed letting go of him "Oh then I think you shouldn't be trusted either Maru, Guys in general shouldn't be trusted," As she said this she linked arms with Rin who was still tense. Turning away from Sesshomaru she gave a look at Rin that was intended to make her relax. Rin did relax as they reached the dinning room. They were the first to be there they all took their regular spots joking lightly with each other.

Shippo came in a few moments later, glancing at Sesshomaru quickly before taking his seat next to Rin. Kagome watched trying hard not to laugh at tension that suddenly fell between the two across the table.

"Shippo how was your day yesterday I didn't get to speak with you after my training with Sesshomaru was done." Kagome asked nudging Sesshomaru lightly.

Shippo's head snapped up "It was fine Kagome training with Sesshomaru was very invigorating." He answered tranquilly.

"I know how you feel," Kagome nodded knowingly.

Rin looked up at her brother "Sess can you train me to?" She asked in the voice that Sesshomaru could never refuse.

"Well Rin…." He started but was cut off by the scent that reached his nose. His eyes hardened.

Kagome noticed this and asked "What is it Sesshomaru?" she noticed another scent she hadn't smelled since she transformed, looking at the dinning room door knowing that she was going to get her answer soon.

Rin knew who was coming and she knew that Kagome wouldn't like who it was. Her mom told her all about Kagome the night before Kagome actually started training. She also knew who her old fiancé was.

The dinning room doors opened slowly and Kagome tensed in anger as she saw whom the smell belonged to. Inuyasha walked in looking at all the people seated at the table not knowing two of the demons.

Sesshomaru bit back a snarl when Inuyasha looked at Kagome lust filling his eyes for a brief second. "What do you want Inuyasha?" He asked coldly.

"I wanted to speak with Kagome but I see she isn't here." Inuyasha said locking eyes with the demoness that glared at him with such hate that he looked at his brother's cold eyes.

"That's were your wrong I am here Inuyasha you just don't recognize me" The demoness bit out. Inuyasha's eyes snapped back to the demoness that gave him a look that could kill. "Kagome? What happened to you?" He said taking a step toward her.

Two growls erupted in the room and Inuyasha froze looking between the beautiful demoness and his ice prick of a brother. Before Inuyasha could say anything he was knocked on his head by something hard that came from behind him. "What the F-"

"If you want to keep your tongue I would refrain from saying that last word in front of my little girl," A warm but hard voice came from behind him.

"Syria?" Inuyasha turned to look at his stepmother.

"Who else would be here everyone except me and Toga are here!" Syria said blandly hugging Inuyasha tightly.

"Umm I came to talk with Kagome." Inuyasha said and then whispered, "Is that really her sitting by Sesshomaru?"

Syria nodded "Yes would you like to have some breakfast with us?" She asked as she made her way to her spot.

"Sure" Inuyasha said sitting down beside Shippo "What's your name, I'm Inuyasha." He asked looking at Shippo trying to ignore the invisible daggers that Kagome were sending his way.

Shippo looked shocked but answered simply "My name is Shippo"

"Nice to meet you Shippo" He said.

Kagome stopped glaring at him completely befuddled with his politeness. _Why the hell is he being nice he's never like that _She thought to her self. She looked at Sesshomaru, but he had the same look in his eyes even though he hid it almost.

After a few awkward minutes of silence Toga walked into the room. He was clearly surprised that Inuyasha was sitting let alone in one piece but right across from Kagome. Syria filled him in about everything also and he was slightly not surprised "Hello Inuyasha what brings you here?" He asked sitting down.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then him "I came here to speak with Kagome," He said as the servants started putting food in front of them.

Breakfast was silent Shippo making eye contact with Rin trying to figure out why she only shrugged and looked at Sesshomaru and then at Kagome and then Inuyasha. Shippo knit his brow trying to understand her silent explanation. She sighed when he obviously didn't get it.

"Mom dad can me and Shippo be excused I want to show him something in the gardens" Rin asked looking at her parents resisting to roll her eyes when Sesshomaru stifled, unsuccessfully, a growl, and noticed that Kagome hit him with her elbow in the gut.

"Yes Rin you may, have fun you two," Syria said.

"Thanks mom" Rin jumped up and grabbed Shippo's hand running from the room before Sesshomaru had time to react.

With Rin and Shippo

"Okay so why was everyone so silent?" Shippo asked as they slowed down two hallways away from the dinning room, not letting go of her hand as his fingers twined with hers naturally.

"Well Inuyasha used to be Kagome's fiancé when she was human and then cheated on her with her cousin, and then she kicked his butt for calling her a whore," Rin explained as they went out the back doors they used last night. "I don't even know why he would come here Kagome could crush him."

"Okay well that makes sense I guess" Shippo muttered to himself.

"Yea and I don't think Sesshomaru will hold back from kicking his ass either" Rin said as they sat down on the fountain edge.

Shippo's eyebrows shot up "Did little Rin just curse?" Shippo asked trying to stifle his laughter.

"Yea I'm not as good as my parents think I am ya know" Rin glared at him half-heartedly at him.

"What I've never heard it before and I have no proof of you being a bad girl," Shippo said looking down at the water drawing circles in the water with his foxfire.

Rin put her hand on his face and forced him to look up at her "Did I not sneak out with you last night did I not kiss you in the hallway were my over protective brother could have seen?" She asked lightly

"Yea well besides those things what have you…" He was cut off as she pressed her lips to his softly.

She pulled back after a few seconds "I think I like kissing you" Rin giggled before she ran off. Shippo had a silly look on his face but then shook it off as he saw her run away.

**Back in the dinning room**

"Sooo Toga I think there is something that we need to check on in your study let's get to that now." Syria said pulling Toga with her "Kagome today is Friday so be ready to show me and Sesshomaru how you have progressed with your training," And with that the Syria and Toga were out the doors.

All three of them sat there in silence for a while before Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Sesshomaru can I speak with Kagome alone?" He asked politely.

"That, half breed, is up to Kagome not me," Sesshomaru stated looking at Kagome. Kagome saw in his eyes that he didn't want to let Inuyasha be alone with her but she knew it would be better if she fought this battle herself.

Putting a hand on his cheek that he nuzzled into she said "Its fine Sesshomaru I'll be in the dojo in a while"

He pecked her on the lips before turning to the Hanyou "If you cause her ANY pain I will make your death slow and painful." Sesshomaru stood and left looking back as he left the dinning room.

Kagome sighed she knew that she was going to have to talk to Inuyasha civilly. "What is it Inuyasha?" She asked coldly not bothering to try and hide her distaste.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I did to you" Inuyasha began.

"You got that right but if you hadn't done that I wouldn't have found Sesshomaru, and you made me realize that if I married you it would have been the biggest mistake of my life." Kagome stated coldly still not caring for his feelings.

Inuyasha was surprised he didn't know this Kagome she never openly showed people that she hated them. "I know I'm still sorry though and I'm happy for you, not so much Sesshomaru but still."

Kagome was surprised was Inuyasha actually acting like an adult? "Is that all you wanted to speak with me about?" Kagome asked a bit nicer.

"Well I wanted you to know that I asked Kikyo to marry me and she said yes. We both didn't mean to hurt you that way. I still want you to be my friend, and she asked me to give you this." He took out a large yellow envelope. "She said that these meant a lot to the both of you and wanted you to have them. She doesn't want you to hate her." Inuyasha stood up "Kagome you made me think about what I had done and I felt like shit when I realize what I did to you so I'm trying to start new and I want you to be there with me as my friend. Just think about it," He walked to the doorway "You know my number and should be getting the invitations in a few weeks."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered

He turned back to her "Yes?"

"Thank you for growing up," She said in a barely audible whisper.

He smiled "I have you to thank for that." He turned and left out the door.

Kagome stared down at the envelope unsure if she should open it. She sighed when she heard her cell phone go off in her mini pocket.

Putting down the envelope she looked at the caller id on the front of her phone.

"Shit…Hello?" Kagome asked.

'_Hello Caerula how are you this fine day?'_

"I'm good Hissori how about you?" She asked in a polite voice while standing picking up the envelope and heading for her room.

'_Well I am good I saw you in the magazines last week why didn't you pick up your phone?' _Hissori asked

"Ugh I hate those pictures, I have to call my mother. What do you have for me?" Kagome asked trying to get off the topic.

'Well I think you and Tashio are cute together, anyways I have a few things to run by you in the studio can you make it tomorrow?'

"I'll have to look at my schedule I'll call you a little bit later today I'm swamped right now with some personal things okay?" Kagome said while she opened the door to her room.

'_Okay let me know what Sesshomaru says Caerula. Late's' _the line went dead.

"Damn she can always read me like a book," Kagome muttered under breathe.

"Who was that Kagome?" Kagome froze _No he couldn't have heard that! _Kagome thought to herself as she turned and looked at the always amazingly hot Sesshomaru lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh well that was my... um my partner you could say… from work I need to go in tomorrow so she can run something's by me," Kagome said placing the envelope on the desk

"What do you do for work anyways?" Sesshomaru asked a little more interested but still looking up at the ceiling

"Ohhh um well see I can't tell you that," Kagome said under breathe though she knew that he heard her.

"Then you can't go until you tell me." Sesshomaru stated glancing toward her.

Kagome groaned she walked over to her bed and crawled until her face was over his. "Please Maru I really need to go in," She leaned down and kissed him lightly.

They broke away after a minute, he looked up at her and said "Then take me into see what you do you don't have to tell me anything just show me," a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kagome thought for a minute and then looked down at him "Fine but you can't tell ANY one it's one of my best kept secrets."

This time he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers lightly. After a few seconds it turned from soft and gentle to rough, needing and passionate. He flipped their positions bracing himself with both of his hands so that his full weight was on her. He nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance she quickly opened her mouth letting him explore her mouth as she did his. He pulled back looking down into her eyes as she softly panted for air.

"Kagome I have to tell you something" He said kissing his way down her jaw line to her neck. She gasped "w-what is it?"

Just as he pulled back a knock came from her door. Sesshomaru growled as he got up off her so she could get it. "Kagome Syria asked for you and Sesshomaru to go to the Dojo" the very familiar voice of Kiarila comes from behind the shut door.

"Okay thank you Kiarila we'll be there in a few" Kagome said not bothering yell because she could hear perfectly well.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "You said you had something to tell me?" She asked looking into his molten topaz orbs

"I'll tell you another day. It's time to show us what you have learned," Sesshomaru stated as he got up and held his hand out her. She took it quickly and walked with him down the hallway hand in hand.

OOOOOOOO

"Very good Kagome your power ball and Dancing Leaves attacks were very strong," Syria nodded in approval

"Your agility and defense strategy were very strong but your physical attacks were lacking power we will work on that on Monday" Sesshomaru stated looking at the chaos in front of him.

"Wow Kagome-chan that was really good!" Rin said loudly with Shippo nodding in agreement.

"Thank you Syria and Sesshomaru Monday will prove to be very interesting" Kagome bowed to each one of them and then turned to Rin and Shippo "Thank you guys" She beamed "Rin didn't you ask Sesshomaru a question earlier this morning?" Kagome asked glancing at Sesshomaru trying to see if he remembered. He did.

"Rin your training with me will be before Kagome's in the mornings your schedule will be the opposite of hers" Sesshomaru stated. Rin jumped up and down with glee, she ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him around his waist like she always did.

He then turned to Shippo "And don't think I forgot about you. You will be after Rin on Wednesdays and on Sunday in the evenings" Shippo bowed a thank you and left for his room. Rin ran out in to the garden and started to pick flowers.

Kagome smirked she knew that they were both just doing that so that Rin would meet him in his room in a few minutes. After five minutes Kagome's theory proved correct so she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him out past the gardens excusing themselves from Syria who only nodded and went back into the mansion.

_At least I got their biggest threat out of the way _Kagome thought to herself with a smirk planted on her face.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed out of the mansion for the rest of the evening only going back to have dinner and then return to the spot that was hidden from peoples view.

As they walked back to the spot after dinner Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru breathing in his scent deeply. It was now dark and the stars were back out so that she could see them. She saw a shooting star and thought _Rin must be in a good mood tonight most likely with Shippo _Kagome smiled lightly as she thought of those two.

"What are you so happy about?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at Kagome.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about how nice it is out here were I can see the stars," Kagome said sighing as she lay back in the same spot she did the night before.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as she sat back up to look at him.

"What is it Maru?" Kagome asked placing her hand on his face

He looked into her soft azure eyes as the stars glittered in them. "You look beautiful tonight," He said.

She blushed looking down at what she was wearing. Earlier she slipped on a pair of her favorite sweats from soccer with one of her baggy sweatshirts. "Are you alright Maru I look like a slob right now," Kagome asked putting the back of her hand on his forehead, even though she knew he wasn't sick.

Sesshomaru smiled the ice melting smile that Kagome rarely saw and she melted a little more where she sat. "I don't care what clothing you are wearing anything you wear looks good on you," Sesshomaru stated as he kissed her tenderly "Kagome I want you to know that I…" Sesshomaru stopped searching for the right words.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it affectionately. "You can tell me anything Maru."

"Kagome you make me feel like the most luckiest man alive and I don't know what I would do with out you, Kagome I am madly in love with you," Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes.

Kagome stared up at him "Do- Do you mean that?" Kagome asked tears coming to her eyes but she pushed them back.

Sesshomaru nodded "Your one of the few people that has seen me smile the way I do around you, but you make it seem like I should do it every day, you always know how I'm feeling and my beast would have no other besides you," He stated while whipping a tear from her beautiful face. "And seeing you cry makes me want to kill who ever has caused you your pain."

Kagome looked up into his eyes all of his emotions open for her to read. She saw many but the one that stood out the most was love, and then there was fear. "Sesshomaru why are you scared?" She asked.

"You not feeling the same way scares me the most Kagome you rejecting me…" Sesshomaru couldn't finish his sentence for her lips had covered his mouth.

She pulled away and smiled up at him. "I would never reject you Sesshomaru you set my body on fire, you consider my feelings above anything else…Sesshomaru I love you too" Kagome said another tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry," Sesshomaru asked kissing away the tear.

"Why? You just made me the happiest woman in the world." Kagome said leaning up and kissing him with everything she had.

They broke apart from the kiss and laid down looking up at the stars for the rest of the night before they went to Kagome's room were she wouldn't let Sesshomaru leave, not that he put up much of a fight., And slept.

**End Chapter**


	12. Showing off The Job

**Chapter 12**

**Showing off the Job**

Well you do did me in and you better felt it

_Tried to be ch-_

Kagome moaned as she rolled out of Sesshomaru's hold and looked for her cell phone that sounded way to loud for an ungodly hour of... Kagome looked at her clock as she picked her phone up off the ground by the bed. She sighed loudly, looking at the caller ID.

"Hissori why are you calling me at 8 on a weekend!?" Kagome whispered irritantly into the phone.

'_Sorry Caerula but can you be here at 11. I knew that if I didn't call you since you obviously forgot to call me yesterday that you would sleep in late.' _Hissori's energetic reply was too happy for Kagome on the weekend so early.

Kagome moaned loudly "Okay I'll be there but I'm bringing a friend with me," she said standing up to walk to her bathroom.

'_Your actually letting someone from your 'Normal' life come and see what your biggest secret is?!' _Hissori's surprise was evident.

"It's the only way I could come, he's the most stubborn person I have met," Kagome answered not meaning to say the last part out loud. Her eyes widen and rushed "I'm just hopping in the shower Hissori I'll see you at the studio!" flipping her phone shut before Hissori could say anything more.

She sighed and jumped into the shower. After 15 minutes she was out and had a towel wrapped around her. She walked out of the bathroom and her eyes went straight to Sesshomaru. _He looks so peaceful _Kagome thought hating that she had to wake him up from this state.

Sesshomaru woke from someone shaking him awake lightly. "Maru we have to be at the studio at 11 so I think you should get up" Kagome said as she stood straight again and walking to her wardrobe. She jumped slightly as she heard a growl come from Sesshomaru. She turned to look at him confused as hell as to why he would be upset. "What's wrong Maru?" She asked but she understood when she saw THAT look in his eyes. She blushed a light pink as she turned around.

"That look really fits you Kagome but I know one that would look even better," Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and nipping at her neck.

Kagome shivered in pure bliss, she loved it when he did that. But she had things to do and one of them was introducing him to her mother. She leaned back against him looking at the wardrobe and said, "After we are done at the studio, I want to take you to meet my mom. She should be pass the hyperventilating stage of me actually not being with Inuyasha," Kagome said picking out a blue baby doll style shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, and grabbed her favorite Arizona Flats. She wiggled her way out of Sesshomaru's gripped and darted to the bathroom.

Locking the door making sure that she had enough time to change at least into her underwear before he came in. She slipped her Red matching lacy set on when she heard a click and a not to quiet chuckle.

"MARU! Come on let me change!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru picked her up on set her on the counter kissing her passionately. After what seemed like an eternity he moved from her lips placing butterfly kisses from her jaw to her neck nipping every so often.

"M-m-Maru if I say we can do this tonight will you get ready?" She said between pants and moans. He stopped as soon as he heard her promise and was staring into her half lidded eyes.

He leaned in and pecked her on the lips, smirking when she whimpered from the loss of contacted, and whispered "I can't wait," and then he was gone.

Kagome stared were Sesshomaru had just been and giggled lightly as she thought of how much of a kid he was, always wanting way more than he got. She got dressed quickly and left the bathroom walking straight across her room and into Sesshomaru's.

He was standing in the middle of his room, his torso missing a shirt, smirking. Kagome stopped and stared at him, well stared at his body. She smirked evilly as she walked up to him and kissed him raking her fingernails down his body lightly.

He shivered under her torturous ministrations. Kagome pulled away biting her lip on the side while looking up at him. Oh how he wanted to take her then and there, but she made him a promise and he was going to hold her to it. He turned away from her and looked into his closet looking for the perfect shirt to wear. Kagome walked up beside him and grabbed one of his favorite button-down shirts that just so happened to match her dark blue shirt.

"My mom is into the whole matching thing if you wear this then she won't care that you aren't Inuyasha." Kagome said handing him the shirt.

He chuckled as he slid it on but Kagome stopped him from buttoning it up. He looked up at her questioningly. But she didn't see as she was staring at his chest again she put one finger in one of the crevices as she traced almost each and every muscle like she was trying to memorize it. After a few moments she shook her head and looked up at him with a smirk.

She pushed up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear "Me either," And then she darted for the hallway. He stood there for a few seconds confused about what she said. Then like a ton of brick it hit him she was telling him that she couldn't wait for that night. He went in search of her wanting to torture her as much as he could.

When he found her she was sitting at the table suppressing giggles that wanted to erupt from her mouth. He smirked as he took his seat next to her keeping his hands under the table so that Rin and Shippo wouldn't see what he was doing.

He ran his hand up her leg and rested it lightly on her thigh not to far from her precious treasure and rubbing tiny circles into her covered skin. Looking up at Rin he asked, "How has your week been little sister? You and Shippo seem to be getting along well."

She couldn't believe it he was trying to talk to his sister while he put her through torture! She bit her bottom lip hard to stop from letting out a low moan, something she would try never to do in the presence of the younger ones.

Rin stiffened a little but relaxed knowing that he didn't know anything "Yes me and Shippo are very close now in the short time he has been here," She replied. "Kagome are you alright? You look like you're in pain," Rin asked.

Kagome laughed nervously leaning back in her chair and folding her hands in her lap "I'm fine Rin, Maru and I have to go into my work today and I'm just thinking about everything I missed," Kagome said totally lying through her teeth. Syria came through the door at the moment, Kagome took the chance of everyone's distraction to grab Sesshomaru's hand making him stop the torture and holding it there.

"Hello mother" Sesshomaru said lightly amusement playing in his eyes as he looked away from Kagome's piercing glare.

"Good morning Sesshomaru!" Syria said happily clearly oblivious to Kagome's invisible daggers that were piercing Sesshomaru. "How was your night with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru smirked "It was very…special." Was his eluding answer.

"Well I'm not sure if that's a good thing but good for you!" Syria said.

Kagome soon forgot about her anger toward Sesshomaru when she remembered what he told her the night before. She smiled happily and tightened her grip and Sesshomaru's hand when he tried to move it, weather it was to put it back in his lap or to start his ministrations from earlier she wasn't having any of it. Once everyone was seated they all had a very quiet breakfast chatting about nothing of huge importance.

When they finished it was 10:15 and Kagome was eager to go, anything that Hissori showed her was always gold and she couldn't wait to see it. "Sesshomaru I believe that we should get going I don't like to be late to my meetings with Hissori," Kagome said standing up from her chair and walking to the door, Sesshomaru close behind her "We'll see you guys later today, Bye" Kagome waved as she stepped through the doorway and ran away from Sesshomaru.

She knew it was futile to run because he was so much faster than her having his speed for over… then she realized that she didn't even know how old he was! He looked to be about 25 but demons age totally different from humans for all she knew he could have been 1,000 years old. But she doubted that was how old he actually was.

Once he caught her she was being carried bridal style through the main doorway. Kagome stared up at his face tracing one of his stripes with her fingers lightly. "Maru?" She asked.

"Kaggie?" Sesshomaru said looking down at her. Kagome ignored her nickname slowly getting used to it "How old are you?" she asked softly.

"Well all the magazines think that I'm a 23 year old demon, Heir to the Tashio Inc. and the western lands." He said setting her down on the divers side of her powder blue Chrysler 300.

"I knew that, how old are you actually?" Kagome said gazing up into his eyes.

He sighed "My 260th birthday is this coming in a month," placing one of her stray pieces of hair out of her face and then moving to get into the passenger side "I'm young compared to Syria and Toga they are in their late 600's" Sesshomaru said before slipping into the car.

Kagome wasn't surprised she didn't expect him to be anywhere near her age. Even Inuyasha was 150 years old.

She sighed and got into the car and started it up.

"How old are you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as they turned out of the drive way and started speeding down the main road.

"I just turned 21 a couple of months ago," Kagome mumbled a light pink blush crossing her features; she was like jailbait to him but already legal. "I guess I'll be having a few more than expected."

Sesshomaru laughed lightly as they continued on their way into Tokyo. The rest of the car ride was a quiet one. Kagome pulled up to the studio Bust-a-Record, one of the most respected record companies in the music business, at 10:55. She sighed and looked at Sesshomaru "Here at the studio I'm know as Caerula Chinatsu, only Hissori knows my real name. I know it's asking a lot but until we are in the room alone with Hissori can you call me that?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded giving her a light kiss on the lips before sliding out of the car. She did to, walked around and slid her hand into his.

They walked through the main doorway going straight to the security desk; a burly Panther youkai was standing behind. "Hello Isamu, is Hissori here yet?" Kagome asked smiling at him.

"You look great Caerula, Hissori just got her not even 10 minutes ago she told me to tell you and Mr. Tashio to go to studio 5" The burly panther youkai known as Isamu said "She looked excited she must have some good things for you."

"REALLY! Thanks Isamu I'll see you later!" Kagome said waving before turning to go down the hallway to studio 5 practically dragging Sesshomaru behind her.

Kagome burst into studio 5 letting go of Sesshomaru's hand and hugging her long time friend and recent new manager Hissori. "Ka- Caerula what happened to you… you look… ABSOULTLY AMAZING!" Hissori said pushing Kagome back so that she could look at her properly. "Love the hair."

"Well that's a long story" Kagome said "Basically I met Sesshomaru after I caught Inuyasha cheating on me again and then I turned into a Inuyoukai."

"Well I'm glad you met Sesshomaru then," Hissori said turning to said person and sticking out her hand to him "It's very nice to finally meet every teenage girls heart throb in person, Sesshomaru Tashio. Right?" Hissori said politely acting like she didn't know whom he was.

Sesshomaru nodded shaking her hand lightly. "It is very nice to meet you to Hissori…"

"Hotaru, Hissori Hotaru" She said shaking his hand a few times before turning her attention back to Kagome. " I think these are going to be some of the best we have done so far!" She said opening up the first peachy.

Hissori handed them to Kagome as she looked at them carefully letting every word sink in. After she was done she looked up at Hissori. "This one is really good I think that it should be the first one released when we record," Kagome said handing the lyric sheet back to Hissori.

"Yea I was thinking that you could do a acoustic guitar with some bongo's in the background kind of a relaxed feeling," Hissori said, "That's the only one that I've approved of so far. I think we should record _Power to Break Me_, That one is going to sell your c.d." Hissori moved from her spot beside Kagome to a seat that was in front of the oversized soundboard.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "Do you get what I do now?" Kagome questioned

Sesshomaru nodded "Caerula I think you have a song to record," smirking. He was going to get to hear how she sounded singing. _Caerula sounds familiar I'll ask her about it when we are on our way to her mothers house _Sesshomaru thought as he took the seat beside Hissori.

Kagome entered the door off to the left of the soundboard flicking a light on in the little sound proof room.

Kagome picked up the ear phones that would give her, her background sounds. After that she adjusted the microphone so that it was now at her new height, filled open her music book and gave Hissori the thumbs up.

Kagome's mouth was moving but neither Sesshomaru nor Hissori could hear what she was saying. Hissori had a blank look on her face and then an insta-blush covered her face. "Oops sorry Caerula I forgot to turn on the microphone volume," She said while holding down a button and pushing a few sliders up. "Can you say that again?"

"Can I listen to the music once through it's been awhile since we went through it," Kagome asked again.

"Sure," Hissori said pushing a few more buttons. After a few seconds Kagome's earphones and the soundboard room was filled by a melody playing on the piano. Kagome was staring at her music sheet following each measure waiting for her opening.

"Is this Kagome's playing?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Kagome mouth the words to the apparent spots.

"Yes your girlfriend is a very talented artist she can play almost every musical instrument made. Mainly her voice and the piano though," Hissori said swaying her in chair. "This song she made herself. I only helped with a little of the melody."

"What is it about? It sounds like a sad song," Sesshomaru said flatly looking at Kagome the whole time. _She seems depressed about something _he thought.

"Well actually this was inspired when Inuyasha first cheated on her it's a very emotional song for her, I'm glad that she was able to find you. I don't think you would ever do something like that to a person." Hissori said looking away from Sesshomaru to her friend that stayed by her side for 15 years.

They stayed silent for the rest of the song waiting for Kagome to start off the song.

She looked up at Hissori and Sesshomaru during the first part of the song; they were both talking and though she couldn't hear them she was sure it was about her.

"Okay I think that I can get the first part down," Kagome smiled as the song finished up.

"Okay let me get the recordings ready and then I will start it again" Was Hissori's cheery response.

_Some people say that love is a power._

_A reason to die for_

_That a love is unconditional_

Her voice was soft, but powerful at the same time. The voice of an angel, always reassuring but never wrong.

But I think love

_It is a will_

_That gives_

_A person the power to break you_

Hissori looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes were searching Caerula's/Kagome's face. "When she wrote this Sesshomaru, she was very depressed," Sesshomaru ripped his eyes away from Kagome. "She even thought about killing herself, but I think that writing this song she stop thinking about it. But then she let Inuyasha wiggle his ass back in her life and this song was put to the side lines," Hissori told Sesshomaru. She never liked Inuyasha that much and didn't mind that Kagome had moved on. Sesshomaru was the hottest guy in like the world so that was a plus also.

"Well my little brother is prone to make huge unfixable mistakes. And I refuse to let Kagome get hurt like that ever again," Sesshomaru said turning back to listen to Kagome.

They spent nearly 2 hours recording that one song. Kagome being the perfectionist she was wouldn't leave the thing alone until it was complete and perfect.

"So why does your other name sound familiar?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked out of the building and slid into her car. Kagome looked at him, disbelieving. Usually when anyone mentioned Caerula Chinatsu they went gaga over her latest hit _Not Yours. _After about a minute she told herself that she shouldn't have been surprised that Sesshomaru didn't listen to pop, plus nobody knew what she looked like so it was easier that way. "Last month I released a song that was the number one spot for the hit list for 3 weeks in a row." She said pulling out of her parking space and out into the busy streets of Tokyo.

Sesshomaru sat in silence for a while before it dawned on him "So you're the one that came out with that song. What was it called? Not yours. Right?" He already knew it was because her voice was the exact same on the radio as it was in the studio.

Kagome nodded her head. "So why don't people know that Caerula Chinatsu is actually Kagome Hiragashi?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well I love to sing but I saw what that famous crap did to some really nice people and I didn't want to be like that. Plus I don't really like those camera's up in my face." Kagome said turning off into a quiet suburban rode. "But I was thinking about it and I think I might have a fundraiser, and I'll reveal who Caerula Chinatsu is."

"That's not a bad idea," Sesshomaru said looking at all the yards that were filled with little kids playing.

"Yea okay so just to tell you my mom probably thinks that I have told the magazines that. She's the best mom ever but she has some…religious stuff about kissing… she doesn't know about that stuff in my life." Kagome admitted.

"Okay so pretty much no touching you because you know I won't be able to resist…" Sesshomaru said with what almost looked like a pout but he hid it with an evil smirk.

"Well she still thinks holding hands is cute…Kami only knows why!" Kagome stated "Your not going to deprive me of that all day right?" She asked making a clearly visible pout.

"I was thinking about it" Sesshomaru said turning all cold like again.

"MARRRRUUUU!! Please we will make it quick and then get back to the mansion." Kagome pleaded. He made it look like he was thinking about it and then smiled his amazingly hot smile "Fine but don't kill me if my hands don't behave."

"I don't think I will have the will power to be mad at you," Kagome smirked after a few minutes they were parked in front of a giant stairway. "God I hate those things" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Really I would think that they would be great for a work out." Sesshomaru said getting out of the car.

"Only you would think about working out with these 87 freaking steps. I actually almost got my mom to put an elevator thing in to get me up there. Even though I like sports this things would always be in my way me and my bed." Kagome said walking around the car and standing beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quirked a perfectly shaped brow, and before Kagome knew what was happening they were both in the air and back on the ground, at the top of the steps.

"Can you at least warn me before you do that?" Kagome huffed as he put her down and taking her hand.

"No I think I like surprising you." Sesshomaru chuckled as Kagome started walking toward the shrine.

"Oh and my grandpa is kind of a nutter so don't take anything he does seriously it never works," Kagome said under her breath as she knocked on the door and opened it at the same time.

"Mom! Gramps! Squirt! It's Kagome!" Kagome yelled into the house, while walking into the kitchen to find everyone at the table.

"Kagome! Honey how are you?" Said what Sesshomaru gathered to be her mother. Apparently they were expecting Kagome's appearance change. "I guess the transformation didn't take that long because you look great!"

"Umm thanks mom, you aren't mad are you? You know about Inuyasha and the magazine thing?" Kagome asked as she hugged her mom

"Why would I be mad?" She asked looking at her daughter questioningly.

Kagome just shrugged "Never mind," Kagome let go of her mom and looked at her "Mom I would like you to meet Sesshomaru my current… boyfriend?" Kagome said turning to Sesshomaru questioning the last part.

Sesshomaru winked at Kagome quickly and turned to her mom. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hiragashi."

"And the same here Sesshomaru," She said with a pleasant smile. "Well we just sat down to have a late lunch would you guys like to join us?"

"Um I don't know Sesshomaru do we have any thing important to do back at the mansion?" Kagome asked almost pleading with her eyes that they did.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "No I don't think we do Kagome… except for that one promise… but that can wait," he said smirking evilly though Mrs. Hiragashi didn't know it was evil.

"Okay I guess we can stay for a little while," Kagome said walking further into the room tugging Sesshomaru behind her. She sat down in her usual spot and Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Sesshomaru this is my Grandpa, Grandpa this is Sesshomaru Tashio" Kagome said indicating to an elderly man off to her right "And that thing is my little brother, Souta" Kagome said smiling at the little boy across the table from her. Souta was about to object but stopped when he saw the look on his moms face.

"It's an honor to meet you all," Sesshomaru said politely. Souta looked surprised

"I like him better than Inuyasha but why does he look like him so much?" Souta's questioned though it was ignored, Kagome not really wanting to explain that little detail yet.

"So Kagome since you don't live with Inuyasha anymore were are you living?" Mrs. Hiragashi asked.

"Um…well…" Kagome started.

"Kagome is living with Sango in her apartment complex," Sesshomaru answered taking her hand from under the table and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "And to answer your question Souta Inuyasha is my half brother" Sesshomaru said never taking his eyes off Souta.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru questioning him. Sesshomaru only nodded, looking back at her mother. "Well I guess we will have to start looking for a house for you then won't we?" Mrs. Hiragashi said looking up from her plate totally ignoring the last part of his statement.

"I think I've found a place out in the country that I like and it's very affordable with my salary… I was thinking about revealing Caerula Chinatsu soon." Kagome said happy that she found something to change the subject of her living arrangements.

Mrs. Hiragashi looked surprised "OH really what made you change your mind?" She asked

"Well since Sesshomaru is like twice as famous as me and I spend most of my time at his place I think I would be fine after the shock of my identity," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Well what ever you decide I'm here for you." Mrs. Hiragashi said. The rest of the lunch was comfortable. Sesshomaru seemed to get along with everyone and Kagome was surprised when her gramps didn't try and purify both of them with his worthless Sutras. Soon they were all back in the entryway and saying their temporary goodbyes.

"I'll come and see you guys next week okay?" Kagome said after pulling away from her little brother and standing next to Sesshomaru.

"Okay see you later Kag's!" Souta said waving as he disappeared into the living room no doubt in Kagome's mind that he was going to play on his game station.

"Okay bye Mom, Gramps I'll let you know about the fundraiser!" Kagome said as she pulled Sesshomaru out the door. They walked to the steps and Kagome did something she thought would be fun. She jumped into the air and down the steps with one leap. Landing right in front of her car. "WOW that was cool miss can you do it again?" A little boy asked as he ran up to Kagome with a huge smile on his face.

Kagome scratched the back of her head "Um no I don't think I have time I think you should go home now though I can smell your mother is getting worried." Kagome said as she fibbing about the last little part.

The boy slumped in defeat and started running the way he came. Sesshomaru chuckled as he approached Kagome obviously taking the long way down the steps.

Kagome lost all thought about the little boy as she brought his face down for a scorching kiss. After a few moments Kagome broke away panting "God it was hard not to do that for that long," she whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

Sesshomaru laughed again "Am I that irresistible?"

Kagome looked up at him with her smoldering azure orbs saying with complete finality "Yes" like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Well just to tell you it took most of my self restraint to keep from taking your there, so I suggest that we get to the mansion before I do I right here." Sesshomaru said tightening his grip on her.

Kagome giggled and squirmed her way out of his grasp. "Fine but there better be something called a sound proof barrier that will be surrounding your room…" Kagome said as she slid into the driver's side and then added, "While we are in it"

"Damn," Sesshomaru muttered under his breathe. But Kagome heard it anyways and a smile crossed her face.

"Don't think I don't know what your thinking Mr." Kagome said laughing as he tried to pout.

"Why can't the whole mansion hear it, I for one would be proud that people knew about it," Sesshomaru said as the turned off the suburban road.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him "Even your little sister? Come on I'm not going to stroke your ego…well not that," Kagome said smirking before turning back to the road.

"You win this time Kaggie" Sesshomaru said trying to win a little bit.

"Okay Maru" Kagome said steeling away the little win from him. "Why did you tell my mom that I was still living with Sango?" She asked.

"Well I don't know what your mom is fully like but from what you told me I bet you had to fight with her so that you could move in with Inuyasha and I doubt that would change with me." Sesshomaru explained his little theory.

"Wow who could have thought that there was a brain in that pretty head," Kagome teased. They both joked with each other lightly for the rest of the car ride back to the mansion.

As they pulled up to the mansion Kagome saw Rin dart from the front doorway to side of the house, close behind her was Shippo. Both were laughing as they disappeared behind the corner. Kagome stole a glance at Sesshomaru wandering if he saw. His eyebrow was quirked and was looking at the spot Kagome had just seen Shippo disappear behind Rin. _Damn he saw_ Kagome thought as she took her normal parking spot. She moved her hand from the gearshift and ran it up his leg, stopping at the top of his mid thigh. _Kami I'm good at distracting him _She thought as he turned his gaze from that spot to look at her with his heated topaz gaze.

And before she could blink he was gone and her hand hovered in mid air. Though she didn't notice as she was being pulled from the car by a pair of strong arms. In seconds they were in Sesshomaru's bedroom and he was on top of her ravishing her neck with nips and kisses.

_**(WARNING LEMON BEGINS!!!!! You've been warned don't complain to me!)**_

Kagome checked her senses making sure that he put up the barrier, confirming that he did she gave into holding in her moans. Sesshomaru loved it when she made those noises, just that little noise could turn him on and make his pants shrink.

Kagome pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Deciding they were both entirely to covered to her liking Kagome unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to…somewhere.

Sesshomaru pulled her shirt up over her head and tossing it not caring where it went, he easily unhooked her bra and it followed their shirts.

Kagome rolled them over so that he was under her as she dragged her claws down his chest leaving tiny red marks behind. She fumbled with the button on his pants before he grabbed her hands and undid it for her. Kagome being ever so patient person she is pulled his pants, boxer and all down and flung them away.

Kagome leaned back up and kissed him again. Sesshomaru flipped them back to the original position. Smiling he pulled back "Now Kagome I think that you being entirely too greedy," he easily undid her pants and made the same maneuver, taking her panties with the pants.

He looked down at her fully naked form and almost drooled. She had her curves all in the right spots muscled not anorexic. He trailed his claws lightly over her skin leaving goose bumps in their trail.

If this was heaven then Kagome couldn't imagine what would happen if he used his mouth. _OH! _Yes she could and she was in pure bliss. His mouth was hot against her skin she almost told him to stop this torture…Almost.

Sesshomaru kissed his way from her mouth down her neck, lingering in the place were her neck and shoulder met, between her luscious mounds down her perfectly flat stomach, kissing every piece of skin that was in his path until he found his target.

He stopped just above her lips, making her moan in disapproval, looking up at her face. She had her eyes closed and her back arched giving him the most wonderful sight.

"Kagome look at me," He demanded. After a few seconds she responded looking down into his eyes with her glossed over eyes. He smirked "Tell me what you want," He said before dragging his tongue up the length of her clit.

Kagome arched her back pressing his head toward what she so desperately wanted. "You have to say it," he said tracing her lips with one of his fingers.

"Y—you S-s-Sesshomaru, I want you…more" Kagome stuttered.

And before she could finish the sentence he pushed two of his fingers into her tight passage. "Damn Kagome," He muttered as he marveled at how tight she was. He continued at a tortuously slow pace, making her beg for it.

"Hmm…. more…faster…please Maru," She said bucking her hips into his hand. Putting his other hand on her hips to still them. Sesshomaru added a third finger while increasing the pace. He could feel her walls clamping down around his fingers. He leaned down and nipped her button, releasing the floodgates of her sweet nectar.

"Maru!" Kagome yelled as her orgasm sent her straight into the heavens. Savoring every last bit of it he licked his fingers clean. Kagome was still in the clouds when Sesshomaru kissed his way back up to her lips.

Kagome wrapped her long legs around his waist pulling him closer. She moaned when his tip brushed her inner thigh.

Sesshomaru kissed her making her taste herself. Kagome pulled away and ran her hands down his chest and wrapped around his enlarged member. Sesshomaru shook above her bracing himself with his fore arms. Kagome pulled her hands up slowly.

Sesshomaru was going crazy. He was about to spill and he put his hand on hers looking her in her eyes. She pulled her hands away and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Tell me what you want Kagome," He whispered in her ear dragging his claws up and down her sides.

Kagome shivered and whispered lowly in his ear "I want you to fill me completely." Sesshomaru almost lost it. Her breath was hot on his neck and her body pressed flush against his. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly watching her face.

Kagome moaned he was so big. No one could hold a candle next to him. He pulled out just as slowly as he went in. He continued the torturous pace until Kagome rammed her hips in his.

"Sesshomaru. Stop. Being. So. Damn. Gentle." Kagome said clearly aggravated. Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at Kagome. Then without a second thought he pounded in to her Fast and Hard.

"Oh. Kami," Kagome moaned out. When Sesshomaru hit somewhere inside just right she yelled in ecstasy "Oh god, right there."

"Harder Maru ... Deeper!" She moaned out. He flipped their position so that she was on all fours in front of him and he continued to pound into her.

Sesshomaru continued to hit that spot before he felt her walls clamping around him as she neared her second climax. He held out saying, "Say my named Kagome," slowing his pace but continuing to go as hard and as deep as he could.

"Ahhh… Maru!" Kagome said breathlessly.

"My real name Kagome" He said speeding up using his demonic speed, she reached her climax and yelled as loud as she could in ecstasy "Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome!" He yelled as he braced himself over her. His teeth elongated and he bit down in her neck and shoulder joint, quickly lapping up the blood. They flipped over and Kagome did the same to him.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Sesshomaru" Kagome said back snuggling into his chest.

_**End Chapter!**_


	13. Beast?

**Chapter 13**

**Beast?**

Kagome and Sesshomaru lay in each other's embrace contently brewing in their self-glory when Kagome started laughing uncontrollably. Not able to stand it she sat up clutching her sides. Sesshomaru quirked a brow wondering what would make her laugh so hard. "Koi? Why are you laughing?" He said, propping himself on his arms, little more than confused.

After a few gasps of breath and a few minutes Kagome turned to look at him. "I was thinking the first training session with you, that seems like years ago, when Inuyasha barged in and I kicked his ass." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru now totally confused as to why she would be laughing about that day asked "And what was so funny about that day?"

Kagome giggled again "You remember how he told me that he was going to take me back bit and I told him that I would never sleep with someone I don't know? Don't you find it a bit more ironic that I did end up sleeping with you?" Lying back down and staring up at the ceiling giggling to herself "Not that I mind though," she added after a second.

With a smirk Sesshomaru lay back down beside her. "Neither do I"

After a couple of minutes Kagome started to roll of the bed and said "Well I suppose I should take a shower before going out of the room" Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his waist.

"You honestly think that I'm done with you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No?" Kagome said looking down at him as she raked her claws down his perfectly sculpted chest and six pack.

"No," He said before pulling her down to kiss him fiercely, while grinding his hips into hers. Kagome moaned into the kiss as she felt his throbbing member on her inner thigh. Slowly tracing her hands lower, down his stomach and following his happy trail, she brushed her hand along his hardened member. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest approvingly as Kagome pulled away from the kiss and continued down his body placing butterfly kisses as she went, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She kissed every ripple of muscle, pausing at his belly button as she swirled her tongue around it once and continued on her path downward.

Kagome sheathed him in her hands as she looked up at him. Sesshomaru had his eyes riveted on her, hands gripping his silk sheets beneath him. Kagome smirked as she slowly pushed her hands down his shaft and then pulling back up at the same torturously slow rate. Sesshomaru groaned as she continued going slow for several more pumps. Before she could go down slowly again he thrust his hips forward not being able to take it anymore.

Taking the hint Kagome moved her hands in a faster pace for a few seconds. She then stopped her hands at his base and placed her lips on his tip. Sesshomaru breath hitched as he felt her mouth on his tip, kami how he loved this woman.

She swirled her tongue around before bobbing her head down taking him fully in her mouth. _Does she have no gag reflex!? _He thought as she pulled back scrapping her teeth lightly before taking him whole again. His hand shot to her hair pulling her head back up only to push it back down. Her hands following her head this time back up following her every move.

As she went back down he felt his climax coming and as her teeth scraped again he held her head and came fully into her mouth. Surprised that she didn't pull back as she milked him for all he was worth.

With a slight smirk she kissed her way back to his lips and kissed him heatedly with his essences still lingering on her mouth. After parting for some much needed breath Kagome sat back up and looked down as Sesshomaru.

She guided him to her entrance her eyes locked with his and impaled herself making him fill her completely. Earning a moan from both as she rocked her self against him.

Not being able to stand being the submissive one Sesshomaru quickly flipped them over so that she was beneath him. Arching into his touch Kagome felt all the power that he held and was more than turned her on.

Sesshomaru slid himself between her going deeper and harder with every stroke. Dipping down Sesshomaru kissed her tenderly as he delivered fierce, fast strokes. They tore through Kagome, spiking pure bliss through her body.

Soon her walls were clenching around him as he continued to pound into her. Feeling himself nearing his climax he was roping it off until she came. He quickened his strokes, and she clung to him, both out of their mind with need.

They came together in one fierce moment of sublime pleasure. Sesshomaru threw his head back and roared as he buried himself deep inside her. As Kagome cried out as he shook in her arms. She held him close as he collapsed on top of her.

After several moments of pure bliss Sesshomaru pulled himself out of her and rolled over so that he was lying beside her, both panting still from the latest high.

"Wow," Kagome said as she felt herself returning from the highest cloud in the sky. "That was great"

"You expect any less from this Sesshomaru?" He said arrogantly with a lopsided smile on his face.

"You know Maru you really shouldn't mumble it's not befitting the Lord of the western lands," Kagome said lightly keeping herself from giggling. Rolling over so that she was looking down at him and her hand splayed across his chest "Now my Lord," she said with a smirk "May I go take a shower as much as I would like to we can't stay in here all day and have wild Inu sex."

Sesshomaru smirked at her analogy before placing a light kiss on her forehead murmuring "If you wish Koi," as he rolled out of the bed walking to his wardrobe and grabbing a towel and turning to her. Only to find her lustful gaze riveted to his body. She took a deep breath and got up.

"Do that anymore and I won't," She muttered under her breath though Sesshomaru heard it non-the-less. Smirking he watched her pick up her discarded clothes and go to her room through the connecting doors still bare ass naked, then turning to his own bathroom.

Kagome crossed her room and to her wardrobe were she grabbed her own towel and threw on a short bathrobe that reached about mid thigh. She was walking to the bathroom when saw the yellow envelope sitting on her desk. _Hmmm I guess I should see what she sent me_ Kagome thought as she grabbed the envelope and sat down on her bed.

Taking a deep breath she opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. Tears immediately sprang to Kagome's eyes. There was a note, two pictures, a necklace and one ring. Kagome picked up the note that was from Kikyo:

Kagome-

I know what happened between me you and Inuyasha really hurt you and I'm sorry I never meant for you to find out that way we both didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sure that this would be better done in person but I was sure that you didn't want to see me. I know how much these things mean to you and I thought that you should have them.

I found the necklace that your father gave you in the ally were they found you and your father. And the ring is the one that you used to love so much when we were little and I knew that you would never ask me if you could have it. I would have given it to you, and now I am. I know it doesn't make up for the wrongs that I have done to you in these past few years but I hope it will help. You and your dad never saw the pictures that are in this package because you both didn't know that I took them. I never really thought about it until this past week after you left I went searching for them. I know your house fire took away most all of your pictures and these were the best ones that I have.

I want you to know that I love you and hope that you will forgive me. You don't have to I will understand but don't hate Inuyasha he was torn up that you found out that way.

With Love- Kikyo

Kagome read and reread the note she didn't know how to react. She put the note down and picked up a heart pendant that she knew so well but hadn't seen in over 15 years. She ran her fingers across it and opened it up to show to pictures, one of her mom and the other with herself and her father. Looking at it she remembered the day that she got it. It was the last birthday that she had with her dad he said that she would always have a little piece of him and her mom with her as long as she had it. Kagome wiped her eyes and fumbled with the clasp on the chain she put it on around her neck and placed her hand over it.

She looked down at the other piece of jewelry that was in the envelope, the ring that Kikyo had since she was a little girl but never wore. Just like her Kikyo's father had died, but her father had died of a heart attack when she was only 3 months old. So Kikyo refused to wear it for reasons that Kikyo would never say. It had a gold band and had a white Opal centered, triangle cut with round corners, in it with three diamonds on each side of it.

Not sure what to do Kagome put the ring back down and picked up the two pictures. Kagome smiled the one on top was the taken on her last birthday with her dad right after he gave her the necklace. Kagome was latched onto his neck as he hugged her mid section while he was standing. Tears began pooling in her eyes; Kagome rubbed them out and looked at the next. This one was when she was slightly younger her and her father were on the couch both sleeping. Kagome laughed lightly, she was lying on top of her dad's stomach he was still holding the remote for the T.V. that was still going.

With a sigh Kagome put the pictures down and headed for the bathroom. Not wanting the gold to warp she took the necklace she had just put on off. She pushed the button that turned the shower on to her perfect temperature, shaking out of her robe she stepped into the shower. Not once looking into the mirror.

After a fifteen-minute shower Kagome stepped out turning the shower off with the same button she used to turn it on with. Grabbing her towel she dried herself and slipped her rode back on and walked out of the bathroom.

Kagome walked back to her wardrobe opened it and glanced at the mirror. She did a double take at her appearance. "Oh my," she whispered. Instead of only her star there was a crescent moon that was exactly like Sesshomaru's, with her own star mark nestled in the gap of the moon. _I shouldn't be surprised anymore tomorrow I might grow wings_ she thought to herself before tearing her eyes away from the mirror.

'_**I don't know about wings but maybe you could let me out to play tomorrow'**_

Kagome jumped lightly at the new voice turning around she looked around room. "Is someone there?" she asked lightly. The voice laughed lightly **_'No one is in your room Kagome I am your youkai so you don't have to talk out loud'_**

'_Oh okay what did you say about letting you out to play?' _Kagome asked as she turned back to her wardrobe though she was totally freaked that she had someone inside her head. The voice laughed again **_'Don't worry Kagome all youkai have one so you're not crazy I was saying that you should make mate teach you how to let me out'_** her beast said.

'_Mate? Oh right Sesshomaru I almost forgot' _Kagome thought as she slipped her sweats and tank top on. _'I guess I could ask him' _she told her beast as she walked back to Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru was lounging on his bed with is hands behind his head. He wore a pair of black sweats that fit him perfectly and a white T-shirt. Not being able to resist she ran and pounced on him.

"OOF what was that for?" Sesshomaru questioned as he gasped for air.

"I don't know" Kagome said "Hey can you teach me how to release my youkai?"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow "Right now?" he asked.

"YEA I was thinking tomorrow but that totally works" Kagome said as she bounced off the oversized bed and land neatly on the floor.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you had your first encounter with your youkai?" Sesshomaru said as he slipped off his bed also. Kagome only nodded grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

They walked out the back doors and entered the garden. Kagome cursed and tried to push him back into the mansion hoping he didn't see what she saw. _Damn it Rin I wish you would keep your sense's open_ Kagome thought as she failed to stop Sesshomaru from seeing his little sister kissing Shippo.

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest and started to walk toward them. "Maru come on leave them alone!" Kagome begged as she pulled on his hand dug her feet in the ground momentarily stopping him. Only to have him stop look at her and pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. "Damn it Sesshomaru put me down and leave your little sister and her boyfriend ALONE," Kagome said pounding on his back. Seeing that it was useless Kagome went limp but yelled "Rin you should have kept your damn senses open!"

Rin looked toward were she heard Kagome yell. Her eyes widen as she saw her brother carrying Kagome over his shoulder as he made his way toward were she and Shippo were. She had little doubt that he just saw her kiss Shippo "Damn," she whispered under breathe looking at Shippo and said "Sorry about this."

Shippo was confused until he saw Sesshomaru stalking toward them. He looked back at Rin and took her hand in his "It's fine," He whispered as he turned and wait for him to reach them.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of them and set Kagome down and said sternly to all three "Explain."

"Maru don't get mad," Kagome, pleaded, Sesshomaru turned from her to Rin.

"Rin explain now," he growled.

"Sess I'm sorry for not telling you but I was scared at how you would react, but Shippo is…well…" Rin stuttered looking down.

"I'm her boyfriend" Shippo said.

Sesshomaru looked at Shippo and then back at Rin "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Did you think I wouldn't approve?" He asked softer.

Rin was shocked "N-no Sess it's just that well…" Rin started but stopped.

"What she is Saying Maru is that your really over protective." Kagome finished for her little sister.

"Aren't all older brothers? Besides Shippo is more than acceptable for you Rin" Sesshomaru said. To say that they were shocked would be a huge understatement. He wasn't ripping Shippo apart!

"Wow Maru your way more understanding than I would have expected!" Kagome said "Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

Sesshomaru shrugged "He proved in our first sparing match that he would be able to defend himself and others but if you want Shippo, to prove me wrong I would surely go against you again," he explained turning back to Shippo.

Shippo shook his head "No thank you I still have to train with you and rather have all of my limbs tomorrow to do so," he laughed lightly.

Rin ran up to her brother and hugged his waist "Thank you Sess!" she said after letting go of him she grabbed Shippo's hand and started pulling him toward the mansion "Come on Shippo! If this is how Sesshomaru's reaction I want to go and tell Mommy and Daddy!" Shippo looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru for help but the both shrugged.

"It's something you would have to do sooner or later shorty," Kagome said as he was pulled past them.

"Who are you calling a shorty!? I'm as tall as you are!" Shippo yelled back before he groaned as he was pulled through the doors.

Kagome giggled as she turned back to Sesshomaru throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, which he gladly returned. After a few seconds Kagome pulled back "Maru your great," she smiled "Now how about teaching me my youkai transformation!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he took her hand and led her out to the meadow for more space. Turning back to her he looked her right in the eyes "Turning into your demon form is hard, most Youkai don't even have a mental connection with their beast though I'm sure under the circumstances it shouldn't be surprising that you can," he explained stepping back he looked at her aura after sensing her beast he nodded with confirmation.

"Okay Kagome I want you to focus on were you feel your beast is residing, with most it is in their lower abdomen. Usually your beast doesn't surface unless your enraged but it is plausible to transform otherwise." He said while Kagome closed her eyes shifting through her miko power she felt another presence radiating from her heart.

She gasped "It's in my heart I can feel it there," she whispered to Sesshomaru as she meddled with it "What do I do?"

"I want you to force it to spread over your body. Lock your miko ability back to be safe." He explained as her brow furrowed in consecration.

After several minutes Kagome's body began to reform and Sesshomaru coaxed "Keeping going Kagome you almost have it."

Kagome sighed as her beast began to take over _'Don't destroy anything please' _she begged her beast as she receded into her mind and her beast took over fully.

Sesshomaru took a few steps back as Kagome's true form stood in front of him. She was big he saw though only fractionally smaller than him in his true form. Her fur was black as her hair and had hints of silver in spots, her eyes violet and her pupils red, a light pink substance formed around her mouth as she looked down at him and woofed.

Sesshomaru nodded and transformed into his true form _'Mate how does it feel?'_ he asked in Inu as he nuzzled her neck.

Kagome whimpered back _'Feels weird but good.' _

'_Do you want to change back?'_ he questioned. Kagome's Inu form nodded _'all you do is gather the energy back to the spot were you felt it' _he explained before transforming back in his humanoid form. Watching as she almost expertly turned back to hers as well.

"Now that was something," Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

He only smirked and said "It defiantly is."

"Is there anything else interesting I can do I feel like training some more." Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow "I suppose we could see if you can do a whip"

Kagome pumped her fist and said "Sweet! Okay how does it work"

"Hold your index and middle fingers together with your right hand and focus either your miko or youkai energy into it" Sesshomaru explained as he produced his whip form his two fingers.

Kagome nodded and did so. Her whip flicked out of her fingers turning from blue to pink and back again. She looked at the nearest tree that was only a hundred yards away and flicked her wrist toward it. The whip sliced through it cleanly slicing it in half. She took the whip and twirled it around her body before hitting the next tree.

Sesshomaru was amazed that she could wield it so easily with out loosing energy she looked truly graceful as she twirled the whip around her slicing through the trees was if they were mere pieces of paper.

Kagome jumped up spun and then brought the whip and her body down slicing through another tree before she stood and flicked the whip back into her body.

She turned back to see Sesshomaru staring at her in what she interpreted as shock. She only smiled as she walked back up to him "Impressed Maru?"

Sesshomaru shook himself from his stupor "Slightly," He said.

"Well you should probably get used to me having power because I was told that I had power that can match yours." Kagome said as she took his hand with hers. "Come on there is a servant coming our way to tell us about dinner" She said as she tugged him toward the mansion.

After they entered the garden Kiarila stepped out the doors and bowed to them "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank you Kiarila we were just headed that way" Kagome said lightly as she and Sesshomaru stopped in front of her. With another bow she left through the doors again. Kagome and Sesshomaru followed but she was already gone down another hall.

"You know Koi that my mother is going to have a Ball for our mating?" Sesshomaru said as they walked down the hall.

Kagome tensed slightly but then relaxed "Nothing I would say would stop her would it?" She asked as they entered the dinning room.

Syria looked up and beamed at Kagome "Nope," she answered brightly.

With a sigh Kagome sat down in her spot. Sesshomaru chuckled and took his place beside her. "So mother did Rin tell you?" He asked.

Syria smile brighten "Oh yes I was so happy for my little girl though I was surprised to here how you reacted I would have guessed you would go berserk" She stated. Kagome giggled lightly because she thought he would have too.

"What did you expect me to kicked the ever living daylights out of him can't I get a little slack here?" Sesshomaru questioned "What about you father?" Sesshomaru asked turning to Toga "Did you think I would do that?"

Toga chuckled "No Sesshomaru I'm with you Syria thought I was going to kill him to," he replied. "I was there when you were sparing against him I don't doubt him."

Syria turned to Kagome and said "I would like to talk to you and Sesshomaru after dinner about your training first and then the Ball."

"Okay, can do" Kagome said as Rin and Shippo enter the dinning room hand in hand. Rin's radiant smile filling the room.

"Hello everyone!" she chirped as she sat down. "How has your day been? Mines was fabulous…" Rin ranted on and on about how great her day was until her words were almost impossible to understand. Shippo put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head slowly with a smile on his face.

"Rin you should slow down no one can understand you," he chided lightly. Blushing lightly she closed her mouth. Everyone was surprised. No one could ever make her calm down so quickly it usually took a few minutes before she would even hear him or her.

"I'm impressed," Toga said with wide eyes was looking between Rin and Shippo. "I still can't do that with Syria when she starts ranting like that…tell me what's your secret boy I must know," He said looking at him desperately. Everyone laughed at that as the food was set out in front of him or her.

Soon everyone was done with their meal and headed in different directions. Kagome, Sesshomaru and Syria all went to the living room where a huge plasma T.V. was mounted on the wall and an L shaped couch filled two walls and a comfy looking recliner at the end of it. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on one side of the couch while Syria on the other.

"So what do you want to tell me about my training?" Kagome asked after they got comfortable.

"Well from what I've seen you have perfected everything a Miko can know so I believe that in that area you don't have to take any more lessons as for combat…" Syria said looking at Sesshomaru expectantly.

Sesshomaru nodded "With only slight amounts of error I believe that your training in that area are now at a maximum, after seeing you with your whip today I have no doubt that you can handle yourself in a fight," He stated looking at Kagome the whole time.

Kagome's jaw dropped "Wow" was her witty response.

"Yes I know its surprising, but I have total confidence that you are past even my level of your miko ability," Syria said "And I would think that it would be best if you helped Sesshomaru train Rin."

Kagome looked from Syria to Sesshomaru. He nodded "I think that would be acceptable."

"Good because I already told Rin Kagome was going to train her," Syria said brightly "Okay with that out of the way time to discuss the ball," She said clasping her hands "I'm going to have an interior decorator coming here tomorrow and see what she can do with decorations I already have the menu set…"

"Time out," Kagome said "How long have you been planning this Syria?" She questioned.

Sesshomaru laughed. Syria looked at Kagome blankly before saying "Longer than you could guess honey," She said it as if it had been the most obvious answer in the world. Kagome sighed why did she expect any other answer was beyond her.

"Okay fine" Kagome said dejectedly "What were you saying?"

"Right!" Syria beamed "The menu is already taken care of and most of the guest list done all we really have to do is get your side of it…" Syria continued to rant as Kagome muttered under her breathe.

"Don't worry Koi knowing mother this is being done next Friday and then it will be over with," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Why yes it is going to happen on Friday Sess…you know me to well," Syria said brightly as she got up off the couch "Well Kagome you look tired and we have a lot to do tomorrow when the decorator gets here so be ready before noon no sleeping in," Syria chided as she went out the door.

Kagome groaned as she buried her head into Sesshomaru chest "Why can't I have a normal mother in-law?" Kagome's muffled voice asked.

Sesshomaru laughed again "Because you don't have a normal life Kaggie."

Kagome groaned again punching Sesshomaru's chest hard. "Thanks for nothing jerk," she said lightly pulling back with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru rubbed where her fist made contact. "That hurt you know?" Sesshomaru said.

"Good" Kagome said getting up from the couch stretching when she was on her feet. "I guess I should get to bed," She said leaning down and kissing him lightly before whispering in his ear "I'll be waiting," as she giggled and ran from the room.

**End Chapter!**


	14. Bitch Fit

**Chapter 14**

**Bitch Fit**

Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's embrace, her legs tangled in his and half the covers off her body. Still physically tired from the previous nights activities Kagome wanted to do nothing more than snuggle deeper into Sesshomaru's arms and fall back to sleep. But no matter how hard she tried her mind wouldn't let her fall back into the dreamland her mind was wide-awake.

Looking up at Sesshomaru's face she saw that he was still sleeping soundly. With a sigh Kagome wiggled herself out of his embrace with out waking him. Just because she had to get up before noon on the weekends didn't mean he had to also.

Without bothering to get dressed Kagome slipped into her room to get ready for the day. After Syria, Sesshomaru and her were done talking, and BEFORE Sesshomaru took her back to Extreme Bliss land, Kagome had called her mother and told her about the Mating Ball, and after several minutes of "Yes mom"' s and "I know mom"' s Kagome convinced her mother to come to the meeting today.

Once again stepping into her steaming shower Kagome washed from her the evidence of her pleasurable night with her mate. Humming the chorus of _Power to Break Me_ she washed her hair.

Kagome jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist she pull her flush into a rock hard body. _What the hell_ she thought to herself as she turned around. "Maru you know you have your own shower," She said once she saw Sesshomaru holding her.

Sesshomaru smirked, dipping down he nipped at her ear and whispered "But showering with you is so much more fun." Pushing her into the shower wall he kissed and nipped her jaw line until he found her lips. While her lips where busy his hand slowly made its way down her body and to her burning wet center were she craved him the most.

Kagome moaned loudly into the kiss as his hand found its destination. Breaking away from the kiss panting slightly Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru "Are you ever satisfied?" she questioned between moans.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he slipped two fingers into her "With you? I don't think I ever will be," he said his voice rough with lust. After taking twice as long as it usually took her to shower Kagome and Sesshomaru finally emerged from the shower pruney but satisfied just the same.

After getting dressed, and much to Kagome's protest they both went down to the dinning hall to eat breakfast, Kagome mumbling the whole way "Damn stubborn spoiled Inu just because I have to go through this torture doesn't mean he has to." Sesshomaru only laughed lightly and sat in his chair at the table.

Soon everyone was finished with breakfast and Kagome, Sesshomaru and Syria were all headed to the entry hall to wait for Kagome's mother and the decorator.

Arriving they saw that there was a small woman no taller than 5'3" standing in front of one of the many paintings in the entry hall. The woman had short blonde hair and wore designer clothes. Kagome was startled to here the woman's voice that sounded like pleasant bells ringing "Are you a fan of Michele Delver's work?" she questioned as she continued to look at one of Kagome's favorite pieces.

It was a painting of Mt. Everest, the snow caped peaks covered slightly with thin clouds on a lightly clouded day it's reflection perfectly portrayed in a lake just miles away from the base of the huge mountain. The forest surrounding the lake was lush green and Delver was able to portray a Doe and her half ling grazing on the left side of the lake.

The woman turned to look at all three of them and Kagome's breath hitched. The woman was the meaning of beautiful with pale white skin that looked as delicate as a thin sheet of paper but at the same time as hard as marble, she looked no more than 20 years old if that but when Kagome looked closer at her eyes she could tell that was not the case. Her eyes swirling pools of topaz had seen more than any one woman should. She smiled pleasantly to the woman and nodded. "I very much enjoy that piece it was the first one that caught my eye when I first came here. My name is Kagome Hira…Kagome Tashio" Kagome said pleasantly walking across the way and holding her hand out to the very beautiful American woman.

"Yes it seems to catch everyone's eye at first no? I used to live in Washington and hiked Mt. Everest one time the view from the top is even more amazing… My name is Eliza Kenyon it's nice to finally meet someone crazy enough to love Fluffy evil," Eliza said taking Kagome's hand and shaking it once.

Kagome choked back a laugh "Fluffy what?" she question turning to Sesshomaru that was shooting daggers at Alice. Eliza only laughed at the glare that he was giving her "Syria!!! My oh my I haven't seen you in what? 5 years? That's way to long in Washington and away from here," She said hugging Syria tightly.

"ELIZA! Can't breath" Syria choked.

"Right sorry," Eliza said "I always seem to forget with you demons but never with humans…weird huh?" Before Syria could answer a light knock sounded from the door.

"Mom!" Kagome said and bolted for the door opening it wide and crushing her mom in a bear hug.

"Um- Hon need some air soon" Her mom gasped.

"Oops sorry still getting used to the extra strength sorry," she said letting go of her mom.

Eliza clapped her hands together "Well now that everyone is here lets start planning on how to make this place look presentable for your loyal subjects," she said happily teasing lightly at the end. Turning to Kagome's mom she smiled "Izumi it's nice to meet you!" she said hugging Kagome's mom as if she had known her all her life.

"Um you to…I think," Kagome's mom responded. Though stunned Kagome said nothing about her knowing her moms first name instead she followed Eliza through the house listening to her rattle off ideas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The days went by exceptionally slowly as Kagome helped plan and prepare for the up coming ball. She made her and Rin's training extend longer than normal just to escape Syria and Eliza's excitement that she lacked so much there-of. Soon it was Thursday night and she was lying in bed in her mate's arms drawing objects in his well-toned chest.

"Maru I'm going to fall right on my face I know it I'm going to trip on my ungodly heavy Kimono as I'm coming down the stairs and I'm going to fall flat on my face for everyone to see!" She groaned as she looked up into his eyes "No I won't even have to trip on the dress I'll probably just trip on my own feet!"

"Kaggie I assure you that nothing of the sort will likely to happen to you, if you dare even stumble Eliza will be on you like white on rice before anyone even realized you missed a step" he said lightly "And if she misses I will be right behind her, though I highly doubt she would do that either."

"Your probably right but something bad is going to happen tomorrow night I just know it," she sighed as she put her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Everything will be perfect Koi you worry to much."

"Yea right, I just can't wait to get up bright and earlier tomorrow morning so that Sango and Eliza can make me look like Lady Of The Western Lands" she sigh dejectedly "I bet I don't get to see myself until they are both done and agree that I am perfect and that may take hours! No it will take hours I'm sure of it."

"Go to sleep Kag's or you'll have bags under your eyes and they will both think that I kept you up all night," Sesshomaru said pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to sit still for the whole day while someone applies your makeup," she muttered under her breath as she turned her the other way. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush to his body as he let out a low comforting growl. Soon her breathing evened out and Sesshomaru knew she was asleep. Burying his nose in her hair he breathed in her soothing scent and he soon followed her into the land of dreams.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Kagome woke up to a light shake. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru's face inches away from hers. Smiling she kissed him lightly "Best wake up call in my life," she murmured as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

Sesshomaru raised a brow "Best? I bet I can do better," he said as he pulled her face to his again with a deep searing kiss "But I'll have to demonstrate another morning, you need to get up soon or you'll have Sango and Eliza pouncing on you," he said as he pulled away from the kiss.

Moaning Kagome's head fell into the pillow "I doff won to gut ufp" she said into the pillow.

"Alright Kaggie you brought this on yourself" He said getting up from the bed walking half across the room before Kagome jumped up and was in front of him in half a second pushing him backwards.

"Okay I'm up Maru just don't do something that will get you grounded," She begged him.

He raised a brow "Grounded?" he questioned "How do you suppose you could ground a grown man?"

"Very easily by taking away the thing he can't stand to go without," Kagome said looking pointedly at his now bulging package, and then turning to walk into the bathroom.

"Unlike us women you don't have anything but your hand to help you with, but I can live off batteries for way longer than you could with just your hand." She said loudly from the bathroom.

Walking into his bathroom he walked up behind her were she stood at the counter brushing her hair out. Wrapping his arms around her waist he ground his arousal into her backside and nipped at her neck "Could you?" he whispered into her ear.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning out she nodded her head not trusting her voice. He laughed as he continued to nip and sucked at her neck.

"FLUFFY EVIL IF YOU GIVE HER A HICKY I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Eliza's bell like voice screamed as he heard her running down the hallway.

Relieved that Eliza's 'talent' had just saved her from turning to putty in his hands she giggled as she turned around pecked him on the lips before darting into, now, their room to get her formal Kimono from the wardrobe as Eliza tore through the door.

Without glancing at Kagome she stormed into the bathroom. Kagome giggled and followed saying "El he didn't give me a hicky don't worry," she looked at Eliza and then Sesshomaru before bursting out into laughter.

Pinned between the counter and Eliza, Sesshomaru was trapped by the small woman. Eliza was mere inches from him glaring up into his eyes as her left hand twitched closer still tempted to go through with her promise.

Walking up to her Kagome pulled the woman away "I swear El look for yourself, though if you hadn't stopped him I'm sure there would be one," Kagome said pulling her silver highlighted hair to the right side of her body and then switching it to the left.

After thoroughly looking at her neck Eliza turned back to Sesshomaru smiling again "Your so lucky that you didn't or else you would have been a dead demon." She said and then pulled Kagome after her as she left the bedroom.

**OOOOOOOOO**

After walking through what she was supposed to do during the Ball Kagome followed Sango and Eliza back to Eliza's bedroom to start Kagome's makeup and wardrobe.

Walking into the bathroom Kagome could only stare at the long counter that was filled with every moisturizer know to the beauty industry plus all the makeup you could think of filled the counter.

"Holy shit El I don't think all of this can go on my face." Kagome said picking up a container that had French printed on the label.

"It's all back up I wasn't sure which I would need so I brought all of them," Eliza said taking the bottle away.

For the six days that Eliza had been at the mansion planning the ball her and Kagome, when they weren't planning anything, spent their time together becoming fast friends in lest than two of those days.

Kagome wasn't sure what exactly El was and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask her but she knew now that she could see into the future. Though her vision usually always were right when ever the person changed their mind the future changed and her vision were voids. That's how she knew her mothers name. Eliza's skin was cold and hard as rock, no harder than rock.

One thing was for sure she wasn't demon.

"Okay you guys try and make this as painless as possible," Kagome huffed as she sat down in a cushioned chair that she demanded be there so that her but wouldn't fall asleep 30 minutes into her torture.

It was 6:00 pm by the time that they were finished and Kagome was as restless as ever.

"Please I just need a quick fight and then you can fit my many layered kimono from hell on me," Kagome begged her two friends.

"No chance in hell we are going to let you ruin your hair or make up Kag's sorry but you'll just have to wait until your with Sesshomaru tonight to relieve your stress," Sango said snickering lightly as her friends face flamed from her comment. "Besides they are light as a feather," she said referring to the silk layers of the kimono.

Growling Kagome gave up "Fine but you guys will pay for this."

"We only have an hour before you make your grand entrance in the ball room and guest are already arriving," Eliza explained unzipping the white garment bag that held Kagome's kimono.

"Why couldn't we get a modern day kimono I mean seriously the thing has 14 layers to it!" Kagome whined as she placed her self in the middle of the room so that they could begin the layerage.

"Because Kagome you know that Sesshomaru is going to be over the moon that you have something that he grew up with on." Sango argued as she slipped the first piece on "Now shut up so this can go faster."

Kagome growled low in her throat but kept her mouth shut as they layered her up each rotating every other layer. It was a half an hour before they had everything perfect on the dress and Kagome finally see what she looked like. "Sango I hope you know I hate your stupid tradition," Kagome said as she lifted the front of her dress and walked to the closet door and throwing it open almost breaking off the hinges. "Oops sorry" she grimaced to Eliza.

Turning back to the mirror she gaped at the woman that was reflected in the mirror. Sango came up behind her and looked at her in the mirror "But I give results," She smirked.

Eliza and Sango had put her hair up into an elegant bun lacing half a dozen specially made flowers, which look exactly like the ones Kagome had made in her first session with Syria. Matching the stripes on the flower her Kimono was dark purple with red flowers floating up the fabric, and on the right shoulder was a Blue crescent moon that cradled her own mark in the center of it. Her obi was the same color red as the flowers. Everything looked purely traditional.

All accept her face. All three agreed that the traditional white face would hide Kagome's naturally beautiful features, well Sango and Eliza thought so Kagome just didn't like the stuff.

Kagome's gaping was cut short as a light knock came from the door. Smiling Eliza went to answer it. "Hello Izumi," she greeted Kagome's mom.

"Hello Eliza, May I see my daughter in private for a moment?" Izumi asked Sango and Eliza as she entered the room.

"Sure," they both said in unison "We both need to get ready anyways" Eliza said as she linked arms with Sango and left the room.

Turning to her daughter Izumi smiled "You look gorgeous Kagome" she said as she walked up to her.

"Thank you mom for being so understanding of all this it means a lot to me," Kagome whispered as she hugged her mom.

"Well I just wanted to give you something your father's father gave to me before I married your dad," Izumi said as she took a box out of her Kimono sleeve "And since your father isn't here to give it to you I am now."

Kagome's eyes welled up as she opened the box to reveal the necklace that her mom stopped wearing when her father died. It was a gold chain that had a small pink orb attached to it. "The Shikon Jewel," She breathed as she looked up to her mother.

"Hai, it was passed down from your father side of the family from the very person that created it," Syria said.

Kagome laughed under her breathe looking back down at the pink orb "Figures that I would be related to the one that saw my fate, tell me did you know that it was going to be me?" Kagome question not taking her eyes off the priceless artifact.

"I'm sorry Kagome me and your father were strictly forbidden to tell you anything," Her mother said quietly looking down at the ground.

"It's fine mom I understand" Kagome said hugging her mom once more "I love it thank you."

As they hugged another knock came at the door. "Damn," She said as she recognized the aura coming from outside her door "Can't get out of it now," she breathed.

Her mom only laughed and let Sesshomaru in the room, but he froze when he saw Kagome "Wow," he breathed out.

"Yea dido to you" Kagome said as she stared at him. **_(I need a little help with this actually I don't know the correct terms for them so I will use what I can to explain it sorry, use a comment to tell me if you can help me out thanks)_** he was wearing a traditional garb for the males in his rank, the white over coat of it decorated red at the edges with honey-comes embroidered elegantly, a yellow and magenta obi type thing was tied around his waist and his hamika's where perfectly crisp white.

Izumi only laughed and slipped out the doorway.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked at her face with wide eyes "You look absolutely stunning Kagome," he stated.

Kagome blushed lightly "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" She said as she walked up to him looking him up and down.

Smiling he took her hand "Are you ready to be announced as Kagome Tashio Lady of the Western Lands to Tokyo mate?"

"No" She answered honestly "but I'm doing it anyways, Hell we should just announce that I'm Caerula Chinatsu while we are at it."

Chuckling he lead her the opposite way of the entryway and to the ballroom "That can be arranged," he said before they reached the doorway to the large room.

As they got closer to the door two men also dressed traditionally opened the doorway for them. Kagome's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her ribcage. _Cool it Kagome you can do this just breath and you'll be fine_ Kagome thought to her-self as they walked through the doors without breaking stride.

Sesshomaru's hand squeezed hers lightly "You'll be fine Koi," He whispered so that only they could hear.

As if on cue when they stopped at the top of the steps the room fell silent. Kagome's breathe hitched when she saw how many people plus reporters were in the room all looking up at them. The Camera's flashed wildly as a voice came out of no where announcing "Presenting Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and his chosen mate Lady Kagome now Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagome straighten her back and smiled down at the people in the room. Looking for familiar faces. Walking down the stairs they both stopped short when they heard a loud growl permitting from the crowd.

Looking up at Sesshomaru with a questioning gaze she realized something was defiantly not right. His body was tense and he was searching the crowd. Ripping her gaze from Sesshomaru's face Kagome also searched the crowd.

"YOU DIRTY WHORE," a voice screeched from someone. Kagome didn't have to search any longer she recognized the overly annoying voice.

"Kagura do you have a problem?" Kagome asked loudly still scanning the crowd.

Stepping out just off to the left of the staircase Kagura showed herself "Yes I do you stole my mate-to-be," she screeched again.

Kagome almost winced from the unnaturally high pitch but looked at Sesshomaru "Did you ever claim Kagura as your mate?" She questioned already knowing the answer.

"No I would never claim her," Sesshomaru said in an agitated tone.

Out of nowhere Eliza was in front of Kagome bearing her fangs at Kagura "Wench you are ruining everything," She growled out.

Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder "It's fine El I can and will handle her," she said calmly never taking her eyes off Kagura.

By now the camera flashes were going haywire this would no doubt make it on the front page of every magazine.

"Syria?" Kagome questioned lightly her gaze never wavering as Syria was by her side instantly "How do we handle things like this?"

"Well if you weren't already mated to Sesshomaru you both would fight for your right to be Sesshomaru's mate," Syria stated staring coldly down at Kagura.

"You don't deserve to be the Lady of the Western lands your just a youkai wanna-be," Kagura growled.

In a flash Kagome had her neck in a vice grip as she lifted her off the ground growling "**We will fight the slut for our mate if she wishes to be humiliated and she will lose,**" Kagome's voice came out double voices as her eyes started speck with red.

Sesshomaru's hand covered Kagome's as he growled low in his chest. Kagome dropped Kagura on the floor as she took his hand with hers. Looking down he growled a low feral growl and then walked both of them back to the staircase.

"Kagura and Lady Kagome's fight will take place at the end of the night after the ball is finished," Toga's loud voiced boomed "If you wish to stay and spectate it will be held out in the meadow behind the mansion."

"Come Koi we must dance" Sesshomaru whispered as they walked to the filled dance floor.

A slow paced song came on as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck looking up into his golden depths as he placed his hands on her hips. She slowly calmed down the red leaving her eyes minutes later "I'm sorry mate I ruined this whole night," she sighed laying her head on his chest.

"It's not your fault Koi, that bitch has a thick head" He murmured into her hair.

Sighing again she enjoyed the rest of the song in his arms. Many dances and a few drinks later Kagome was standing by a stage that held a grand piano that normally wasn't in the room. Looking up when Sesshomaru walked up on to it she narrowed her gaze at him _what the hell is he doing_ she thought.

Picking up a microphone he gave her a smirk and looked out into the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my Mate and I have a surprise for you," he said into the microphone "A very special guest is here and wishes to reveal what she looks like and I have to honor to present the one and only Caerula Chinatsu!" the room erupted with applause as everyone looked around trying to be the first one to spot the woman.

Kagome glared at him but quickly jumped up onto the stage picking up another microphone "I wasn't serious," She breathed to him as everyone gaped up at her. She gave them a small smile and spoke into the microphone "Hello everyone bet you didn't see that one coming," She joked with them. Most people laughed some still gaped up at the stage.

"Sing a song!" somebody yelled, though Kagome knew it was Rin she only smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I suppose that I could sing one if that's alright with you" Kagome said Sesshomaru nodded "Okay I guess I can think of something you might like," She said to the audience.

Kissing Sesshomaru lightly she walked past him and to the piano that had a stand for her microphone standing over it, she adjusted it and place it in its cradle. "I'm sure you all know this song it is one of my personal favorites," Kagome said as she played the correct scale before starting her first top hit _Cry_.

Kagome's song was fluid mild tempo song her angelic voice hitting every note as she played intricate melodies. Kagome got lost in her song blocking out everything. Not one person in the whole room said a word until she was finished.

With a sigh she looked up from her hands that lay on the piano keys. After a second almost everyone in the room was either clapping or whistling at her incredible performance. Standing up she bowed and walked gracefully off the stage, instantly all her friends and family mobbed her.

"Holy crap Kag's" "That was amazing" "Can you teach me to sing like that"

Kagome had a hard time listening to them as she looked past all of them staring at the two people she was hoping to see. "Sorry guys, you'll have to excuse me for a moment," Kagome said pushing her way past them.

"Inuyasha? Kikyo?" She questioned as she walked up to them "I'm so glad you could make it," She said stopping 3 feet from them.

"Wow Kagome that was great," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks" She said. After a few seconds she breathed, "Screw it," and hugged Kikyo tightly. "I'm so glad you both came," she said after she released Kikyo looking at both of them.

Fidgeting Kikyo said "So you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? It's not your fault that you love him," Kagome said looking dumbfounded. "Granted I was a little more than pissed at first but I'm past it," She admitted as she looked up at Sesshomaru, as he came up from behind her taking her hand, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations dick head you are mated to the kindest woman in the world," Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

"I'm every bit aware of that Inuyasha otherwise you wouldn't be anywhere near her," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha gaped "You actually used my name"

"I've already laid down the law to him, neither of you can fight or else you will see my fury," Kagome said mostly to Inuyasha "That means lay off the insults," she added bluntly. Inuyasha only nodded.

"Koi I think you should go get ready for your match it is only an hour until the ball is finished" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.

"Time fly's when your having fun," Kagome said under breath "Are you guys going to stay?" she asked.

"Pf. Are you crazy I wouldn't miss you kicking that whores ass for all the money in the world" Inuyasha stated Kikyo nodded and said "After seeing the way Inuyasha looked when he got home when you were human I can't wait to see what you can do as a Inu."

"Great see you after the fight," Kagome said nonchalantly as she walked off.

Along the way Sango and Eliza managed to follow her out of the chaotic room just as Toga announced the time.

Eliza ran down the hall and disappeared before Kagome could take a step. Looking at Sango who shrugged they both went the same way toward Kagome and Sesshomaru's room.

When they got there Eliza was already there and tapping her foot "About time I went I got you a fighting garb from my room," She said pointing to something on the bed "We have to get you out of that kimono," she said as she untied the obi. **_(Like Sango's fighting uniform off the show)_**

Fifteen minutes later they had the dress off and the garb on they started pulling out the flowers and dozens of pins that were in Kagome's hair. Frustrated Kagome flipped her hair over and shook it after about two-dozen pins were out.

After about five more minutes it was up in a simple ponytail. "Thanks guys," Kagome said as they walked out of the doorway "I probably would have knotted my hair if I was alone with it."

"No problem now hurry your butt up," Eliza said as she flashed down the hallway. They were the some of the first people in the meadow. Kagura was at one side of the meadow so all three of them went to the opposite.

After another 20 minutes the sidelines of the meadow were filled with what seemed like every person that attended the ball.

Toga walked in between the two parties Kagome on his left and Kagura on his right. Turning to face the audience all went quiet as he spoke "Kagura has challenge Lady Kagome's title and mate, although these are unusual circumstances if she wins Lady Kagome loses both." Kagome only nodded not at all affected by the news. She had no plans of losing only ones that consist of kicking the bitches' ass.

Toga continued "If Kagura looses she will revoke her statements, apologize and choose between punishment from her father or serve as Kagome's maid for one month."

Kagura growled loudly but made no complaint as she glared at Kagome openly. Kagome only stared back blankly never betraying any emotion, she was focused and ready. Though it seemed as if relaxed posture she made sure her feet were set so that she could move lest the woman attack when she thought Kagome wasn't ready.

Toga walked out from between the two women who stared and glared at each other. Kagome changed her stance to her defensive position but made no move to attack, knowing full well that attacking first is against Sesshomaru's second rule of combat.

She wait only two minutes before Kagura took a fan out of her kimono and yelled "Dance of Blades," flicking her fan as five white objects came hurdling toward Kagome.

Putting up a barrier she let the blades hit her defense when it was over she drop her shield jump in the air and sent a power ball at Kagura. Said woman's eyes widen as she barely missed the explosion.

Not giving her time to recover Kagome flicked her whip out and plunged her body back to earth, her whip slicing part of Kagura's arm as she tried to dodge it. Flicking her wrist Kagome sent her whip toward Kagura again catching her right in the stomach. Gasping Kagura dropped her fan as she did so Kagome flicked her whip back to her and it disappeared.

She charged Kagura. Crouching on one leg she kicked her legs out from under her causing her to fall to the earth still grasping her stomach. Snarling Kagome pinned Kagura to the ground "**If you are going to challenge us make sure you know how to fight,**" She growled out "**Submit.**"

Kagura turned her head bearing her neck in submission. Disgusted Kagome got up off her. The fight only lasted barely a minute looking at the crowd she scanned it "**If anyone else has a problem with us being with our mate speak up,**" her double voice echoed through the crowd.

After a minute one person stepped forward it was a woman dressed in a skimpy black dress that clung to every curve. She had short black hair and was glaring at Kagome openly.

"You won't win Yuri," a small girl with white hair said to the woman "She is to powerful anger her more and she will have to be contained," her voice void of any emotion.

"I agree with Kagura and I know I'm not as weak as her," The woman bit out angrily never taking her eyes off Kagome.

Two men walked out of the crowd and took Kagura from the field on a stretcher. Kagome not bothering to help, only stared at the rest of the crowd "**If you value your life back off for what you say can only be punish with by death,**" she growled out.

"I will not fight you but my brother will" The woman know as Yuri bit out "Though I wish it so he refuses to let me."

Kagome's eyes glowed red "**Coward you would kill your own brother?**"

"I have no doubt that he will lose to a woman like you," she growled as a man came up from behind her pulling her behind him. "Stay put Yuri" the man said.

"Daichi you are only fighting a losing battle" The void girl said.

"**I would listen to her unless you wish to prove your name wrong**" Kagome's youkai growled now having most of the control.

The man launched himself at her. Kagome swiftly sidestepped and hit him square in the back sending him face first into the ground. He quickly recovered his feet and stared her down.

She only gave him a bored look as the red in her eyes receded "Run now Daichi and your life will be spared," Kagome whispered so only he could here her "I have no grudge against you."

He growled and faked to the left then tried to catch her off guard by pivoting to the right and swiping his claw at her. Kagome ducked the attack with ease and kicked him in the gut using his own momentum against him. She quickly pinned him her left hand back ready to strike him.

He head butted her and then kicked her off. Kagome landed in a neat crouch in front of him she growled her eyes still specked with red. She looked up at him "**I gave you a chance to run,**" her double voice growled out "**Expect no mercy**" she growled as she flipped over him landed behind him locking his arms behind his back she kicked his feet out from under him and paralyzed his body twisting two of her fingers at the correct spot in his back.

She pinned him again hand raised ready from the killing blow when something caught her eye in the crowd. Not worried about the now immobile youkai under her she turned her gaze fully to the figure.

His demonic aura oozing evil as he smirked at her, like he was waiting for her to kill cold bloodily. Swiftly standing, gaze never wavering from his face, as his smirk dropped. She narrowed her eyes at him. He had Long black hair and blood red eyes, never in her life had she met anyone like him. Dropping back to her knee she turned Daichi over slightly and reversed her movements from before "Take your sister and Kagura and leave the grounds and I will spare you otherwise you are dead before up can say spit," she said pulling him up and pushing him back toward Yuri.

Turning to the spot were she expected to see the man only to find that he was gone. Turning she spotted Sesshomaru on her side of the field walking quickly toward him she flicked her eyes over the crowd never loosening a muscle.

When she reached him she spoke low and quickly "I think I may have just seen what I'm up against and it wasn't Daichi."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen fractionally as he looked over the crowds "Are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Positive," She said turning toward the wide-eyed crowd.

"Kukuku aren't you the smart one my dearest Kagome," a voice said from behind them. Kagome turned slowly to look at the man.

**END CHAPTER!**


	15. Chat

**Chapter 15**

ChatPreviously in the Story

"Kukuku aren't you the smart one my dearest Kagome" a voice said from behind them. Kagome turned slowly to look at the man.

Now

Standing twenty yards from them stood the man that Kagome saw in the crowd before she let Daichi go from his execution. Kagome smirked at him and relaxed her stance.

"I've always prided myself with that knowledge" Kagome stated as she fixed her clothes "What do I owe the pleasure… wait don't tell me" Kagome said holding up her hand "Naraku Onigumo" she said as she dropped her hand.

"How do you know his name Kagome?" Eliza asked as she appeared beside her and Sesshomaru along with Syria, Inuyasha, Toga, and Sango. Behind them Rin and Shippo shifted their stance ready for… something.

"I have my ways," answered Kagome casually waving her hand in the air dismissing it. Looking back at him she smiled as his eyes narrowed on her. "But that's not relative to the situation at hand now is it Naraku" she said as she put her hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"I suppose not," he replied.

"So do you have a reason for ruining my mating ball or did you just do it for shits and giggles… not that I mind I was itching for a sparing match… even though I hardly got one" Kagome questioned.

"Mostly but wouldn't that ruin the fun if I told you why I am here? You've seem to have a lot of backup for a woman that can take care of herself," he said as he inclined his head to her friends and family.

Looking at her sides she sighed "Relax people this isn't going to be were he attacks me not when I have so many of you with me, this was a what would you call it Naraku? A tester to see how well I've been trained?" she said not really asking him the question "Seriously relax, if he wanted to attack then we would be fighting now wouldn't we?"

She huffed as each one relaxed but never left her side turning back to Naraku she placed her hands on her hips "So did you see what you came to see or have I not satisfied you?" she questioned.

"Yes and no"

"Well then I suggest you leave before I sick my guard on you," she said before she narrowed her eyes "And no I don't think I'll let you see my true form, or how I knew you and I won't let you hurt them tonight," she said as she threw an invisible barrier around her friends and family molding it to their bodies.

Naraku blinked once in shock before he masked it again. He inclined his head "Until next time my sweet," he said before he disappeared with a blink of an eye without a trace left.

Kagome sighed as she prepared herself for the questions they would bombard her with after they got over their shock. She turned back to the crowd "The fight is now over you may either go back to your rooms or return to your homes, thank you so much for coming I wish you all goodnight for I must speak with my loved ones personally," She stated.

After a few moments everyone but her friends and family were gone sighing yet again Kagome said "I'm going to the study so that we can have some place more private to talk and if you want answers I will try to answer what I can," as she turned back to the mansion.

She was almost to the doors to the mansion before she looked behind her to make sure they were far enough away before she flashed herself in the study on the comfiest couch there.

Closing her eyes she spoke through the dimensions "Midoriko I need some help here you said I can't tell them everything but how do I know what to tell them?" she questioned to her 'mentor'. After several minutes of nothing Kagome huffed indignantly "Fine be that way their coming anyway if I can't tell them something give me a sign and I'll stop" she whispered the last part as Sesshomaru came through the door followed by Syria, Toga, her mother, Sango, Eliza, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Rin and Shippo.

"Where is granddad and Souta?" she questioned her mom. She just shrugged "They were tired and I told them I would tell them everything in the morning and sent them to their rooms."

"Kagome you have something's to explain… now," Sesshomaru said as he sat down next to her.

"I expect no less you have a right to be curious… and mad," Kagome said as she laid her head on his shoulder feeling just how tired the recent events made her. Everyone sat down and looked at her expectantly. "I have to tell you I can't tell you everything but I'll do the best I can, what do you want to know?' she stated.

"How did you let that man go, your beast was in control most of the whole fight she was out for blood," Toga questioned.

"Well in all honesty it was an act mostly, she knew it was so she obeyed, we can't be having people think that a newly 'born' demon can have all the control I have" Kagome stated before she yawned.

"How did you know his name and that he wasn't going to attack?" asked Sesshomaru as he played with a silver highlight.

"Well that's a hard one, see one of my 'abilities' is you could say reading minds though I only indulged with that ability when I want to usually I just block out the voices," Kagome answered "And no I usually don't read your guys thoughts that should be private, to answer all of your next question nor can I just turn it off its like a really annoying hum in my head."

After a short silence she spoke softly again looking at each of her loved ones "When the final show down comes I don't want any of you near it though I can't stop all of you I have to beg you don't stand by me while I fight I don't know what I would do if any of you got hurt."

"Feh don't think I'm not going to be there I'm not losing my new sister" Inuyasha scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. Sesshomaru nodded "I agree with Inuyasha I will not leave your side."

"Thought so" Kagome mumbled "No, Syria you were right I'm not an earth miko any more" Kagome said turning to her mother-in-law while getting off the topic "Though I did start as one, sometime during my transformation it changed and I now am you could say a hybrid I control everything if I choose to"

"Its going to be hard to get used to you answering questions that I don't speak out loud" Syria sighed shaking her head "You truly are something Kagome."

"I know" Kagome beamed "But I've always have been"

Everyone laughed at that all agreeing with her. Syria and Toga who were across the way from Kagome and Sesshomaru on another couch stood up "Well its late and we've all had a long day we are going to bed," Toga said as he grabbed Syria who smiled up at him "Have a goodnight everyone," Syria said as they exited the room.

Izumi soon followed them "I bet that Souta is still up and on that computer that you guys have in his room… seriously you would think that I would put him in another room for the night but nooo I just had be a trusting mom," She ranted as she left the room.

Rin and Shippo who were at Kagome and Sesshomaru's feet jumped up and laced there fingers together and headed for the door. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat "Were do you two think your going?" he questioned, as they both froze "Don't think because I approve means you can disappear whenever you like with each other."

Rin turned around placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes him "We were going to go the garden you over protective jerk, not that its any of your business you can't boss me around anymore Sess," she huffed at him.

"Rin its fine don't get mad" Shippo said softly to her.

Kagome turned her gaze to him lifting her head off his shoulder "Let them go or your grounded," she said quietly challenging him to argue with her.

"Man she has you on that damn leash to?! I hate that stupid grounding thing don't challenge her she will torture you till you give in," Inuyasha groaned. Kikyo looked between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by grounding him?" She questioned Kagome.

"You tell her anything about it Kagome and I swear," Inuyasha warned.

"I'll tell you later Kikyo maybe I'll text you about it," Kagome said to her cousin before she turned to Rin and Shippo "Go now while you have the chance"

Rin ran up to her giving her a bear hug and pulled away "Love you Kagome you're the best sister ever," She said as she pulled Shippo out the door.

Kagome only laughed at her little sister as she looked at Sesshomaru who was giving her a blank stare "What!?"

He only shook his head slowly. After a while Inuyasha and Kikyo left Sesshomaru and Kagome alone in the study, saying that they wanted to go look at the gardens. Kagome knew Inuyasha was going to size up his half sisters new boyfriend with out reading his thoughts. Eliza and Sango soon followed.

Laughing lightly she rested her head on Sesshomaru's lap while the rest of her body was spread out over the couch. "You know she acts exactly like you now," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Who?"

"Rin she never talked back to me before you came here and she sure as hell never did that hands on hip thing you seem to do while your angry," he stated while he ran his hands through her hair.

Kagome laughed, "Well then I'm glad I am here because she's a natural," she stated "Speaking of that earlier conversation I have a text to send to Kikyo" she said while she pulled out her phone.

Text- _Grounded meaning taking away sexual privileges for a set amount of time or until they kiss your ass enough to give it back to them… trust me when I say that it's better when they beg for it ^_^_

Satisfied that her text put it plain and simple to her cousin Kagome laughed again and pressed send. Sitting up she turned back to Sesshomaru with a smile plastered on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

Kagome held up her hand and said, "Just wait for it."

After a few more seconds both Sesshomaru and Kagome heard Inuyasha yell "WHAT!" a few seconds later Inuyasha broke into the room with Kikyo in his arms. "Kagome take it back right now," he growled as he set Kikyo down.

Kagome looked at him as she feigned confusion "Take what back Inu?"

"Tell her that's not what it means god damn it!" he yelled at her.

Kagome snickered "Nope that's exactly what it means and I meant the last part… WAY better," she said as she gave Kikyo a smile.

"Thanks Kagome I believe that I owe you one," Kikyo said as she walked out the door.

Inuyasha whimpered then looked at Sesshomaru "You remember when I told you your mate was the kindest woman in the world… yea well I take that back she's evil and hates me," He said before he chased after Kikyo "Come on Kikyo I didn't do anything you can't ground me for no reason!" they heard as he sprinted down the hall.

Giggling again she stretched and then yawned. "Well I guess we should head off to bed," She said as she pushed off the couch.

"Kagome can I show you something?" Sesshomaru asked as he also pushed up off the couch.

Kagome shrugged "Sure just make it quick it's already 12:45 and I'm tired."

Sesshomaru scooped her up bridal style "It won't take long just want to give you something," he said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Hmm"

Before Kagome could close her eyes they were in another room "Where are we Maru?" she questioned as he set her down.

"In my private study but this isn't what I want to show you" He said as he made his way for a bookshelf off to the right of them. Pulling out a book the bookcase slid into the wall and showed a corridor that lead into a room filled with armor, gold, swords and maps.

"Wow," She said as they weaved in between the tables and armor that littered the floor "Need to do a little spring cleaning I see" she remarked as she looked at the floor that was piled high to about her waist height.

"Hn"

Before she could whack him in the head he stopped abruptly making her almost collide into his back. Turning towards her he had a sword in his hand, Kagome blinked, as she looked at it its sheath was black with one crescent moon in the center. The swords cord wrap was deep purple while the handle was red.

"It's amazing," Kagome breathed as she took it from his hands running her hands over the sheath and then sliding the sword out.

"It's yours, it is Kokoro, it matches you perfectly," Sesshomaru said.

"Heart and Spirit," she said as she looked up at him "I love it thank you Maru."

"You think I would let you go with just any old sword…pft not for my mate," he said stated.

Kagome laughed "Heaven forbid," she breathed.

"We can practice with it tomorrow, I want you to have it on you at all times for now I think we should get some rest," He said.

Kagome nodded as he picked her up again. Instead of walking Kagome just focused on there room and they flashed there.

Sesshomaru looked down at her surprise evident on his face. Kagome laughed "I'll explain tomorrow right now bed," she said pointing to the bed. Sesshomaru put her back on her feet on so that they could put their nightclothes on. Slipping the outfit he once wore daily off he put his favorite sweats on and slid into the bed.

Kagome joined him after almost ripping the garb that Eliza gave her in her favorite dark blue baby doll nighty and pulling her hair out of its tie. "Hmm night Maru," she whispered as she snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Kag's" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

OOOOOOOOOO

Kagome woke up sprawled over the bed. Looking over to her right were Sesshomaru slept she was surprised to see nothing but thrown back sheets. _That's strange he never leaves the bed with out waking me _she thought as she got up off the bed.

Walking into the bathroom she found that no one was in her room. Slipping on her sweats and sweatshirt she walked out of their room on the hunt for her mate.

Walking through the house she found no one in the dining room, living room or even in the sitting room. Walking out the garden doors she saw the little void girl standing at the end of the walkway.

"Hello, Are you Rin's friend? Have you even seen Rin?" She questioned the girl as she approached her.

"Your to late Kagome-san you can't save them," The little void girl whispered.

"Wha…" She trailed off as she looked behind her. "Oh. My. GOD!" She screamed as she pushed by the little girl and out into the meadow. She fell to the ground and gathered Sesshomaru into her arms.

He was bleeding too much from his stomach and his arms had gashes down the sides. Crying Kagome pushed his matted hair out of his eyes "Maru don't… what… how?" She sobbed.

Tearing her eyes away from his glazed over eyes she searched the rest of the field. All over the field servants and guard from the mansion lay dead on the ground. Squinting her eyes she focused on a group that lay beside each other.

"N,o" she whispered as she flashed her and Sesshomaru over to the group. "NO!" she screamed as she saw all of her friends and family on the ground in bloody heaps.

Shippo over Rin, her brother, mother and grandfather all heaped on each other, Syria and Toga. All of them were dead Inuyasha, Kikyo, Eliza, Sango and even Miroku all of them. Dead.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's straggled voice whispered to her.

"Maru! Shhh don't speak I have to get you help," She said as she brushed through his hair "Please just stay with me."

"Kagome… protect the… I love you so much don't let them get him," He rasped out before is body went limp in her arms.

"No Sesshomaru you can't die! No please" She sobbed as she clutched his body "Please don't leave me who am I supposed to protect? Please Maru."

"Protect your baby Kagome-san don't let Naraku get you," The void girl said behind her.

Kagome's hand fell to her belly "M-my baby?" she whispered.

"Yes your baby" a cold voice hissed in her ear.

"NO!" she screamed as she sat up in her bed.

Panting heavily she looked around before her eyes fell on Sesshomaru "It was just a dream," she whispered.

"Kagome? What's wrong" Sesshomaru asked as he propped himself up on his one of his arms while he rubbed his eyes with the other hand.

"N-nothing just a-a-a bad dr-dr-dream" Kagome stuttered out.

"It's not just a dream when your shaking like that," Sesshomaru said flatly as he gathered her back into his arms.

"Wait sesshom-" she cut herself off as she wiggled from his hold and off the bed and into the bathroom. Sesshomaru hot on her heels held her hair as she unloaded all the food she had the previous day into the toilet.

After cleaning herself off Sesshomaru carried her back to bed "Are you feeling alright Koi?"

"I think so I-I probably just had something bad to eat" She lied to him.

"Are you sure? Should I call Kaeda?" He asked as he wiped her hair out of her face.

"No!" She almost yelled, "I mean there's no need to pay for nothing I promise Maru I'm fine let's just go back to bed," she said pulling him back into the bed with her "Just don't leave me while I'm sleeping."

"Okay," he said before he kissed her lightly "sleep better my love."

"I'll try," She said as she snuggled back into him "And Sesshomaru?"

"Hn"

"I love you"

"I love you too Kagome."

OOOOOOOOOO

Kagome groaned as she rolled over on the bed as she ran for the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's groggy voice drifted into the bathroom.

"In here" She managed to choke out before she heaved again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Kaeda in?" He asked as he pulled her hair back again.

"I'm sure," she said as she sat up "Don't worry I'm going to have Eliza and Sango go get me some Pepto-Bismol from the gas station near by."

"Okay but if anything gets worse I'm calling whether you like it or not," Sesshomaru said as he handed her another hand cloth to wipe her face with. And then handed her some mouth wash to swish around in her mouth

"I doubt it will," she sighed as she spit out into the toilet "Lets go see if I can keep something down," she said as she pushed off the ground and walked back into their room. After getting dressed in t-shirts and jeans they both went down to breakfast.

Kagome slipped her cell phone out of her pocket as they walked out of the dinning room "Maru I'm going to go find the girls so that I can ask them to go to town for me," she said as she pecked him on the lips and then started texting furiously.

Texts to Sango Eliza and Kikyo – _Meet me in Eliza's room I need your guys help!_

All reply – _Be right there_

Eliza's reply- _WHY MY ROOM!_

Sighing Kagome pushed the door open "Because I don't want any of the guys hearing about this."

"Oh that juicy eh?" Eliza said as she lay back in her bed

"Eh."

After a few minutes all four girls were sitting on Eliza's bed. "Spill it Kag's what don't you want the guys to hear?" Eliza questioned.

"I need you guys to go to the store for me" Kagome said.

"OooKay why?" Kikyo asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"YOUR WHAT!!??" all of them yelled together.

"You guys chill or else we are going to have all of them in here and I don't want to tell Sesshomaru unless I'm sure" Kagome said calmly.

"WOW," Kikyo breathed, "They always thought I was going to be Prego first."

"Well technically you were" Kagome shot back "Please you guys I need to know before I start training with Maru."

"I would ask how but we all know how that works," Eliza said, "I'll go if you dish some dirt."

Wincing Kagome asked quietly "What do you want to know?"

"Shouldn't already know your supposed to be able to read our minds?" Kikyo questioned.

"I told you thoughts are supposed to be private unless you want me to eaves drop on everything in your head" Kagome said to them. All three of them gave her a droll stare then shot off a question each "Is he good in bed?" "How big is he?" "How many positions have you tried?"

"Kami you guys are nosy" She exasperated and then added "He's a freaking GOD in bed, he has a godly body and I'm not going to tell you his height in case you were to get jealous, and I lost count after 10 okay happy now?"

"Slightly," they all said.

"People would think you guys had the same brain… gross… so will you go for me? You can take any car you want," Kagome asked/told them.

"Hey you know what they say great minds think alike," Sango stated as she hoped off the bed "I think we should take the Porsche."

Kagome scoffed as the rest of them got off "Get like two bottles of Pepto-Bismol too please."

They all turned to look at her from the doorway "Why?"

"Because that's what I told Maru your actually getting me," Kagome said as she passed them in the doorway.

"Fine" they all said together again.

"Jeez will you stop doing that shit? It's freaky," Kagome yelled from down the hall.

"NO!" they all said together as they giggled and headed down to the garage.

OOOOO In the Car

"I can't believe that Kag's thinks she pregnant," Sango said as they pulled out of the driveway from the manor.

"Yea she is the last person who needs to be right now," Kikyo agreed.

"Well I'll guess we will know after we get the test for her," Eliza said from the back seat.

OOOOO

**30 minutes later back in the mansion**

All three walked into the entryway laughing as Toga was going out the door. He bumped into Kikyo who was holding the paper bag and she accidentally dropped the bag that spilled all over the floor.

All of their eyes widen as Toga stared down at the pregnancy test that was on the floor. He looked back up at them and then put up his hands and said, "I saw NOTHING," and then ran from the room.

"Shit now he probably thinks I'm pregnant," Kikyo cursed as she picked up the bag and test.

"Sorry Kikyo," Sango whispered.

"Oh well lets just find Kag's so she can get this over with," Kikyo said as she pulled out her phone.

_We are back where are you?_ She texted to Kagome.

_Up in my room hurry I'm supposed to meet Sesshomaru soon, _Kagome texted back.

"Come on she's in her room" Kikyo said as she ran up the stairs.

They all reached her door in record time not bothering to knock they all walked in and froze when they saw Sesshomaru in there.

"Hello lady's did you get Kagome's medicine?" He asked way to nicely for Sesshomaru.

They all stared for a second at him before Kikyo said "Yea we'll just put it in the bathroom," as she walked to the bathroom while she took her phone back out.

_Putting the test under the sink don't let him see! _She texted to Kagome.

After she came back out she smiled at them both and pulled the other girls out of the room. Kagome got up off the bed and went into the bathroom she might as well take some Pepto to get Sesshomaru off her back. "I'll be right out," Kagome told him.

After the door was closed she opened the cupboard door that was under the sink and grabbed the test. As quietly as she could she ripped the box apart and threw the remains back into the cupboard.

Five minutes later Sesshomaru opened the door "Are you okay or did the toilet eat you?" He asked as he looked at her.

She sobbed as she turned look at him, he grabbed her and pulled her to him "Koi what's wrong?" He asked brushing her hair.

Pushing away from him Kagome gave him the stick. He furrowed his brow before his eyes widen, as he looked at her "Are you sure?"

She only nodded and sobbed again.

END CHAPTER! 


	16. Shopping

**Chapter 16  
****Shopping!**

**Previously on The Pure Soul**

Pushing away from him Kagome gave him the stick. He furrowed his brow before his eyes widen, as he looked at her "Are you sure?"

She only nodded and sobbed again.

Now

Kagome couldn't believe it. She was pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby! She was the luckiest woman in the world. "We're having a baby Maru," she whispered.

Sesshomaru blink once before gathering her into his arms smiling brightly. He was going to have his own family. His own family. His love for Kagome swelled until he believed that he would explode from it. She had given something that no one could ever manage before. Love. And now she was giving him the greatest gift in the world. He breathed in her scent of orchids and coconut milk that was mixed with the earthy tone of the growing baby that she carried.

Smiling into Sesshomaru's embrace Kagome's mind was on fast-forward. Would it be a girl or a boy? Would the baby resemble Sesshomaru or her more? She could imagine herself and Sesshomaru sitting in the garden watching their unidentified baby played with the butterflies. Instinctively her hand dropped to her still flat stomach she couldn't wait to see her baby. HER baby.

She could just imagine what Inu papa and Inu mama's reactions would be… Kagome's face fell as she remembered the most important task that not only decided her fate but the fate of the rest of the world.

Eye's widening she looked back at Sesshomaru's face. Pure horror filled her, no one could find out she was pregnant. She couldn't chance it, not while Naraku still lives. He would with out a doubt try and harm her baby. Her eyes misted over at the mere thought of Sesshomaru or their child ever being harmed.

"Koi?" Sesshomaru questioned as he searched her eyes but all he saw was raw unadulterated horror fill her normally warm and loving eyes. Dread sank instantly into his very bones. She didn't want the baby. And as he looked into her tortured gaze he felt himself dying slowly on the inside.

"Nobody can know," she whispered lowly. He continued to stare at her as he slowly felt his sanity slipping. "I won't let him hurt us like that, never," She whispered to herself. Sesshomaru blinked as her words sank in. It took him a full second to understand them before he furrowed his brow. What was she talking about? Nobody would have to know if she went to a doctor. How could someone hurt them if she had an abortion?

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice devoid of all emotion. Kagome stared up at him in angry wonder. How could he not understand that Naraku couldn't find out about something like this? She searched his gaze as she tried to understand his logic. All she could see was mistrust, confusion and pain in his molten golden eyes. When she spoke she spoke low and slowly so that he would understand "Naraku can't find out about our child or else he would do any means possible to kill it."

As soon as she said Naraku he visibly relaxed. She was only trying to protect them. He sighed as he looked down at her and that love that he held for her returned ten fold. Before Kagome could ask why he looked so hurt Toga burst into the bathroom smiling brightly as he looked at them. Her eyes widen "How much did you hear Inu-papa?"

"Enough to know that you two have made me the happiest Father in the world," He said to Kagome before he turned to Sesshomaru "It's about time I got some grand pups out of you."

Sesshomaru had the urge to roll his eyes at his father. He had been on Sesshomaru's case about finding a mate so that he could give him some grand pups since he came of age to do so.

"We can't tell anyone Inu-papa I can't take the chance" Kagome said sternly "I can't." Toga's face fell fractionally before it lit up again "Okay what ever lets go down to lunch," He said eagerly grabbing Kagome by the arm and pulling her to his side earning him an "Eep."

"Help Maru!" she begged as she looked back at him. Sesshomaru only laughed as he followed behind them his smile still firmly in place. When they entered the dinning room Toga pulled her chair out for her and then scooted it in when she sat. Sesshomaru gracefully took his seat as all eyes were trained on Kagome.

Kagome glanced around to table making eye contacted with all three of her best friends and nodding slightly at their expectant stares and then smiled to the rest. All three girls squealed in delight before they whipped out their phones and started texting like crazy. She rolled her eyes and all three phones shut off. They all looked up at her with a glare.

"Let me guess another one of your tricks?" Sango said.

Kagome didn't answer as she looked around the table as she noticed that everyone one of the Tashio clan was still staring at her in disbelief aside from Toga and Sesshomaru who were still beaming at her.

"What?"

Inuyasha groaned, "Kag's please tell me that you didn't?!"

"Do what?" she asked slightly irked that they were still staring at her.

"Kagome sweetie what are you not telling us?" Syria asked quietly.

The only thing that she wasn't telling them was that she is pregnant but how could they know that she didn't even… "Damn it Maru you let Toga bring me down here knowing that they could smell my scent change before I could cover it, you are sooo dead," Kagome cursed at him sending him her best glare that could freeze hell over.

Inuyasha made a rude noise in the back of his throat before Kikyo popped him in the back of his head and gave him a meaningful glare. Sesshomaru took the glare in stride as he shrugged nonchalantly "They were going to find out anyways weather it was from us or if one of your friend accidentally slipped at some point."

Kagome growled as she turned from Sesshomaru "You guys can't tell anybody outside of this room."

Syria pouted, "Can we at least go shopping?"

"NO!" Kagome shouted "Shopping means public, public means people and people means paparazzi and that is not going to fit in with the whole not telling anyone bit."

"Come on Kag's we could pretended that it's for me" Kikyo pleaded "I'm almost the same size as you no body would be able to tell who we are shopping for, and I would take you into the dressing room to try the outfits on."

Kagome bit her lip by now all of the girls were giving her their best puppy dog eyes and pouting her resolve was weakening, and she knew it, as she looked at them "I don't know you guys."

"We can take some of the security with us along with Inu and Sesshomaru," Eliza put in. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He shrugged and nodded his head "Why not"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha "Don't give me a reason Inu," she said as his eyes rounded.

"Feh fine" he muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Syria clapped her hands together "Then it's settled we will leave right after Lunch," She said "Kiarila!"

The doors opened to find the head servant stepping through them "Yes milady?"

"Will you tell Masaru and Megumi that they will be going into town with us today?"

"Yes milady is there anything else you need?"

"None that I can think of right now thank you Kiarila," Syria said to her before Kiarila bowed and left the room. Syria smiled at Kagome before she started into the food that was being served.

After Kagome was done stuffing her face at lunch they all went to their rooms to get ready. "Ya'll have 15 minutes or else," Syria warned them before she scurried off to her room.

15 minutes later they were all in the entry room waiting for Syria who was breaking her own rule. Finally Syria came running down the stairs "Sorry Toga was a little to happy today…" She said blushing lightly.

"AHHH that's WRONG!" Rin shouted as she let go of Shippo's hand to cover her ears. Shippo burst out laughing as he patted her back. Kagome smiled at all of her family and friends, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Eliza, Rin, Shippo, Syria, and Sesshomaru were all coming into town along with the two body guards. Sango had to go back to her boutique and prepare for a show that her clothing designs featured in.

"Okay so what cars are we going to take?" Kagome questioned. In all of her life she never thought that she would be contemplating what car she would take into town. But of course she had never known, let alone belonged, to a family that had enough cars to transport a small army.

"Feh Kikyo and I are taking my Jag." Inuyasha scoffed at them. Kagome rolled her eyes at the mention of his precious blood red Jaguar XJ220 the thing looked great and was fast as hell. He treated it like a god… if you could call a car a god?

"Well I'm going to take my Hummer…" Eliza said and then muttered something like "Damn overprotective mate won't ever let me get something less… everything," turning she looked back at them "Rin? Shippo? Want to come stupid thing is big enough for you guys to stretch out in the back," she asked with a smirk.

Both teens darted for the black monster that sat just to the left of the group. Everyone laughed as both hopped into the back seat and disappeared from site, everyone except for the two older brothers that had their jaws clenched firmly.

"Well I'll see you guys at the mall I need to do a few things before I go there," Syria said as she walked to the garage "Kagome can I take your 300 please?"

"Yea sure"

Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and smiled up at him mischievously. Before he could question her they were both in the fastest car that was in the garage, with Kagome at the steering wheel and him in the passenger side. Kagome turned on the ignition to the blue 2008 IMSA Lamborghini and shifted it into gear as Syria stepped through the doorway. Smirking she peeled out of the garage as fast as she could, passing Eliza and Inuyasha within seconds.

Shifting again she pulled off onto the main road speeding until she reached the city limits. With a sigh she down shifted to forth gear meeting the speed limit. She glanced over at Sesshomaru who stared at her the whole time she was speeding and was continually doing so, she giggled behind her hand as she passed a car that was going to slow for her taste "Is there a problem Maru?" she asked innocently.

He blinked and shook his head "Never would have took you for a speeding woman is all," he said as he turned to the road for the first time.

"Yea well I tend to surprise people like that," Kagome said as she turned into the mall parking lot. She whipped into a parking spot near the entrance and waited for the other two vehicles to join them.

Soon three other cars pulled in together one she did recognize. It was the sleek black Porsche that sat in the next parking spot beside her Chrysler 300. Kagome stepped out of the car after masking her sent carefully and waited for Sesshomaru to join her at the back of the car.

She locked her eyes on the two people emerging from the car, one woman and one man dressed in street clothes, "Masaru and Megumi?" she questioned,

Both demons approached them bowing their heads in respect before standing in front of them. The woman smiled politely at Kagome "It's a pleasure to meet you in person Lady Kagome my name is Megumi," The woman as slightly taller than Kagome and had strikingly blonde hair, and her eyes were a deep indigo specked with silver. She wore a light pink shirt with brown khaki Capri's that enhanced her tanned skin. Kagome would have easily mistaken her for a beach babe browsing the stores for new swimsuits.

"Its nice to meet you to Megumi," she said to the woman before she turned to the man "And I assume you would be Masaru? It's nice to meet you also."

The man raised a brow at her "Nice choice Sesshomaru I like her a lot more than those stuck up snots that always try and get into your pants," he said absently to Sesshomaru like he were best friends with him, not that Kagome would be surprised the man had an aura that was carefree and guarded at the same time it would be hard not to like this man, he continued to look at Kagome "It's honor to meet you Lady Kagome." Masaru was wearing a hoody with a skateboard logo on the front and faded blue jeans. His eyes were a surprising green and had stark black hair that she supposed would be mid back length if it wasn't pulled back in a hair tie.

Kagome looked between Masaru and Sesshomaru and smiled lightly they were so alike it was close to stupid. "So how fun is it to have a best friend as a body guard Maru?"

Masaru laughed out loud "A looker and smart also, how did you find one in the same? And were I can I find one?" he said and Megumi gave a resentful look before hiding it behind a mask of indifference.

Sesshomaru chuckled "Surprisingly she found me."

"I would watch what you say before you screw yourself over for the night," Kagome said with a pointed stare at the woman demoness before turning and grabbing Kikyo and Eliza's arms and skipped off to the mall missing the surprised looks exchanged between the two guards.

Kagome rolled her eyes at their thoughts that stormed through her barrier loudly. She mentally berated herself for letting her mind wander and allowed one of her thoughts to pass through to them _Don't worry only I can tell don't get to antsy or else you will slip up._

Hoping to kami that they didn't think they were crazy Kagome looked back at them as they walked with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha each on opposite sides she made eye contact with both and nodded her head and they both relaxed and talked to the two Inu's.

Kagome's steps faltered as she felt a shiver run down her spine and felt a presences lurking in the mall. She tried to pinpoint the aura, but as fast as the sensation came it was gone as she was left with a sense of emptiness and she didn't like it. She was about to voice her concern but soon forgot about it as Eliza squealed in delight and ran into the arms of a tall blonde man as he spun her around. After a few moments she stepped back from him.

"I thought you had to do something in Greece! Why couldn't I see what you were doing you kept changing your mind every few hours," she questioned in a hushed tone so the humans couldn't hear.

"I finished it quicker than expected and wanted to surprise you I've only been here for a few hours," the man replied his eyes flickered to Kagome and her family.

Eliza nodded with a smile on her face "That's her, can't say I'm surprised though the other two options for Fluffy evil were not a persons cup-a-tea," she giggled as she took his hand and pulled him over to the group.

Sesshomaru slipped his hand into Kagome's and stood in the spot that Eliza was at smirking at the blonde man "Sucker, about time"

"Oh shove it flea bag," the man shot back.

"Not a chance."

"Pf… Hey mutt" He said now referring to Inuyasha as he stepped beside Kikyo and took her hand "Got rid of them nasty zits now did ya?"

"I know that was you ya asshole and I'll get you back," Inuyasha threatened.

"Uh huh…. Where is my little angel at?" He said as he peered around them at Shippo and Rin "Ah there you are."

"UNCLE AIDAN!" Rin yelled as she unlatched her hand from Shippo's and into Aidan's arms.

"Hey sweetie when did you get so big?" The man asked as he swung her around.

Rin pulled back and looked at him "Did you expect me to stay the same for five years Uncle?" she said resentfully.

He sighed, "I know," he said as he put her down. As soon as her feet were on the ground and her arms by her side Shippo was there putting his hand back in hers. Aidan's eyes narrowed at Shippo but then darted his eyes to Sesshomaru who only gave a slight nod.

Eliza pulled him back "Aidan I want you to meet Kikyo, Kagome and Shippo" She said as each nodded their head to him. "You guys this is my… mate Aidan."

Kagome giggled as Eliza blushed lightly "Hello Aidan," she said and then turned to the two teens "You guys probably want to go find your friends I'll call your phone Rin when we are done now go before we 'accidentally' embarrass you guys". Both darted down the escalators that were off to the left of the group and disappeared out of site. Turning back she sighed heavily "Lets get this show on the rode before we are attacked by camera's."

"AH lets go in that one!" Eliza said as she pointed to the first maternity shop just down the malls hall. Kagome, Kikyo, Eliza and Megumi went into the shop as the guys found a bench and parked it waiting for them to finish.

"Ohhh Ka- I'm mean Kikyo look at this one," Eliza said as she picked up a baby blue maternity shirt and showed it to 'Kikyo'. Kagome sighed knowing this was going to be a long day. "Right now we'll have to go off your shoulder size until your belly starts to actually grow."

The four girls each picked five shirts and three pairs of pants and headed to the dressing room.

"Um excuse me?"

Kagome turned toward a girl that was about Rin and Shippo's age holding a c.d. Not any old c.d., but Kagome's latest album. She smiled to the girl that was fidgeting nervously "What can I do for you sweetie?"

"I-I was wondering if I could have you autograph," she said as she held out the c.d.

"Of course, who should I make it out to?" she asked as she took the c.d. from the girl.

"Hikaru please"

"Okay there you go I hope that you will enjoy the next c.d. when it comes out," Kagome said as she handed the girl her c.d. back. The girl nodded vigorously and ran out of the store. Smiling Kagome turned back to her friends and undercover bodyguard "Now Kikyo lets go see if these shirts fit you."

"I bet that made your day Kag's your first autograph to the public," Kikyo said when they entered the dressing room.

"Maybe," she said as she continued to smile and slip her T-shirt off and putting on a green maternity shirt that had flowers running down the left side and pooling at the end of the shirt.

After and half an hour of modeling ever shirt inside the mini dressing room, only 8 of the twenty shirts that they picked out made it to the check out counter along with only 2 pairs of pants. "Is this all for you lovely ladies?" the petite clerk asked with a smile.

"Yes this will be all for me" Kikyo said smiling brightly and dropped her hand to her stomach. Kagome had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She looked out the store window _Hey Maru we are done in here _she thought.

Inuyasha came bouncing in with a smile on his face with the rest of the guys trailing behind. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo and handed the clerk a debit card. Aidan took Eliza's hand and Sesshomaru took Kagome's and Masaru stood closely beside Megumi, after sliding the card through the scanner and handing Kikyo the bags the clerk smiled at them "I hope that I see you in here in the future shopping for your friends," She said to Kikyo.

"Thank you I think that will be sooner than they both think," Kikyo said as she turned and walked out of the store.

"Don't over do it Kikyo" Kagome whispered "I need some food…. craving Wac Donald's…Mmm" she said louder and tugged Sesshomaru to the food court with the rest following behind barely keeping a lid on their laughter.

Kagome almost made it to the entrance to the mini model of Wac Donald's when a very strong and loud thought broke through the hum in her head _**She's related to Kagome we have to get her alone.**_

Kagome stopped dead in her tracts at the thought and the evil radiating off of it. She tried to focus on the person but it disappeared as soon as she got close. Instead Kagome searched for Rin and Shippo with her mind and eyes franticly on the level she was on.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Have to find Rin… she's in danger…" she said before she found that Rin was on the level bellow them and walking away from Shippo. Kagome broke away from Sesshomaru and ran for edge of the rail and jumped over it landing neatly on the ground bellow searching franticly Kagome took off in the direction that Rin was heading.

Her eyes landed on Shippo who was leaning against a wall talking with a group of kids his age. "Shippo! Where's Rin?" Kagome yelled as she approached them in her run. Shippo's eyes widen and he pushed past the group. "She said she had to go to the bathroom."

Kagome increased her speed so she was only a blur to humans running across the floor toward the restrooms as she felt the evil presence enter them. Panicked Kagome pressed herself faster and reached the door when she heard Rin let loose a blood curdling scream.

Kagome pushed through the door with Shippo on her heels. She growled and pulled the black haired woman off her little sister and flung her against the bathroom wall with a sickening thud. Shippo ran to Rin who was bleeding from her head and stomach "Shippo get her out of here and with the rest of them." She instructed as she watch the woman stand. "You reek of Naraku wench, was this his pathetic idea?" she growled.

The woman glared at her and then flicked her wrist and a green ball shot at Kagome. Kagome laughed as she brushed the ball off like an annoying bug. She walked up to the woman and pinned her against the wall, she glared into her pitch black eyes "Do not ever underestimated me bitch," She said as she transported them out of the bathroom to the cleared mall floor courtesy of the Kagome. "Now this is a better place than a cramped bathroom to deal with you."

The woman went flying across the floor and into the fountain. Kagome mentally blocked the exits as to not let anyone get in or out. She turned and looked up at her group that was behind her with Rin in the middle standing with the support of Shippo. She looked back and the woman was standing just on the side of the fountain.

Kagome took the defensive position staring at the woman waiting. The woman stared back and after a few minutes she only bowed her head in respect with a small smile on her blood stained lips before she said "Hold your secret close to your heart cursed one for if he finds out he will get you, it will not be I that betrays you though," and with that she fractured a tiny part of Kagome's defenses and disappeared.

Kagome blinked and relaxed she turned back to her family who were still tense she walked up to them with out a word her face void of any expression. She reached them and placed a hand on Rin and absorbed the head and stomach wound into her body. Retracting the stomach wound to her chest and arms. Rin blinked and looked at her, Kagome's face broke and she collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms without a sound.

_How is it you can take others pain without a second thought and have no consideration for yourself _a thought drifted into Kagome's mind pulling her slightly out of unconsciousness. Then another _This would have never happened if I just would have ignored the pull that told me to go to the bathroom _it was Rin thinking and she was very close. The other thought was Sesshomaru and he was on the opposite side of Rin. A beeping noise brought Kagome's eyes open slowly.

Kagome blinked open her eyes adjusting to the dimmed light overhead. She looked to her right and Sesshomaru was there with his hand in hers and his eyes closed, looking over at Rin she smiled, she was curled up on her side and snuggled into her other arm. "It wasn't your fault little one," she whispered. She was in the hospital and it was late in the night.

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand and laid her head back on the pillow. Rin looked up at her, her eyes were red and puffy and tear marks ran down her cheeks "No your wrong, its all my fault Kagome" she sobbed and laid her head back down.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru whose eyes were now open "Can we go home now? There is nothing wrong with me," She said.

He only nodded and pressed a button on her bed railing. Soon Kaeda came in and unhooked her from her machines. "You should be more careful my lady never know when you could hurt someone other than yourself." She said as they all exited the hospital Kagome in a wheelchair Sesshomaru carrying Rin in his arms.

Kagome nodded at the woman not showing her shock "Thank you Lady Kaeda for your help," She said with a small bow before turning and getting into Eliza's borrowed Hummer.

Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand as they turned out of the parking lot "I do it because other people don't deserve to suffer that way," she said and closed her eyes the rest of the way home.

END CHAPTER!OOOOOOOOO

_**Name meanings**_

_**Masaru- Victory **_

Megumi- Blessing

_**Hikaru- Light**_


	17. Final

Chapter 17

Final

Previously on The Pure Soul

Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand as they turned out of the parking lot "I do it because other people don't deserve to suffer that way" she said and closed her eyes the rest of the way home.

Now

"Maru how long is a demon pregnancy?" Kagome asked as they walked through the meadow in the early hours of the morning holding each other.

It had been a week since they went to the mall and Kagome was getting nervous that Naraku would take his sweet time trying to obtain her, and that he would come when she was in the middle of showing. She already knew how to keep the aura and heart beat from being noticed but she doubted that she could hide a lump in her stomach.

"It always depends on the mother, if she is too weak, which we know you aren't, it would take up to a year for the pup to be birthed, in your case though since your so powerful your body can speed up the process to startling rates and I would think that within two months you will be in the late stages of pregnancy." Sesshomaru explained as he stopped and watched the sun rise with her tucked under his arm.

Kagome sighed, there was a possibility that her fears would become reality and she wasn't going to take that chance. "I'm not going to let him harm my baby." She said as she placed her hand over her stomach, she could feel the life growing in her and she would do everything to keep it that way.

"And I'm not going to let him harm you." Sesshomaru growled as his arm around her tighten.

"Sesshomaru you and I both know that it's possibility, if you do anything stupid to try and protect me when it is over I promise that you will regret it," Kagome growled as she looked up into his golden eyes "If you die I will bring you back just to torture you. Our baby will not be without a father."

"And it won't loose its mother to a greedy Hanyou,"

Kagome sighed giving up, she was going to find Naraku and she was going to make sure that there was no danger in her baby's life. "Lets go I'm starving and craving some French toast, with peanut butter."

Sesshomaru chuckled as they turned back to the mansion to meet the rest of the family for breakfast.

OOOOO

Red eyes narrowed in anger as he once again tried to pry into the infuriating woman's mind but to no avail. "Hibiki you are sure that the woman has no weaknesses?" he angrily questioned the dark haired woman that sat on the far side of the dark room.

"I'm positive master, she was created with out flaw the only thing that would be considered a weakness would be her family, but the House of Moon is the most powerful Inu-youkai known, even the children are taught to fight young." The woman responded, her voice echoing around the room, with out opening her eyes from her relaxed position keeping her hidden from being read. "And I assure you that your efforts to penetrate her mind are useless the woman is a goddess in disguise sent to destroy you."

Naraku growled in irritation as he sent a black energy ball at his latest incarnation. The woman gracefully avoided the attempt as her eyes narrowed on him, "And I also will make it clear that the only reason that I have not destroyed you myself is because that it would mess with the fate of the chosen one, and I will let you know that you are no match for me you worthless Hanyou." She spat as her last word echoed in the room before she turned and stepped out of the room.

OOOOOOOO

"LADY KAGOME!" a voice screamed as everyone walked from the dinning room. Kagome's eyes widen as she heard the cry and ran toward the gardens with everyone else following closely behind.

As Kagome reached the middle of the gardens she saw Kiarila collapsed on the ground blood streaming from her arm. Kiarila looked up into her eyes "Lady Kagome they came" she said as she pointed out to the meadow with her good arm.

Kagome cursed under her breath, "Lady Kaeda!" Kagome screamed as the woman appeared beside her, "Take care of Kiarila but do not go far you might be needed." She ordered as she stood, turning to the rest of her family. "As I said before I would ask you to not fight beside me, but since I already know the answer to that you must know that Naraku is mine and I don't care what kind of danger I'm in if any of you interfere," she cut a look at Sesshomaru "that you will break my concentration and I won't be able to stop any harm that may come to you."

They all nodded showing her that they understood, and even though he looked like he hated doing it Sesshomaru nodded also. Kagome whirled around and materialized the sword that Sesshomaru gave her into her hand and changed from her jeans and sweatshirt into the fighting garb she used the night of her mating ball.

She ran to the meadow and narrowed her eyes on the army that Naraku had brought with him, searching until she found him behind the pack of demons right in the center.

"Such control my sweet, you will make a perfect queen to my new world," Naraku smirked "But of course I must take care of the baggage that you have collected."

"My family only makes me stronger," she said as she glimpsed Sesshomaru draw his sword on her right and Inuyasha on her left do the same. "But I doubt that a heartless disgusting bastard such as you wouldn't know what love would be would you? You only know tainted power."

"And such a great feeling that power is, you know what total control feels like? I could give that to you." Naraku spoke to her as though her family and friends that surrounded her didn't exist "If you come willing Kagome your loved ones will be spared."

Kagome couldn't control the laugh that burst from her mouth "You expect me to believe that lie? As soon as I'm with in your grasp you'll order them to be killed in front of my eyes so that you can break me." Kagome spat as she felt Eliza's power build "Do you forget I can see into your mind you worthless man, don't try and deny what you have concluded because everything that you think I can read as plain as if you are an open book printed in large texted. Just the opposite of what you can do to me, isn't that right?"

Naraku's eye's darkened with fury "Bitch I'll make sure that everyone of your loved ones die painfully as you watch." He said before his army of demons attacked them.

Eliza laughed "About time I got a good fight!" she said as a hoard of demons went for her and Aidan. Kikyo shot an arrow that purified the group of demons in front of her. Rin and Shippo were both gracefully taking down every demon in their way of each other. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Toga, Syria, Sango and Miroku all cut their way through the on coming army. "Kagome! Go now!" Eliza yelled before she giggled and cut through more demons.

Nodding Kagome jumped over the group and stood ten feet away from Naraku, "Where do you think your going wench?" Kagura questioned as she stepped in front of Naraku flicking out her fan out.

"To kill you." Kagome growled before she swung her sword down and whispered fiercely "Soul blades". Kagome watched as thousands of bright shards that resembled blade's went straight for the demoness and reached her ripping through her and her soul before she collapsed onto the ground dead before the last wave of the attack went through her. "Pathetic"

"I knew she would never match up to your skills" Naraku's voice said off to the left of the motionless corpse. "But she insisted that she get to fight you."

Kagome saw that a shimmer of a barrier guarded him and that the woman from the mall was by his side. "I always knew you were a coward, hiding behind a weak barrier and having woman fight your battles." Kagome sneered as she straightened.

The woman stepped forward out of the barrier with a blank face as she cast her thoughts to Kagome, _Hit me with an energy ball and you won't have to kill me as long as you kill that bastard. _

Kagome smirked on the inside, the woman was good, she obviously had gotten through to her mind to read that, keeping her face void of emotion she gathered some energy into a small compressed ball the size of a baseball and flicked her wrist at the woman. "If you wish for other people to do your dirty work Naraku," she said as the small pink ball hit the woman square in the chest and she winked at Kagome before she flew across the meadow and hit a tree making a sickening sound. "Then I suggest you get some people that are more loyal and powerful than what you have."

Kagome again gathered energy into her hand this time making it slightly bigger and more compacted, she threw it like she was throwing a softball as she used to in her high school days at his excuse for a barrier that shattered on impact. Naraku was thrown back as he swung his hand out and Kokako flew from her grasp and stuck into the ground one hundred yards from her.

Naraku laughed as he wiped the blood from his lip on the back of his arm while he stood. "Guess you'll have to fight without your precious sword."

Kagome looked at her sword indifferently and then at Naraku and shrugged. "I didn't plan to use it in the first place." She said simply.

Taken aback Naraku narrowed his eyes "How did you plan to kill me without a weapon?"

"If you knew then it wouldn't be fun would it?" Kagome said using his words from their earlier conversation.

Naraku flung a blanket of black mist around them; Kagome threw her shield up and purified the air around her. She flicked her fingers and her whip spiraled out she quickly flicked it toward him as he ducked and sent a black orb at her that she deflected and sliced in half with her whip. Then gracefully she pushed her barrier out to purify the rest of the area while also running forward and bring her whip down catching him in the leg as he tried to evade her attack.

With out hesitating he brought a sword down across her shoulder blade. Kagome gritted her teeth together to keep from crying out, that would only draw Sesshomaru to them and she wouldn't do that. Kagome put her arms out in front of her and did a front hand spring to get away from him and closer to where she need to be, by the trees.

Turning in the air she landed in a crouch, bringing her hand up she touched her shoulder and glanced at the blood that covered her hand. "That was low." Kagome growled as she stood glaring at him.

"I never said that I was a fair player." Naraku smirked "It would have been better if you would have cried out though." He said and then shrugged. "I'll get there eventually."

Kagome laughed, "It's already healing if you plan to hurt me cut a little more deeply." Kagome said as she shifted the wind making it blow into his face, she could feel the trees behind her alive the leaves shaking. She couldn't see it but she knew her eyes had changed and the leaves were swirling around her, Naraku's eyes widened. Kagome narrowed her gaze on him and she could feel the earth tremble and the leaves flew at him as he was knocked to the ground.

Yet again the mist descended on them and the leaves evaporated into dust, the earth continued to tremble and the clouds swirled dark and black overhead. "Rin! Keep your emotions in check" Kagome yelled with out seeing Rin nod and push an injured Shippo toward the mansion. The clouds stopped swirling but stayed black with Rin and Kagome's fury mixed.

"Ah you have an elemental Miko with you I see." Naraku smirked as he glanced at Rin "So sad she would have been a beautiful demon." He said with a sigh. Kagome narrowed her eyes and glanced over at Rin who had a wound on her leg but was still fighting closer to Kikyo and Shippo who also had blood covering him.

"Rin get out here and go see Kaeda!"

"NO!" Rin yelled back as she took down two demons with one slash.

Kagome looked back at Naraku as she purified the area again "Focus on the fight your having." Kagome growled.

Kagome saw the glint of metal before a knife imbedded it's self into her leg, and another hit her forearm. "I assure you Kagome that I am very focused on this fight." Naraku cackled.

Kagome looked down at the knife in her leg and grasped the handle and pulled it out not liking the blood that spilled out from the wound. Kagome's leg gave out as her muscle tore and Naraku walked toward her. She grasped the other knife and threw it to the ground "It only takes one muscle to make a person fall to their knee's" He was saying "Finding that muscle is the hard part, getting them distracted enough to get that muscle almost as hard."

Kagome heard Sesshomaru call out to her and she threw a barrier up around both her and Naraku, keeping her eyes on him even though she heard all of the men curse as they struck the barrier. "I told you I won't let you interfere, leave me be." Kagome said loudly.

"You should take the help having a bum leg and arm isn't going to help you any," Naraku taunted as he drew closer.

"I don't need help killing you." Kagome growled as he wiped blood from her shoulder licking it off his hand as though it was candy and she thrust her powers forward.

"I can feel your power in your blood," He said as he trailed his finger down her cheek "All I would have to do would be drink just enough until your to weak to fight and then watch as your family fall one by one because of their grief for letting you die."

Kagome glared up at him still pouring her power out letting him think that he was getting stronger with his thoughts. "Sesshomaru will be the most fun to watch when he loses control and try's to kill me when I'm still on my high from the power that I drained from you,"

Kagome growled fiercely as his thoughts flooded into her mind, he was to close to block them out, "That won't happen because I won't die."

"Oh but my dearest Kagome you will" he said it as though it had already happened "I can already see it." He laughed as he again drew blood from her shoulder and licked it off his fingers, again Kagome pushed her powers out harder. _Only a little bit more _She thought as his eyes glazed over as he ranted about gaining joy from her family's pain making her push a little harder with her powers.

"The kids will go first, they will cry out for your help as you lay there unable to move from blood loss, and then your two mortal friends." Kagome watched as his eyes filled with blood and his skin writhe. "Then the Athanasios will go…" Naraku trailed off and he looked back at her before collapsing in a writhing pile.

Kagome stood "That one muscle that you tried so hard to find wasn't the right one," she spat as he rolled over and blood rolled out of the corner of his mouth. "Arrogance is the one fatal flaw that almost no man can control," he voice echoed across the meadow as her family, friends and guards killed the last of the army and looked up at her "What you felt that you were oh so sure was my power being drained from my body and absorbed into yours, was defiantly my power, but now its killing you from the inside out. A painful ending for a worthless coward is fit."

Kagome's hair floated around her as the wind blew around her and she put her hand over his heart "With all the power that I hold in me, send this enigma of evil to the seventh level hell and let him suffer for all eternity for the deeds that he has done and for the ones that he planned to do." Kagome threw her head back and her eyes blanked and her hands were engulfed in pink covering Naraku's body fully until there wasn't anything of him left. Kagome stood "What you have done to help the chosen one will be rewarded" her mouth moved but it was not her voice that came out. "Your love for her so pure that you endangered your lives to keep her from danger, the gods watched this day as you all fought beside her and gave her power that you did not realize helped, all of your family's are blessed by the gods, continue to love the way you do for what can be rewarded can be easily be taken away." The voice said the last part as a warning before they saw a light pull away from Kagome and streak into the sky.

Kagome looked at them smiled weakly before she collapsed again and her world went dark.

Sesshomaru rushed forward and caught her before she fully hit the ground. "Kaeda!" he yelled. Before the woman could make it to them a powerful white light blinded them all and forced them to shut their eyes before opening them moments later. They all looked around in wonder at the meadow.

The body's of all the demons were gone and their wounds all healed. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate who was still in his arms unconscious but breathing evenly.

**OOOOO**  
_**Okay so I haven't decided if this is the last chapter plus the epilogue or if I should write more…. sooo you guys have to tell me…. More or no? **_

_**Meaning of Hibiki- Echo**_

_**Athanasios is Greek for Immortal…I'm in love with anything Greek just to let you know.**_

_**Here are all of the people who reviewed last chapter!! Thanks you guys are amazing and I hope you'll forgive me for how late this was I'll explain in a minute.**_

_**Peyton Cummings- Again I'm sorry how late this is, I know sad for Kag's**_

_**CrimsonAngel1992- Thanks for that translation… I guess the site I got it from is wrong. How dare they!! Haha that is kind of funny your name and everything!**_

_**Kouga's older Woman- Thank you so much! **_

_**Silver Twilight's Moon- I'm really glad that you like it!! LOVE YOUR NAME!**_

_**Pandora-of-the-south- Hmmmm dang that would have been cool… Tehe joking I understand perfectly.**_

_**SugarOo- LMAO thank you I think rocking your socks is a good thing…. I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Megan Consoer- I'm really glad that you liked it! More chapters are up to you guys.**_

_**Okay so my lame ass excuse is well school and soccer pretty much beat me…. Plus I'm actually making a book…. So far so good…. If you want details on it then just ask me… I'm might give the summary to you… I just don't want it to be taken from me…**_


	18. New Legacy

**Chapter 18**

**New Legacies **

_**Previously on The Pure Soul**_

Sesshomaru rushed forward and caught her before she fully hit the ground. "Kaeda!" he yelled. Before the woman could make it to them a powerful white light blinded them all and forced them to shut their eyes before opening them moments later. They all looked around in wonder at the meadow.

The bodies of all the demons were gone and their wounds all healed. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate who was still in his arms unconscious but breathing evenly.

_**Now**_

Sesshomaru lay beside Kagome in their bed staring at the doorway that used to connect to Kagome's first room in the Mansion but now was her surprise for him after they brought their pup home from the hospital.

It had been close to two months since the battle in the meadow and just as he had predicted Kagome's stomach was swollen, she complained that it made her look like an oversized elephant but to him it only made her even more beautiful. But his mate was being stubborn and keeping secrets from him, like what was behind the door that now contained the nursery and also she continued to use the barrier around the pup so that he couldn't sense what gender it was. Hell he didn't even know if they were only having one! With the size she was growing to he would say at least two were with in her.

Sighing he looked down at his beautiful mate as she slept the early morning hours away burning through her day more often than not sleeping, sometimes for over twelve hours at a time. When she wasn't sleeping she locked herself inside that room only letting Eliza and Syria in to help her with what she planning. He couldn't even threaten Inuyasha to get the information out of his own mate because Kagome had sworn her to secrecy and damn Kikyo she was sticking to the oath.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her face he remembered the first day he saw her on their porch laying a verbal smack down on Jaken one hundred percent pissed off and one hundred percent human at the time. Fate had a fucked up sense of humor in his opinion but he couldn't bring himself to hate it.

Without fate and legacies he would have never seen Kagome that day when her heart was in shatters trying to get back to her friends apartment, and he would have never had the chance to love her and the pup(s) that grew within her to the extent he did, if at all. Before she came into his life he hadn't known anything about love outside of his family, to him everyone that wasn't with in his family were power hungry thieving backstabbers.

Something warm inside of his chest, that he had just grown used to, enlarged again until he was sure it would burst from his chest in a burst of light leaving him cold and without it.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Kagome asked in a husky whisper with her eyes still closed.

Smiling Sesshomaru pushed her hair out of her face again "Yes."

A smile tugging at her lips she asked "Am I drooling?"

"A little."

"Liar I bet it's a lot." She accused finally opening her azure eyes to glare at him half-heartedly. Stretching out beside him on her back she placed her hands on her swollen midsection smiling down as if she could already see their pup. "Maru can you get me some banana honey cake please? My love bundle down there woke me up and now I'm in the mood for cake."

Kagome looked up at him her eyes shining with happiness as she took his hand and placed it where hers was feeling his strong pup moving around. Leaning down he kissed her belly "Little one your keeping your mom awake and making her send me on errands cut your dad some slack and settle down." He muttered as Kagome sighed in relief.

"It likes your voice, every time you say something it settles down just to listen to you." She whispered running her fingers through his hair when he looked back up at her.

"Can you give me a hint about what gender it is?" he asked when he sat back beside her.

Shaking her head Kagome laughed and half-heartedly push him off of the bed. "No, now go get me some cake Kiarila promised me last night that some more would be done by now, Please my love?" she pouted and hugging him around his chest.

With a sigh Sesshomaru rolled off the bed and slipped his sweatpants back on over his boxer briefs, "How can a man resist such a beautiful woman when she looks at him like that?" he asked her before he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll be back shortly." He told her as he walked out of their bedroom.

Making his way down to the kitchen where he was sure to find Kiarila just pulled a loaf of Kagome's favorite Banana Honey Cake out of the stove he found Eliza headed in the opposite direction with something in a bag from another maternity store.

"Good Morning Fluffy. Is your wife awake yet?" She asked stopping him just before he reached the stairway.

"Why else would I be up this early Eli? She must have smelled the cake being pulled from the oven and had a instant craving." Sesshomaru told her without asking about what was in the bag, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

Laughing her bell like laugh Eliza shook her head in feigned disappointment. "She has changed you so much Sesshomaru, if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have ever believed that your heart could be warmed so quickly by such a small unimposing woman." She said softly.

"HEY! I object to that woman!" they both heard Kagome yell from behind the doorway indignantly. "I'm taller than you." She muttered before she started to move toward the bathroom.

Sesshomaru stared back at his bedroom door with an affectionate smile spread across his face, "I wouldn't have believed it either Eli, but she is a person that is hard to resist." He told her turning back toward the staircase. "Do your secret meeting quickly I will only be but a few minutes more before she comes to hunt me down."

Laughing quietly again Eliza walked past him "Don't worry I won't let her get farther than the door, you should hurry or else you'll miss something very important." She chimed in before disappearing in Kagome's bedroom.

Taking Eliza's word Sesshomaru rushed into the kitchen grabbed a whole cake for Kagome and returned to their bedroom within minutes of the conversation. Both women stopped talking as soon as he came into the room, and he knew they had been talking about the baby(s).

Kagome's eyes widen in appreciation "Ooo you know me too well Maru," she said reaching out for the plate and fork Sesshomaru held for her. But stopped short and gasped letting both of her hands drop to her rounded belly "Oh!" she whispered.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as she fell back into the pillows. Setting the cake on the bedside table he quickly went to her side.

"The baby is coming Sesshomaru," Eliza said in a voice close to a whisper her eyes round with shock, "this isn't supposed to happen another week though!" she said to herself forgetting about Sesshomaru and rushing to the doorway.

"KAEDA!" she yelled down the hallway franticly while Sesshomaru knelt beside the bed pushing Kagome's hair out of her face, her face was pale and her breathing shallow.

"Kagome? Baby? Look at me," he whispered to her, waiting for her to do so before speaking again, "everything is going to be fine just stay awake for me okay?" he asked her, relieved slightly when she nodded her head slightly and kept her eyes locked with his.

"Why is Eliza yelling? Our baby is coming why aren't we leaving?" she questioned weakly as Kaeda walked quickly into the room with her medical bag in hand.

"Kaeda needs to have a look at you before we leave do not worry my love," he told her as Kaeda pulled the sheets and comforter away from Kagome's lower body. Sesshomaru had to keep himself in check as he saw the sheets were covered in blood and stifle a growl. "What is happening Kaeda?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"The baby is coming we don't have time to get to a hospital I'm going to have to do this here." She said calmly before Kagome gasped in pain and her arms flexed around her abdomen. Turning to Eliza she smiled as the girl handed her several cloths and walked into the bathroom with several other cloths to wet them.

Syria and Toga came to the end of the bed and smiled at both Sesshomaru and Kagome. "My Lord, Lady, I'm sorry but you have to leave I need to concentrate on this without so many people in the room." Kaeda said pulling the top sheet and comforter all the way off the bed. "Kagome, I'm going to have your mate move you to the end of the bed so that I may make the delivery move quicker alright?" she told Kagome.

Looking up at Kagome when she only respond with a pain fill growl Sesshomaru saw her eyes were fully blood red and looked at Kaeda questioningly. Sighing Kaeda explaining "When a female Inu-youkai goes into child birth the mother has no control over their youkai and it takes almost of the control over stopping just short of transforming to their natural form, the edge of the bed now please?" she told him calmly as Eliza came back into the room with a tub filled with water and towels soaking in the bottom of it.

Gently Sesshomaru picked Kagome's ridged form and settled her on the edge of the bed, "Kagome I need you to prop your legs up on the edge the bed, the baby's head is just starting to crest," Kaeda guided her legs up to the position that she needed "just like that, Eliza those rags are going to be needed soon, Okay Kagome I need you to push as hard as you can, its going to hurt but you need to bring your baby into the world."

Kagome gasped in pain and pushed until she couldn't any longer "Babies, two at the least," She panted as her youkai receded slightly.

Sesshomaru stared at her, "Two?" he asked dumbfound staring down at his wife in amazement, Kagome nodded again as she pushed, sweat sparkling on her brow and wetting her hair.

"It's to early Kaeda," Eliza whispered to the elderly woman "I don't think they are ready."

"I realize this Eliza, but they are coming anyways," Kaeda said calmly as the head of the first baby pushed through making Kagome scream in pain, "one more time Kagome and- he's out. Eliza give Sesshomaru the scissors."

Eliza handed Sesshomaru the cleaned and sharpened utensil sighing she smacked him on the head "Come on get with it Fluffy we have at least one more of your children to birth!" she told him handing him the baby boy that had started to wail in protest.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Four hours later.**

"They are so beautiful Sesshomaru," Aidan whispered as he entered the nursery closing the door with a soft click. Sesshomaru was standing the center of the room staring at the multiple cribs in front of him that contained his newborn baby's. "Triplets, you must have been a busy man." He said with a low whistle causing the three newborns to stir slightly until they all settled into a unanimous slumber.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched as he suppressed a smile, the man had no clue just how busy. "You should try with Eliza you know, you two would make decent parents," he said quietly glancing at the man at his right who was also looking at his three children with an affectionate smile.

Before Aidan could respond Eliza entered the room with a knowing smile on her face, though she did not make a comment about his statement. She looked at the three cribs with warmth gleaming in her eyes and spoke in a whisper "Aidan? I would like to speak with you, Sesshomaru Kagome asked for you she just woke up."

Unwillingly he tore his gaze away from his newborn children and turned to the connecting doorway to his and Kagome's bedroom. When he entered his gaze was immediately to his mate, who was abnormally pale and smiling at him. Within a blink of an eye he was beside her and pulling her ice cold hand into his own, warming them.

"How are they?" she asked her eyes wondering to the doorway in which he had just come from.

"Asleep for the time being," he said quietly studying her face "how are you?" he challenged noting the dark circles under her eyelids.

Kagome breathed a laugh "I am fine just tired, better than fine I'm absolutely blissful." Her eyes shining as she looked back at his face, withdrawing her hand from his and placing it on his cheek. "Two boys and a girl, how do you feel about that Mr. Tashio?"

"You wouldn't be able to find a man alive happier than I am," He told her kissing her gently on her forehead then her lips. The two boys, Akari the oldest and Arata the second eldest, had the same hair coloring as their mother, while the youngest Akina had the coloring of her father.

Kagome sighed as her eyes drifted close again "I don't understand how I can still be tired, I've done nothing but sleep for the past half month." She whispered

"Your only gathering your strength back my love, don't push yourself you'll need to be rested for the coming nights," he chuckled as she pouted with her eyes shut. "They should be awake already but it seems that we will have some quiet children."

Kagome's eyes snapped open with panic, "Do you think something is wrong? Is them sleeping a bad sign?" she asked as she struggled to sit up and get off the bed.

"Whoa now love," he reprimanded her gently pushing her shoulders back into the pillows, "I didn't say anything was wrong they are perfectly fine, calm yourself or else they will feel your worry, their souls are still closely tied with yours."

Kagome sat back reluctantly in the bed willing herself to calm again, "I'm sorry I just don't know what to do here," she said waving her hand making a weak gesture above her now flat stomach. "And its not just our pups, I can't hear any one now, their thoughts are their own again. Not that that this a bad thing, I didn't particularly enjoy that gift, but I feel some what weaker from the loss of it though."

"Shhh Koi, I know you are not weak from it, your youkai is just as strong as it was yesterday just relax," Sesshomaru said kissing the crest of her head, inhaling her sweet scent.

In the nursery they both heard stirrings and then a moment later a synchronized wail went up by all three of the infants, making their parents laugh. "Guess I will have to rest later, my public demands me," Kagome said as she got up and walked into the room with her mate following close behind her. "Hello my handsome boys," Kagome cooed as she picked the eldest up from their matching cribs and Sesshomaru lifted Akina settling them almost instantly. Two sets of striking blue and one pair of molten gold eyes blinked up at their parents as they again settled into silence.

"Odd that Akina would have coloring like you but such blue eyes like Akari," Kagome murmured as she sat in her blue rocking chair in the corner of the nursery settling both of the boys on her arms with Sesshomaru sitting at her feet with Akina looking up at both of them.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared at his youngest pup who stared right back, a spark of intelligence in her eyes. Then she erupted in a peal of giggles and not a second later her brothers joined her. Tipping his head back he looked at his mate, "Now I'm sure that your talent wasn't lost, I think they might be communicating with each other."

Kagome's eyes opened in shock as she looked at her three legacies that were still giggling and squirming in their blankets. "Well I wonder what new chapters this will lead to then," she whispered as they settled again studying both of their parents with and almost solemn looks on their tiny cherub faces.

_**The End**_

_**Okay so it's been a very loooonnnngggg time, and I'm sorry for that.**_

_**I kept coming back to this chapter and trying to finish it but I had major writers block, but today I had a spurt of inspiration and I sat down at my computer and started to write and ended up with this, I might make another story out of this last one but that is still undecided.**_

_**Also I went back and revised and even changed some parts during my very long writers block so if you fancy yourself bored you should go back and see if I made it somewhat better.**_

_**I hope you liked The Pure Soul and I am grateful for the reviews that I have gotten so far.**_

_**Review please!**_

**_^_^Kaghomaru^_^ _**


End file.
